


Fight Club

by Reioka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Omega Tony, Violent Sex, alpha bucky, scene negotiation, sybian saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Tony had always expected that his awful kink would never be brought up to his alphas. It had ended more relationships than it had helped. But when Steve and Bucky find out about it, they’re… supportive? Tony has no idea what he did to deserve these two alphas that are willing to indulge his kink but he’s glad. Of course, they have a few kinks of their own that they’re willing to divulge now too.





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the ever amazing puddingpong and latelierderiot over on Tumblr! :D

Fight Club

 

 “I was thinking we could work on your flexibility,” Natasha said, playing with the towel around her neck like a scarf. “You said you needed to, after your surgery.”

 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, nodding. “How are you, by the way? Is this okay?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I was cleared for regular exercise. I’ve been doing all of the workouts my physical therapist wanted me to do and she said I should be fine.”

 

“We’ll ease you into it,” Natasha assured him as they walked into the gym, then grimaced. “Or maybe not.”

 

“Man, what a waste of a day,” Clint complained.

 

Tony looked at both of them in confusion, then turned to see what they were looking at. He nearly choked when he saw Bucky and Steve going at it in the boxing ring. They weren’t even wearing pads. Holy shit.

 

Natasha glanced at him, eyebrows raised in reluctant amusement. “Should we just leave you here to watch?”

 

“No, oh my God, do you hate me?” Tony exclaimed, spinning toward her. “I thought we were friends!”

 

She gave him a look as if to say ‘yeah, _you_ thought that,’ but then she smiled a little to take some of the sting off of it. “We are friends, idiot. It’s not _me_ that gets distracted by my boyfriends’ muscles, though.”

 

“Shut up,” he hissed through his teeth.

 

“You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, right?” Clint asked quietly. “Just because bible-thumpers are saying it’s immoral doesn’t mean it is. It’s a perfectly normal part of your biology.”

 

Tony did not tell him that the cause of his shame wasn’t bible-thumpers; he also did not tell him that the shame came from a string of relationships that ended when they found out about his… _preferences._

 

Natasha frowned, concerned now. “Is it because you’re dating two alphas? That’s fine, you know. Only the bigots have anything bad to say about it these days.”

 

“No!” Tony exclaimed, voice strangled. “Can we—can we just do some fucking yoga?!”

 

“Fine, fine,” Clint said, holding his hands up. “We’re here if you want to talk though, you know?”

 

Natasha nodded in agreement. “Just say the word, and I’ll go grab a box of wine and some fruit for sangrias. We’ll make a night of it.”

 

Instead of expressing how touched that made him feel, Tony snapped, “Just for that, we’re definitely working in a Firefly Pose!”

 

As Clint simply shrugged, Natasha exclaimed, “What?! No! My arms aren’t as strong as yours!”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

It wasn’t a problem, really. Tony just avoided the gym when Steve and Bucky were working out. He’d tried to keep it to just when they were sparring, but then one day he’d seen Bucky and Steve trying to outdo each other at overhead squats, and he’d tripped on the treadmill and flown onto the floor.

 

This meant that there was about a two hour window per day that he could actually use the gym, and it was at some ungodly hour in the morning while his alphas were on their morning run (marathon, he’d said once, but Steve had been quick to assure him that they only ran twenty miles, not twenty-six-point-two, as if that actually meant anything to him). He’d tried to do it in the evenings, but Bucky and Steve would find their way to the gym because they wanted his attention. While flattering, Tony found it very hard to get any working out done when they were pouting at him and waiting for him to finish so they could cuddle.

 

Tony kind of wanted to scream. He’d finally been cleared for more strenuous workouts than his physical therapy (which had been their own hell), and he couldn’t actually _do_ any.

 

“I’ll distract them,” Bruce offered. “It might only get you a work out a couple times a week, but it’s a start.”

 

“Bless you,” the omega told him.

 

So Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, he got to work out in peace, while Bucky and Steve obediently went through Bruce’s rigorous testing for a couple of hours after ingesting different foods and proteins. They didn’t know that most of the things they tried were just for shits and giggles, but Bruce was still pleased with the information he got from them, so who really cared about that?

 

“I’m pretty sure Bruce is just making them eat the most disgusting things he can find and then seeing if they’ll throw up on the treadmill,” Natasha commented, folding herself into a Camel Pose. “He gave them spicy kimchi and then told them to run five miles as fast as they could. Steve made it half a mile before he spewed.”

 

“Steve is weak,” Tony said, nodding. He moved into the Heron Pose, because Camel was still a bit too much for his healing chest. “I always have to order his Thai food as mild.”

 

Clint frowned, also in Camel. “Are you saying that kimchi is disgusting? Because I love kimchi—spicier the better.”

 

“I’m not saying it’s disgusting; I’m saying that _Steve_ thinks it’s disgusting and will probably be late to dinner because he needs to clean the treadmill.”

 

Tony giggled quietly. “I’m sure Bucky was pleased.”

 

“He might have been if he hadn’t started laughing and sent himself flying off the treadmill into the wall. Stopping on the treadmill at _their_ speeds is like standing on a rocket.”

 

The omega snorted, loudly, and did not even bother trying to deny it, because he was wheezing with laughter.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

All good things came to an end, though. Tony felt a bit let down when Bucky and Steve finally tired of being Bruce’s lab rats and went back to making cow eyes at him in the gym.

 

“I literally had them eat moldy food, Tony—I was running out of _actual foods_ to test them with.”

 

“Should’ve started using low-key poisons,” Tony said mulishly, but he didn’t mean it, he was just… frustrated. “They decided to arm wrestle while they waited for me. I dropped a weight on my foot.”

 

“Ah, so that’s what happened.” Bruce grimaced, glancing down at the omega’s horrifically bruised foot. “Sorry. I could come up with something else?”

 

Tony shook his head slowly, letting out a quiet hiss as the other man rubbed a cold ointment onto his foot to help the bruising heal faster. “Pretty sure you scared them off with pickled herring.”

 

“Not as much as _you_ scared them by coming by to see why they were yelling and then calling for Natasha to eat it with you.”

 

The omega sneered. “As if eating a brined fish is _so_ disgusting. I eat cans of sardines as _snacks._ ”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Bucky as horrified as when you and Natasha both took the first bite,” Bruce mused, smiling. “They’re bottomless pits that will eat basically anything, but pickled herring is what disgusted them.”

 

“It _is_ more of an acquired taste,” Natasha admitted as she walked into the beta’s lab. She saw Tony’s foot and grimaced, letting out a sympathetic hiss. “Ouch. –Then again, I’m pretty sure Tony could acquire a taste for anything.”

 

Tony nodded, frowning down at his foot as Bruce began wrapping it so he wouldn’t get the ointment everywhere. “When you’re trying to be a former addict, you have to chase other things—like trying different foods and starting new hobbies.”

 

“Are you aware that seventy percent of the things that come out of your mouth make me sad?” the alpha complained. “What even happened to your foot?”

 

“Bucky and Steve decided to arm wrestle while they waited for him,” Bruce replied, before the brunet could try to think up a convincing lie.

 

Natasha sighed. “Tony, why don’t you just tell them?”

 

“Why don’t I just kiss my relationship goodbye? It was even worse in the forties. Steve and Bucky have come a long way but I can’t hope for them to be _this_ understanding.” Tony scowled down at his foot. “Even Pepper couldn’t handle it in the end. Why ruin this by being greedy?”

 

Bruce and Natasha stared at him for a very long time before the brunet turned and asked, “Are you sure it’s not eighty-five percent? Because I’m pretty sure it’s eighty-five percent for me.”

 

“The percentage is slowly edging up,” Natasha admitted.

 

Tony whined quietly. “I don’t _try_ to make you guys sad!”

 

“That’s the problem, Tony,” Bruce deadpanned. “You don’t have to try at all.”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

On the bright side, crushing his foot with a ten-pound plate because he’d been distracted by his alphas earned him some alone time in the gym until it healed because they felt so bad about it. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t do anything but lift weights, since his foot was injured.

 

Steve rubbed his uninjured foot though, so who was the real winner? That’s right. Tony. He was the winner.

 

Until Bucky and Steve decided they needed to see who could do the most pushups. Tony limped out of the room as quickly as he could.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

It was when he found Bucky and Steve wrestling before movie night that Tony realized _they knew._

 

Bucky had Steve in a headlock, but Steve had managed to twist so he would soon be able to break free. They were struggling, shoving each other across the floor. But that didn’t stop them both from glancing at him to see if he was looking.

 

Tony felt as if he’d just had a bucket of ice water dropped on him. He’d done everything in his power to hide this part of him and they’d _known._ He wondered, vaguely, exactly how long they had known, but in the end, that didn’t really matter, did it?

 

Because he was moving to Antarctica and leaving everything to Rhodey.

 

He turned on his heel and walked back into the elevator.

 

“Tony?”

 

He did not turn around until the doors shut. “JARVIS, penthouse.”

 

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ the AI replied promptly, with just a hint of worry.

 

“I need to leave,” Tony said to himself. “I need to fake my death and come up with a new identity. Will I survive without my fortune? Well, I survived college when I was accidentally poor. I could probably do that again.” He had flashbacks to almost getting scurvy and bulk boxes of ramen. “I will die,” he decided.

 

He walked into the bedroom and tried to stave off more memories, this time of calling his father and shame-facedly asking for more money and being told in a confused voice that ‘Tony, I just checked your account. You still have a few thousand dollars of spending money for your semester?’ Somehow, he was always so exhausted when he checked his bank account that he thought the zeroes were for _cents._

 

Tony considered packing a suitcase and moving back to Malibu. But Pepper would be there and give him sad eyes. He could go see Rhodey? But then he’d want to know why and then he’d probably get in the War Machine armor and come beat the shit out of Steve and Bucky. He didn’t want to have to fix the armor. (Not that Rhodey would lose the fight, of course, but because the armor wouldn’t come out as pristine going in. Tony believed down to his bones that if Rhodey was pissed enough, he could win every fight.)

 

“Tony!”

 

He should have figured that his alphas would run for the stairs as soon as he fled. He’d hesitated too long. _Fuck._

 

Steve made it into the bedroom first, but Bucky was not to be outdone, shoving the blond to the floor when he paused too long in the doorway. Steve retaliated by shouting and kicking his feet out from under him, so the brunet fell with a squawk.

 

Tony was reluctantly amused.

 

“Tony!” Steve said again, but softer and with more puppy eyes. “What’s wrong? We thought you _liked_ it.”

 

Tony did not know how to say ‘too much’ without having to explain why.

 

“What’s wrong, doll?” Bucky asked, frowning at him.

 

“…What do you think I like about it?” Tony asked after a moment.

 

The two alphas blinked at him before Steve hesitantly answered, “You… like seeing our muscles?”

 

The brunet huffed out a self-deprecating laugh. They would think that—he’d never been shy about telling them how attractive he found them. “That’s not what this is about,” he said helplessly, looking around the room. He wondered if he’d even be able to sleep in here when they were gone, because he knew he wasn’t getting out of this now, and they’d be so disgusted that they’d leave.

 

Bucky and Steve got to their feet, looking confused and somewhat remorseful. Steve came over and took the omega’s hands in his, stroking his knuckles gently with his thumbs. “What _is_ it about then, sweetheart?”

 

Bucky circled around to crowd up against his back, setting his hands on the brunet’s waist and gently running his hands up and down his ribs. “We can’t fix it if we don’t know what we did wrong.”

 

Tony hesitated before he finally said, “You should probably sit down.”

 

“Will you sit with us?” Steve asked immediately, because he was a cuddle-slut.

 

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, unable to help the fondness in the gesture. “Fine.” He yelped as Bucky slid his hands around his waist and lifted him off the ground. “Bucky-!”

 

“Pretty sure if we left you to your own devices, you’d sit too far away,” Bucky said, carrying him to the head of the bed and setting him in the middle. He chuckled as Steve bounced his way up from the foot of the bed to throw an arm around the omega’s waist and drag him up against his side. “Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on what you say when Steve is pouting that you’re too far away to cuddle?”

 

“Yes, because he does the same thing if _you’re_ too far away to cuddle,” Tony mumbled, hiding his face in the blond’s chest.

 

Bucky gave the blond an incredulous glare. “Why don’t you just keep a hand in our pockets at all times, huh?”

 

Steve peered up at him through his lashes. “Is that permission?”

 

“You’re impossible, you ass,” the other alpha muttered, curling up on Tony’s other side and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “You wanna talk now, sweetheart?”

 

Tony closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to enjoy this—the warmth of being protected from both sides, of having little, innocent kisses of comfort pressed to his neck and face. Because he’d probably be losing them after he finished talking. “It’s not really about your muscles.”

 

“We figured, when you ran out of the common room and Natasha and Clint looked like they wanted to rip our heads from our bodies,” Bucky drawled. “Although I guess we can be glad that Bruce didn’t Hulk out, because he looked pretty pissed.”

 

“Probably at me,” Tony admitted quietly. “They’ve been trying to get me to tell you for a while now.”

 

Steve frowned, concerned. “Tell us what, sweetheart?”

 

He would miss the endearments. “That I want you to fight over me,” he admitted, then squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Bucky and Steve frowned at each other, confused, before Bucky hesitantly asked, “You want us to… fight over you? Like when we fight over who gets to kiss you good morning first?”

 

“No,” Tony blurted out, miserable. “I want you to get into a knockdown, drag-out fight to see who gets to fuck me.”

 

Steve made a strangled sound. Tony sort of preferred that to Bucky’s stunned silence.

 

“I know it’s wrong,” he continued when they didn’t say anything. “It’s archaic and gross. Why would I want my boyfriends to fight each other over me, right? It’s so selfish.”

 

He listened to their silence for several minutes, trying to burn the feeling of them wrapped around him into his brain, so he’d have something for when they were gone.

 

“…For you,” Steve finally said.

 

Tony blinked, frowning. “What?”

 

“We’d fight _for_ you,” the blond repeated. “Not over you.”

 

Bucky pressed his hand to the back of the omega’s neck, not tightly, but a firm pressure. He waited until he felt him relax a little before he said, “It’s not gross. Was it the competition between us in these stupid things? I bet it was.”

 

“I’ve… liked it for a while before you,” Tony admitted. “Pepper would occasionally indulge me by bickering with the board over one of my ideas until they gave in so that she won. She got tired of me wanting more, though. I knew she was never going to get into a physical fight over me.”

 

Steve stared into the distance. He’d probably better not tell him about Pepper cornering him and Bucky on their way to a lunch date with him and threatening them viciously not to hurt her former beau. She _looked_ ready to physically fight them. She probably would have won, too. He was kind of afraid of her.

 

The look on Bucky’s face told him that he was also remembering what had been his first (and terrifying) encounter with Pepper Potts.

 

“It’s… ruined a lot of relationships for me,” Tony said, fully prepared for it to ruin this one too. It had been good while it lasted, though. Too good, probably.

 

“Well, that’s stupid,” Bucky said, like it was actually stupid that people were disgusted with his terrible kink. “Steve and I compete a lot anyway—We’d heal pretty fast, we could probably do it.”

 

Tony nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

Steve frowned thoughtfully. “Yeah, but then we’d be so keyed up that it would just be a rut.”

 

“That… that’s kind of the point?” the omega mumbled, embarrassed.

 

Both alphas jerked their heads to look at him, and there was the horror he’d been expecting. No decent omega wanted to be treated like a fuck-toy instead of a person—They’d been fighting so long to be seen as equals to alphas that it would have been a step backward.

 

Steve’s mouth opened and shut, over and over again, like he had a thought he couldn’t put into words. Bucky just straight up cursed.

 

Tony sighed dejectedly. He always said just a little too much.

 

“That—” Steve finally sputtered. “Needs some discussion!”

 

“What,” Tony said, because he’d been expecting to be told ‘that’s a little too much, we’ll just move our stuff out now…’

 

“We’re not just going to get into a fight and rut you without some planning,” Bucky said. “We’re _super soldiers._ We could accidentally break your hip or something.”

 

Tony opened his mouth, meaning to say something thankful or nice, but all that came out of his mouth was, “Are you fucking calling me old?!”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Bucky rubbed at his ribs where the omega had slammed his elbow as he sat down at the kitchen table with the coffee pot. “You didn’t have to elbow me so hard, you know.”

 

“You could have said literally any other bone and I think he wouldn’t have gotten as mad,” Steve said, grinning, as the omega grumbled into the mug of coffee the brunet handed him.

 

“It was the only one I could think of—you know, because we hold onto them so much?” Bucky scowled at the fruit bowl between them. “Like when he sits on my face, or when you’re holding him against the wall—”

 

“I’m pretty sure I hold him by the ass when I press him against the wall, and you mostly just hold onto his hips to keep him there even after he begs you to give him a break.”

 

Bucky looked like he was seriously considering throwing the coffee pot at the blond’s head.

 

“At least Bucky likes eating me out,” Tony said, testy, and making the blond’s grin drop immediately. “You make it seem like a chore every time.”

 

“Just because I’m not so enthusiastic about it that I hold you down on my face—” Steve began, drawing himself up like an offended bird.

 

Bucky sat his mug onto the table loudly and talked over him. “Anyway, about this kink of yours?”

 

The alphas watched in gleeful fascination as the brunet’s mouth snapped shut and his cheeks immediately turned red. The glee faded when the omega looked down in shame.

 

Tony searched for the right words. “It’s—it’s more of a fantasy?”

 

“I love those.” Bucky leaned his chin on his hands and his elbows on the table, grinning. “Do tell.”

 

The brunet bit his bottom lip. “I don’t know if you’ll like this one.”

 

The alpha reached out to grab his hand. “Of course I will, Tony. It’s yours.” He glanced at Steve. “Anything’s gotta be better than Steve’s, anyway.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with fantasizing about lazy afternoon sex by the pool!” Steve said shrilly.

 

“You have no imagination,” Bucky informed him, frowning in disappointment, before he returned his attention to Tony with another smile. “C’mon, doll. Tell us your fantasy.”

 

Steve gave the other alpha one last glare before he turned his attention to Tony as well, face encouraging. “We won’t judge you. After all, you didn’t judge my _unimaginative_ fantasy.”

 

“…I thought it was romantic,” Tony mumbled.

 

Steve slapped his hands on the table and turned toward Bucky with a loud “HA!”

 

“He’s humoring you,” Bucky said.

 

“He is not, you big lummox!”

 

Tony couldn’t help a giggle. “You guys are too much. And to think I was worried you guys wouldn’t want an omega like me.”

 

“Tony, nooo!” Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled him out of his seat and into his lap. “Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I was worried that you wouldn’t want an alpha like me,” Bucky admitted. “You could have anyone you want and chose us. I sometimes question your judgment, but I’m glad at the same time.”

 

“An alpha like you,” Tony muttered under his breath. “I’m attracted to anyone with sass. And you’re both assholes like me. …Sassholes,” he said, louder, as if he’d just made the most wonderful discovery.

 

Steve and Bucky both laughed. “Yeah, sassholes sounds about right,” the blond admitted, smiling.

 

“Okay, okay, but we’re getting distracted,” Bucky said. “I wanna hear this fantasy of yours. Because Steve continues to disappoint me and you for some reason have decided to humor him.”

 

Tony thought about continuing to playfully bicker, but they’d just bring it up again later. It would be better to get it over with now. “You know how, way back when, alphas fought each other to have an omega in heat?”

 

He felt Steve’s arms twitch and tighten around his waist. Bucky’s pupils dilated. He would never fail to be amused by how just the thought of him in heat got them all bothered.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky said, strangled, then coughed awkwardly. The vicious glare the alpha shot over his shoulder made him pretty sure that Steve was grinning behind him. Then the brunet’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

 

“Yeah,” Tony said lamely, looking down at his lap. “I like the idea of you guys competing for the right to fuck me, and getting so high on the win that you just bend me over and fuck me like an animal.”

 

Steve wheezed behind him. He flinched, and peeked up at Bucky from beneath his lashes. He frowned in confusion when he saw the flush growing across the alpha’s cheeks, jaw dropped open a little and pupils dilated so much he could barely see the blue of his eyes. “…Guys?”

 

He yelped as Steve turned him in his arms but couldn’t do much more, because suddenly the blond’s mouth was on his, kissing him like his life depended on it. Tony keened helplessly, gripping the alpha’s shoulders, and groaned when he felt Bucky beginning to nip and suck the back of his neck.

 

He gasped as Steve broke the kiss to turn his attention to his shoulder, panting quietly. “Holy _shit._ ”

 

“C’mere,” Bucky growled, grabbing his hair to turn him for a kiss that was mostly teeth.

 

Tony whimpered into the kiss, confused, but went with it, because he was always down for kisses and— _wow!_ —Steve ripping his shirt open, okay, this was a thing?!

 

“Don’t rip my pants please,” he said as soon as Bucky broke the kiss, because he could buy new shirts but jeans took some wearing to get them to that special, most comfortable point.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Better get ‘em off then, sweetheart.”

 

Tony accidentally kicked him in the face trying to get them off.

 

“How,” Steve asked, delicately cradling his jaw as Bucky fell out of his chair laughing.

 

Tony scowled up at him from where he’d already fallen. “Didn’t really do me any good either, did it?”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Tony wasn’t sure whether he was glad or not that they didn’t bring it up after dragging Steve’s ass down to see Bruce. (“Why,” Bruce had said, and then “How?” Then he’d sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.”) He was pretty happy that his boyfriends had taken care not to have any competitions in the gym, though.

 

“I can’t believe you made Bruce feed us _mold_ ,” Steve complained as he spotted the omega through some bench presses.

 

“That—” Tony grunted, heaving the bar back onto the stand and sitting up. He pressed a hand to his chest, mostly out of reflex, and let out a sigh. “—Was actually entirely up to him. He said he’d help me get you guys out of the gym. He never told me how he was going to do it.”

 

“I threw up,” the blond continued, as if he hadn’t heard him. “It was spicy. And _in my nose._ ”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. “Kimchi is _fermented_ , Steve. It wasn’t moldy.”

 

“Something else was! I think it was bread!”

 

It was moldy sourdough, because Clint had gleefully shown him a video he’d taken through the vent and Bruce had told him, but he figured Steve would not be pleased to hear that.

 

“I wonder why he chose that specifically?” Bucky mused, reaching out with a towel to wipe some sweat from the omega’s face. He ignored the way the brunet squawked and tried to push him away. “What results was he getting? And why did it go on so long?”

 

Tony finally pushed his hands away. “Because you’re both gullible idiots and will you cut that out!?”

 

“We just want to take care of you, Tony,” Bucky complained, but let his hand drop back to his side.

 

Steve nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Tony, it’s in our instincts to try and see to your needs.” He paused, then gasped sharply and grabbed the other alpha’s arm. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Bucky tried to tug away. “Ow what the fuck that’s my real arm!”

 

“Right now,” the blond continued, and began to drag him away. “We’ll see you later, Tony!”

 

“Steve, what is this _about_ —Bye Tony!” the other alpha exclaimed before he was tugged out of the gym.

 

Tony stared after them, frowning. “…Suspicious.”

 

“Seriously,” Bruce agreed, eyebrows nearly in his hair. “Do you need me to spot you now? Although I might not be able to help much.”

 

“No, I finished with the bench.” The omega began disinfecting said bench, wiping away his sweat. “And I had to basically halve my weights, so you could have spotted me easily.”

 

“So do you want to feel better by out-pacing me on the treadmill, or do you want to explain to me why Steve had a fractured jaw the other day?”

 

“I accidentally kicked him in the face while I was trying to get my pants off and fell on the ground,” Tony answered immediately, because he was not ashamed. “I’m surprised I didn’t fracture my foot.”

 

“Please take better care of your feet,” Bruce begged. “The bruising from dropping the weight on it _just_ healed.”

 

Tony scoffed at him. “I don’t actually go out of my way to hurt my feet. If it makes you feel better, I’ll start wearing my steel-toed boots everywhere. That way when someone bothers me I can just gently kick them in the shin and they’ll stop messing with me.”

 

The beta sighed, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have the self-control to just gently kick someone in the shins. You’d go straight for the balls if they had them.”

 

Tony opened his mouth, then shut it again. Yeah, that sounded like him.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“We have a proposition!” Steve said, bursting into the room, and then yelped and fumbled to catch the tablet the omega threw at him in terrified self-defense. “Oops sorry!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing the tablet from him as he walked toward the bed, where Tony was clutching his chest and trying to calm his frightened breathing. “Sorry, doll,” he said soothingly, reaching out to rub circles on his back. “You know how excited he gets.”

 

“You’re lucky I already went to the bathroom or you’d be changing the sheets!” Tony snapped, embarrassed, and disappeared under the blankets, down near the foot of the bed.

 

“Holy shit,” Steve blurted out. He rarely ever got to see the omega move that quickly. Usually it was for food; he tried not to embarrass him as much as possible.

 

Bucky stared at where the brunet had been, hand still out in the now empty air. He pulled his hand into his lap and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Honey, there’s no need to be embarrassed. You didn’t even scream or anything.” The lump at the bottom of the bed squirmed. “I liked that you were so quick to protect yourself. That was amazing.”

 

When the lump that was Tony only continued to squirm, Steve walked to the foot of the bed and reached out to poke it. Tony let out a shrill noise and squirmed back to the top.

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around him as soon as he squirmed out of the blankets and drew him into his lap. “Gotcha!”

 

Tony flailed, but that was mostly for show, especially as Steve got onto the bed and scooted over to throw an arm around his waist too. “Ugh, what?! I was just about to put my tablet down and go to sleep!”

 

“Liar,” Steve said fondly, because the omega would maybe pretend to sleep, but he wouldn’t actually _fall_ asleep until at least one of them was in bed with him.

 

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it again with a shrug. “Fair. Okay, _why_ was it that you came bursting in and scared me half to death?”

 

“Steve had a really good idea for once,” Bucky said, nuzzling behind his ear.

 

Steve squawked. “What do you mean, for once?!”

 

“And I think you might actually like it,” the brunet continued.

 

Steve glared at him and looked like he was seriously considering the idea to smother him with a pillow.

 

Tony decided he didn’t want to be a witness to a murder tonight and asked, “Okay, what is it?”

 

The blond gave Bucky one last glare before turning to the omega with a sweet smile. “We know that you’re an independent omega who doesn’t need an alpha to take care of him, but we like doing it anyway, right?”

 

“…Right,” Tony replied slowly, raising his eyebrows. Maybe this was why Steve had dragged Bucky out of the gym earlier. “And?”

 

Steve looked like he was about to vibrate off the bed, he was so excited. “How about, we set up a day to do what you want, and then we set up a day for you to do what we want?”

 

Tony blinked at him, surprised. “…Are you saying that in exchange for fighting for dominance and fucking me, you want to be able to take care of me without me bitching about it?”

 

“…Yeah,” the blond said after a moment. “Sounds about right.”

 

“You made that sound _so_ terrible,” Bucky said, sighing, and shook his head. He reached out to pat the other alpha’s shoulder. “What he _means_ to say is, we really like the idea of fulfilling your fantasy. We just need to work out the logistics. And perhaps, while we were discussing it… maybe you’d consider fulfilling ours? You don’t have to. It’s not a tit-for-tat thing.”

 

Tony sighed quietly. Accepting being taken care of was… difficult for him. He’d been taking care of himself for so long, it was hard to let go of control. But… he’d be giving up control if Steve and Bucky did this for him. It shouldn’t be so hard to let go of control for something they wanted.

 

“…What would letting you take care of me entail?” he asked, just to be sure.

 

Bucky pressed his lips to his ear, whispering, “Have you ever heard of a house omega?”

 

The noise he made in response was high and squeaky with surprise, because yes, he had heard of house omegas; omegas that were kept at home in bare feet, taking care of the children while still being at their alphas’ beck and call.

 

“I’m not sure that I can be that docile?” he said, voice still an octave higher than normal. “And I still can’t cook. And I’m not very good at keeping house.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to do anything but be near us,” Steve said, voice pleasant. “ _I’ll_ cook.”

 

Bucky nuzzled his neck. “And if there’s a mess, I’ll clean it up—but I don’t actually expect any messes except what we’re going to do to you.”

 

“I—” Tony frowned. Well, if that was the case, he supposed he could sit around and look pretty. He kind of liked doing that anyway. “I guess?”

 

Steve leaned in to nuzzle his chest, letting out a happy noise. “You’re the best, Tony. And I’m not just saying that because you’re thinking about it.”

 

Bucky nodded, grunting a quiet agreement. “Yeah. And hey, if you decide you’re on board, maybe we could go out beforehand and buy you some nice lingerie.”

 

“But I have lingerie,” Tony said before he could stop himself.

 

Both Bucky and Steve froze.

 

Tony tried to flee.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Bucky exclaimed, helping the blond keep the struggling omega between them. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that and run! Why haven’t you said anything?!”

 

Steve scowled. “Yeah! This doesn’t seem like something you would normally hide! You’re distressingly shameless.”

 

“They’re _nice_ lingerie,” Tony muttered viciously. “I don’t mind if you rip my shirts, or my sweatpants sometimes, and definitely not my underwear, but I’d be really mad if you ripped my nice panties and nightclothes.”

 

Steve made a noise like a dying whale.

 

Bucky managed actual words. “Why didn’t you tell us? We wouldn’t have ripped them if you told us not to!”

 

Somehow, the omega’s bitch-face always made them feel stupid. “You said you wouldn’t rip my Black Sabbath shirt when I asked you not to and guess who had to stitch it back up after sex? With the shirt, it looked okay because of the music genre. I can’t just stitch up a chemise and hope it looks okay!”

 

“…What’s a chemise?” Steve asked after a moment.

 

“And you wonder why I’ve never shown you,” Tony hissed, disgusted.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“So,” Bucky asked the next morning as the omega tried to convince himself that yes, he needed to get out of bed. “What all do you have?”

 

“Hmm?” Tony grunted, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Ugh.”

 

“Coffee,” Steve offered, the disgusting morning person that he was.

 

Tony whined, making grabby hands up in the air, until Bucky rolled his eyes and helped him sit up. He took the cup the blond gave him and took a loud slurp.

 

“What kind of lingerie do you have?” Bucky asked again when he saw just the slightest hint that the brunet was actually awake.

 

Tony squinted at the ceiling. “…Hmm. Several pairs of panties. At least seven chemises. I have a teddy that I don’t much care for and three babydolls.”

 

Steve blinked at him. “…I know what panties are.”

 

“Disgusting,” Tony informed him, and took another loud slurp.

 

“I know what a chemise is,” Bucky said after a moment.

 

“Disgusting,” the omega repeated, and turned to get out of bed. “I should have dated Natasha. We already go lingerie shopping together; she knows the names of everything.”

 

Bucky and Steve felt a thrill of possessive anger. “Why do you go lingerie shopping with Natasha?” Bucky asked coldly.

 

Tony turned to sneer at both of them. “Because before she started spying on me she wore shitty underwear and she didn’t even know where to start. She thought a polka-dot bra was fancy. Disgusting,” he said again, turning to go into the bathroom. “All of the alphas around me are idiots when it comes to undergarments.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that Pepper had bad taste in underwear before she starting work for you?”

 

“She wasn’t even wearing a bra that fit her properly!” Tony snarled, then slammed the bathroom door shut.

 

They stared at the door, stunned, before Bucky mumbled, “I’ve heard that most women wear the wrong sized bra?”

 

“What is my life,” Steve said to himself.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Do you actually go lingerie shopping with Tony?” Bucky asked Natasha.

 

Clint yelped in horror and fell out of his seat.

 

Natasha continued to sip her cup of tea because she was not perturbed by anything. “Of course I do,” she said, frowning down at the blond splayed out on the floor. “If there’s one thing he loves more than creating, it’s well-made clothing, which I guess includes lingerie. You know, when I was spying on him and decided to try seducing him, he told me my bra was awful? And then he somehow managed to whisk me to some upscale place and bought me an entire new under wardrobe. It was very strange.”

 

“Didn’t you say that Pepper told you that that was normal?” Clint wheezed from the floor. “You said he got you a gift card for your birthday?”

 

Natasha paused, then nodded. “Yeah. Although to be fair, bras I get anywhere else fit weirdly now. Pepper can’t shop anywhere else either.” She turned, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why? Was he trying to make you jealous of me? Because it’s not a sexual thing. It’s his ‘all of my friends need nice everything’ thing. Like when he took you and Steve out after you became official and bought you new suits and tuxes. Even though you whined.”

 

Bucky grimaced. “Who needs five suits though?”

 

“Have you ever even looked in Tony’s closet,” Natasha said, then waved his open mouth away, because the answer was obvious. “He could wear a suit every day for three weeks and wouldn’t wear the same one twice. He’s got _six_ tuxedos. And you’re complaining that he bought you five suits? You got off _lucky._ ”

 

Clint frowned as he finally stood. “Tony hasn’t taken _me_ out to get suits.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want new suits? You could ask, you know.”

 

The beta grimaced. “Hard pass. But hey, if he wants a guinea pig for test arrows, I’m his guy.” He straightened up, eyes wide. “Wait, is that why you have so many designer dresses?! Is it because he forced them on you or because you wanted them?!”

 

Natasha stood up and turned, walking away quickly. “I’m allowed to want nice things.”

 

Clint chased after her with a squawk. “And the shoes too! I think I saw _Gucci_ on one of them!”

 

“Stay out of my closet!” Natasha snapped, but took off at a run.

 

Steve and Tony yelped as she ran past them, Clint on her heels, before looking over at him in confusion.

 

“Why,” Tony asked helplessly.

 

“Do you buy Natasha designer dresses?” Bucky asked, because he figured that would be enough of an answer for Steve, anyway. Predictably, Steve snorted and walked over to the cupboard to pull out a box of cereal.

 

The omega frowned, confused. “Yeah, and I’m trying to convince her to come to the next Paris Fashion Week with me. But what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Honey, I love you,” Bucky said, charmed, and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

 

Tony blinked as he pulled back, confused but not displeased. “I love you too?”

 

“You ready for something in your stomach other than coffee?” Steve asked, grabbing a banana. “Want a bowl of cereal and fruit?”

 

“If it’s _your_ fruit—” Tony began, leering, before a throat clearing made him jump. “OhmyGod Bruce!”

 

Bruce peeked out from behind his newspaper, looking deeply disappointed in everyone. “Just because I’m minding my own business doesn’t mean I need to hear about your sex lives.”

 

Bucky scoffed, trying to play off the fact that he hadn’t noticed the beta earlier because of Clint’s antics. “But you don’t mind hearing about Tony and Natasha going out together to buy lingerie?”

 

“There’s nothing sexual about them buying lingerie,” the scientist deadpanned. “If I found out when and why you’re wearing it, then I would be upset. In fact, I might get a little _green around the edges_.”

 

Bucky and Steve made tiny, quiet noises of terror.

 

Bruce yelped as Tony threw himself into his lap. “Tony!”

 

“Are you saying you’re jealous?” Tony asked gleefully, wrapping his arms around the beta’s neck. “Because we can go lingerie shopping too, if you feel left out.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his attention back to his newspaper. “I’m allergic to silk.”

 

“Your life is terrible,” the omega lamented.

 

Bucky and Steve shared a look. They were pretty sure that Bruce wasn’t actually allergic to silk. How was it that a man as brilliant and clever as Tony was could fall for such an obvious lie?

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“So,” Steve said, once he was sure that Bruce had gotten into the elevator and wouldn’t turn into the Hulk by overhearing about their sex lives. “About your fantasy. Is it something we could do here, in the tower?”

 

Tony frowned thoughtfully as he took a bite of his cereal. “We could, but it would probably be better to do it somewhere else. It would be bad news if we got interrupted and you guys got aggressive toward whoever it was.”

 

“If it were Natasha, you’d probably be down at least one boyfriend,” Bucky commented, picking apart a pomegranate and wondering if it was worth the trouble. “Maybe both of us. What am I saying? She’d murder both of us.”

 

Tony shrugged. “If Natasha wanted me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, I would bear her children proudly.”

 

“I wouldn’t even be mad in the afterlife,” Steve agreed. “You’d make incredible children.”

 

“Incredibly deadly,” Bucky muttered.

 

Tony preened because yes, any and all of his children would be deadly and beautiful.

 

“So we need to find a place to do it,” Steve continued. “And set up boundaries.”

 

“I have a safe word already,” the omega said, spooning his cereal over and over to find a slice of banana. “It’s ‘quarks.’”

 

The two alphas stared at him for a long moment before Bucky blurted out, “What the hell is a quark?!”

 

“…You guys know what atoms are made of, right?” Tony waited for them to nod before he continued, “To simplify it so you can understand, uh… The protons and neutrons are made of quarks.”

 

“…What,” Bucky said, looking very interested in the idea.

 

Steve held his hand up, sighing. “Okay, before you both go into your science world, can we talk about this a little more?”

 

Bucky looked like it physically pained him to agree. “Alright. So do you have any ideas on a safe place we could do it, doll?”

 

“…Maybe,” Tony said after some thought, biting his lip. “I mean. There’s always the mansion? Not only is it big, but there’s never anyone in it, and the grounds are pretty large as well.”

 

Somehow, Steve still managed to be surprised. “You have a mansion?! What am I saying. Of course you have a mansion. I’m ashamed of being surprised.”

 

Bucky slammed his pomegranate on the table in frustration and reached out for the box of cereal. “I give up.”

 

“Pathetic,” the omega told him, grabbing the pomegranate. He turned it over and began beating it with his spoon, sending arils across the table. “Just tell me when you guys decide you want to do it. The mansion will need a cleaning before we go and my cleaners prefer some warning. They technically don’t need it, because I pay them double on short notice, but they get frustrated when they can’t do all the cleaning I technically pay them to do. My people have the weirdest work ethics ever. I appreciate it, but it’s still really weird.”

 

Bucky glanced at Steve, who looked like he might have pulled a muscle with how hard he rolled his eyes. Yeah. His cleaners had the weirdest work ethics. It’s not like Tony went days with only a few hours of sleep to finish a project or anything.

 

“You’re getting pomegranate everywhere,” Steve said helplessly instead of pointing that out, because they’d learned better. He began trying to gather the arils, but then Bucky snarled and began grabbing at them to shove them in his mouth, so he just threw his hands up. “Fine. Well, when is your next heat?”

 

Tony set the mostly-empty pomegranate skin to the side and went back to his cereal. “We don’t have to wait for my next heat. I can use a perfume, or take a pill.”

 

“Perfume,” was Bucky’s immediate answer, around the crunch of the pomegranate seeds that he was still shoving into his mouth.

 

Steve wrinkled his nose and thought about saying something about how gross that was, then decided against it, instead turning back to Tony. “So that’s decided, I guess. I suppose we can work it out with the team by saying we’re going on vacation—”

 

“They’re going to know,” Bucky cut in.

 

“—So that they’re not shorthanded in case there’s some sort of attack—”

 

“They’re going to know,” Tony repeated.

 

Steve slammed his fists on the table. “Please give me the illusion that they won’t!”

 

Tony and Bucky went back to their food.

 

The blond glared at them a moment longer before he continued, teeth grinding together, “So I’ll just work that out with Natasha then, since she, at least, will be nice enough to only smirk at me like an asshole instead of actually make fun of me.”

 

Bucky turned to the omega and leaned his head on his hand. “We’re gonna wreck your ass.”

 

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Tony chirped, making both alphas whimper.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“I’ll tell the others that it’s a vacation, but they’re going to know,” Natasha informed him.

 

Steve wondered if she would survive being thrown out the window. “I _know._ But I figure I’ll be too relaxed and smug when we get back to let their jokes bother me. That’s why I’m only talking to you.”

 

The other alpha looked supremely unimpressed, but she didn’t say anything about it. “Tony has like ten months of vacation time so it’s really more about getting you and Bucky time off.”

 

“Okay, but we still need to work out his vacation from the Avengers,” Steve reasoned. “Not just Bucky and mine.”

 

Natasha snorted, disgusted. “Do you actually think that Pepper let Tony sign any contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. that didn’t include vacation time? Let me answer that for you: No, she didn’t. That’s what you get when the person who runs your life actually cares about you. He’s got ten months of vacation saved up with Stark Industries, and about three months saved up with S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony could leave to Fiji for the winter and S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn’t touch him.”

 

Steve sighed. Pepper was amazing and he still couldn’t get over the fact that she and Tony hadn’t managed to make it work.  Well, it was great for him and Bucky, but honestly, Tony had so many excellent alphas to choose from. It was a wonder that he chose the Man Out of Time and the Formerly-Brainwashed Assassin.

 

“Will I ever find myself _not_ terrified of Pepper Potts?” Steve asked, and it was only somewhat rhetorical.

 

Natasha scoffed at him. It was even meaner than usual. “Steve, _I’m_ afraid of what Pepper can do to me. I’m like, ninety percent certain that all my skills as an assassin would be useless and she’d still manage to kill me first. Colonel Rhodes is only a step behind her.”

 

“…I’m glad that Tony has Pepper and Rhodes to look out for him,” the blond said, even though he sometimes wished that he knew what they thought of him other than ‘someone we might have to kill if he hurts Tony.’

 

“…They think that way about everyone,” Natasha offered, grimacing.

 

Steve tried not to think about how ready Tony’s friends were slaughter the entire team of Avengers. “They couldn’t kill the Hulk though.”

 

The other alpha’s grimace did not fade one iota. “They could make the Hulk wish they could, though.”

 

“What is my life,” Steve whispered to himself for the second time that day. He lamented that it happened so often.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Kitchen, living room, bedroom,” Tony listed off, pointing in each one’s direction as they walked into the mansion. “Although quite honestly, if you could avoid bending me over in the kitchen, that would be preferable. The counters are tile. I don’t like being bent over something cold and sharp. And quite frankly it’s just not sanitary. I don’t want all my food covered in bodily fluids.”

 

Bucky wandered off in the direction of the kitchen, then came back after a few minutes, saying, “Ew, no, who would want to have sex in that kitchen? That’s the kind of kitchen you putter around in while saying ‘I love you’ and laughing when you get in each others’ ways.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, confused, but Steve was nodding along as if he understood, so he didn’t ask. “Do you guys want to explore while I get ready?”

 

“I’d actually like to investigate the bedroom before you start,” Steve answered.

 

The omega couldn’t help a fond smile. “So you can see what all can be used as a weapon or emergency exit?”

 

“Hey! No using weapons on me!” Bucky said as the blond blushed. “I already agreed to pull my punches with my left arm!”

 

“He’s probably checking for weapons in the unlikely case that someone interrupts us and he needs to protect my ass,” Tony pointed out, amused.

 

Steve blushed darker, proving that he’d hit the nail on the head. “—Honor! Protect your honor!”

 

Bucky snorted, amused. “Yeah, Tony, don’t you know that your ass has a proper name?”

 

“I hate you both,” the blond complained as they both laughed. “I’d break up with you except I think Natasha would kick my ass.”

 

“Only if you broke up with Tony,” the other alpha said, grinning. “If you broke up with just me, she’d probably come kick _my_ ass.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling, and reached out for the blond’s hands. “I think it’s sweet, Steve. Hey, when it gets warmer, we’ll have that lazy afternoon sex by the pool you want, okay?”

 

Steve lit up, happy enough to ignore Bucky laughing at him. “Really? That’s so nice, Tony. You don’t have to do that!”

 

“It’s romantic,” the omega said slyly, and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as the younger man nearly vibrated with smugness as he turned a smirk toward their other boyfriend.

 

“…Unimaginative,” Bucky drawled, turning to walk into the living room and probably checking to see what he could use as a weapon in there. “Send him down when he’s finished nosing around your bedroom, doll.”

 

Tony blushed a little. “ _Our_ bedroom.”

 

The alphas made happy noises. “You are so fucking _cute,_ ” Bucky said before he disappeared around the corner.

 

“Assholes,” Tony muttered, releasing one of the blond’s hands so he could grab his toiletry bag and lead him to their bedroom. “I had a king ordered just for you guys.”

 

“I did not relish the thought of having to squish into a twin with you and Bucky,” Steve admitted as he was led into the bedroom. He released the omega’s hand and began snooping, for lack of a better term—opening doors and peering inside, opening drawers and shuffling things around in them, ducking under the bed.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped the toiletry bag on the bureau. “I’ll have you know that as a child I had a full sized mattress, not a twin.” He listened to the blond shuffle around in the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head, humming quietly. He took a moment to frown down at the scar on his chest, then shrugged and opened his toiletry bag, pulling out a little bottle of pills.

 

“I thought we agreed on perfume,” Steve said from directly behind him, making him yelp.

 

“Steve! Fuck!” He turned, glaring at him, and smacked his shoulder with the back of his hand. “Scare me half to death why don’t you?”

 

The alpha frowned, looking contrite, then straightened his shoulders. “But we agreed on just the perfume.”

 

Tony sighed, raising an eyebrow, even though he was happy that the blond was concerned about the disclosure. “Steve, these pills aren’t to make me go into a faux-heat. They’re just to make sure I stay slick enough for all of the sex we’re going to have, like Viagra for omegas. It’s perfectly safe and if it hasn’t worn off by the time you guys have had enough, I’ll just use a plug or something.”

 

Steve leaned in to press their foreheads together and hummed quietly. “Plug yourself up when you’re full of our cum? That’ll just rile us up more, you know.”

 

“You guys are gonna wear yourselves out by beating each other up, too,” the brunet murmured, then leaned in for a quick kiss. “Okay now get out. I need to get ready and Bucky’s gonna be pissed if I’m already covered in your scent.”

 

Steve cupped his cheeks and growled playfully as he dragged his palms down his neck and shoulders. “—Okay see you downstairs!”

 

Tony laughed as the blond turned and ran out of the room with a grin. “Bucky’s going to kick your ass, Steve!”

 

He heard the alpha’s answering laughter and rolled his eyes, smiling, before turning back to the bureau and opening the bottle of pills. He popped a couple into his mouth and then slid his jeans off. Once they were off, he folded them and his shirt and put them in the bureau, then pulled out a pair of soft cotton pants that he’d bought specifically because they were going to be destroyed. They clung to his body in all the right places—namely his hips and ass—and, as his body started to react to the medication, the pants would show a nice, visible wet spot in the back.

 

Tony put on the pants and then grabbed the toiletry bag to take into the bathroom. Once there, he took out his make-up: lip balm that would make his lips just a little shiny and red, eyeliner to make his eyes pop and look as if he was actually surprised by his alphas being there, and just a _little_ bit of rouge to make him look flushed, like he was actually in heat.

 

He took a moment to stare into the mirror. Aside from the absence of sweat from overheating, he actually looked like he was going into his heat cycle. He was glad that he’d practiced putting the make-up on beforehand. He figured that his alphas would appreciate it. He fiddled with a bottle of cover-up, staring at his chest, then decided against trying to cover his scar; either Steve or Bucky would try to lick it, and then they’d be disgusted because make-up didn’t taste good, and he didn’t want to ruin the mood with that.

 

Besides, neither of the alphas had ever had any qualms about telling him how beautiful he was and how the scars just made him look strong and powerful. He was finding it harder and harder to disagree with them when they continued to praise his courage and strength for having the reactor removed.

 

Tony turned so his back was facing the mirror and peeked over his shoulder, frowning a little. He’d hoped the medicine would kick in sooner, but then again, maybe waiting would rile his lovers up more than frustrate them. He could always show up with the wet spot just beginning, but where was the fun in that? He turned back to his bag and pulled out a bottle of perfume, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell as he sprayed it on. Still, he _did_ smell like he was in an actual heat, and that’s what had been advertised, so he couldn’t complain.

 

Once he smelled enough, he went back into the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, rolling around on top of the blankets to cover them in his scent. He wanted the bedroom to feel more like it was _his_ than just someplace they were fucking, like a breeding den in ye olden tymes. Sure, typically only the winning alpha entered the breeding den for the season once the fight was over, but back then had been all about survival and definitely had fewer triads.

 

He could feel the medication finally kicking in, though, and shivered with anticipation as slick stuck to his pants and trickled between his thighs. He took a moment to wonder if this was really okay or if his boyfriends were just humoring him, then shoved the thought aside. Steve and Bucky had asked a lot of good questions and had even come up with their own safe words in case they became uncomfortable. They probably wouldn’t do that if they weren’t serious and on board.

 

Tony took a deep breath and stood, walking to the door. He hovered in the doorway, trembling with nerves, and called out, “I’m ready!”

 

There was a pause before Bucky called out, “What’s your safe word, hon’?”

 

Tony blushed a little, pleased. “It’s ‘quarks!’”

 

“And what are our safe words?” Steve called back.

 

“Yours is ‘pastels’ and Bucky’s is ‘cyclone!’”

 

There was silence for a couple more minutes before Steve finally shouted, “Okay, sweetheart. We’ll be waiting for you down here.”

 

Tony clutched the doorframe for a few seconds, trying to build his courage, then took a deep breath and walked toward the stairs. He felt prickly with nerves and excitement; he never thought he’d get to have this, but his lovers were cooperating, even seemed excited with the idea. That was more than he’d ever hoped for.

 

He made it to the foot of the stairs before he heard a low growl. He froze, hair on the back of his neck standing on end. The noise had come from the living room, and had sounded more like a warning than menacing. He shifted on his feet, every instinct in him telling him to flee, then forced himself to enter the living room.

 

Steve was near the TV, probably having been looking through the movies offered before he’d switched to his heat-sick persona. His pupils were blown wide and he looked ready to leap across the room to snatch him up. Tony took an unconscious step toward him, starting to lift his chin submissively, but a snarl on the other side of the room made him jump and turn.

 

Bucky was hanging in the other doorway, looking just as ready to grab him as the other alpha. His hair was down, causing a curtain through which his eyes seemed to glow as he stalked out of the shadowed doorway.

 

Tony looked back and forth between the alphas, flabbergasted that they were taking this so seriously, but at the same time incredibly thrilled. Steve was prowling around the couch, glancing at the other alpha menacingly. Bucky stopped to give him his full attention. Steve turned to face him, lips curled up in a sneer.

 

Tony yelped as they lunged at each other, stumbling back a step and onto the ground. He turned to sit properly and stared at them, agape, as Steve used his momentum from the jump to slam the brunet into the wall. Bucky was not to be outdone, using his broader frame to jerk himself to the side and instead slam his flesh elbow into the blond’s back.

 

Steve let out a miserable sound as the air was knocked out of him but was not deterred, instead shoving the brunet into the wall again and then lifting his hand to _fucking smash Bucky’s head into the wall holy shit—_

 

Bucky roared angrily and rolled them so that Steve had his back to the wall, pulling his metal arm back to punch him, then thought better of it and used his flesh hand to hit him instead. He hit him once, twice, three times—and then Steve let out a defeated noise and slumped to the side, as if he was stunned almost to unconsciousness—and he probably had been, because it looked like Bucky hadn’t been pulling his punches with his flesh hand all that much.

 

Bucky paused, as if waiting for the blond to continue fighting back, then grinned viciously and stood, turning to face the omega.

 

Tony continued to gape at him for a moment, and actually got to see when the alpha inhaled the scent of his perfume. His blown pupils dilated more, nearly covering his irises, and he let out a long, quiet sound of approval, as if he hadn’t been sure about the omega he was fighting for in the beginning, but he was glad he had done it now.

 

Tony squeaked and scrambled to his feet, the urge to flee stronger now that this predator was approaching him. He turned, but the alpha caught his arm and dragged him back. He yelped as Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to squirm away, whimpering as he leaned down and snuffled at his neck, where he’d made sure the perfume was strongest.

 

Bucky growled as he struggled, turning to press him down on the back of the couch. His flesh hand pressed on the back of the omega’s neck, making him whimper but stop struggling as his body reluctantly relaxed at the contact.

 

Tony shivered as he felt the alpha’s metal fingers trace over his bare back, almost too cool against his heated skin. They pressed over every ridge of his spine, making gooseflesh rise on his skin as they trailed over the dimples above his ass before sliding lower. He whimpered again as he felt those fingers press between his cheeks, dragging the fabric against his sensitive skin and then digging in so that the wet cotton pressed against his puffy hole. He gasped, hips shaking with the dual desire to flinch away and press closer. Bucky rubbed his index finger over his wet hole through the fabric, humming quietly, and causing the omega’s eyes to begin to water.

 

Bucky snarled and gripped the wet fabric tightly, yanking, and the seams gave with a loud rip. Tony whined quietly as the cool air hit his warm, sticky thighs, squirming again, but the alpha’s hand on the back of his neck forced him to settle. He couldn’t help the needy little sounds escaping his lips as one of the brunet’s metal fingers rubbed over his hole again, spreading his slick around. He arched into the touch with a pleading mewl, whimpering when the alpha just grabbed his cheek to spread him open a little.

 

There was a long pause as Tony held his breath, biting his lip, before the air left his lungs in a whoosh as he felt the blunt head of the alpha’s cock pressing between his cheeks. Tony threw his head back with a gasp as he felt the brunet’s cock catch on his rim as he thrust his hips clumsily, his own hips still twitching with the need to escape. Bucky growled and shoved down on his neck harder, folding him over the couch and making him go up on his toes.

 

Tony howled as the alpha finally shoved into him, one swift, powerful thrust that left him blinking tears out of his eyes from shock even as his slick hole welcomed the intrusion. He scrabbled at the fabric of the couch weakly as the brunet began fucking into him immediately, not giving him time to adjust, scrambling for purchase as his hips were slammed into the couch with each thrust.

 

The hand on the back of his neck released him to instead clench his hip, holding him in place so he couldn’t even rock into the alpha’s thrusts. Tony whined helplessly, trembling, as the brunet pounded into him. He couldn’t even move to pleasure himself, cock pressed between his stomach and the couch but unable to give it any friction with the vice grip on his hips.

 

Bucky snarled and leaned in to close his teeth on his shoulder, rumbling quietly as the omega whimpered again and went limp beneath him. He continued thrusting into him, into the hot, tight heat of the brunet’s body, knot beginning to catch on the omega’s rim. Tony didn’t even try to hold back his whimpers of complaint at every harder pull, thighs burning with the effort of trying to move his hips. He nearly choked when he felt the alpha’s metal hand against his throat, not squeezing, but resting, then wailed as Bucky jerked him back off the couch so he was standing upright, making him sink further onto his cock.

 

The alpha’s knot was swelling larger, making each thrust into him more intense than the last, and Tony reached back to try and grab the brunet’s shoulders, but each new thrust made him just a little more muddled. Bucky’s knot grew so swollen that it could no longer pass through his swollen rim easily, but he was not deterred, instead using shallow thrusts that butted his knot up against the omega’s wet hole. The wet smack of his knot slapping his cheeks was so obscene that the omega tried to struggle again in embarrassment, though all he earned for his trouble was harder thrusts so the knot _just_ caught his hole, leaving him breathless.

 

Tony yelped as he was pressed back against the couch, hips so high that his toes just barely skimmed the ground. Then he screeched as the alpha let go of his hips so he could spread his cheeks, pressing his swollen knot in with a long, wet squelching sound. He panted weakly, eyes watering again as the knot slid further into him, impossibly huge and solid and spreading his hole slowly enough that he felt every tiny, impatient thrust of the alpha’s hips. He forced himself not to stiffen, because that might drive the alpha wild enough to just shove in, waiting helplessly until it finally passed the halfway mark and his body did the rest—clenching and clenching until Bucky’s knot was snugly in his body, cock rammed firmly against his prostate so even when he wasn’t squirming, he was aware of it.

 

He let out a weak sob as his body continued to clench, instinctively trying to milk the alpha, and sagged over the back of the couch. Tony could feel the alpha grinning into his shoulder, smug, victorious. He twitched helplessly as the brunet sagged on top of him, more focused on his own labored breathing than the alpha coming down from his rutting high.

 

Bucky hummed, almost arrogantly, and began licking the bite mark on his shoulder, hips hitching with each clench of the omega’s hole. Tony could feel the alpha’s cum filling him, and he bit his lip as each clench of his hole made a wet noise, aural evidence of his body trying to be bred by a superior alpha. And if he could hear it, Bucky definitely could too.

 

Somehow his hum got smugger. The alpha definitely heard it. He tried to struggle, growling weakly, but Bucky just chuckled quietly and gripped the back of his neck again. Tony continued growling, but he sagged in the brunet’s grip again helplessly, groaning as the other man pressed his hips more firmly between his legs.

 

Tony grunted when he felt Bucky tug his knot, eyes fluttering open, and he wondered when he’d closed them. Had he dozed off as he’d waited for the alpha’s knot to shrink, scruffed to calmness as he was? He groaned as the brunet tugged again, deciding yes, he’d probably fallen asleep, because his body was sore from clenching on his knot but he couldn’t remember stopping.

 

Bucky finally pulled his knot free with a quiet snarl, and Tony shuddered as he felt slick and cum immediately begin dribbling down his thighs. He whined helplessly as the alpha slid his hand around his throat again, drawing him to stand up straight so he could press his teeth to where his bonding gland would be—

 

Tony flinched at the angry snarl that tore through the air, eyes wide, before yelping as Bucky’s hands were ripped off him. He turned, legs shaking, and couldn’t help his breath hitching when he saw that Steve had tackled Bucky to the ground. Bucky was trying to fight back, but he’d already used his energy rutting him and didn’t have the strength he’d started with. It didn’t take long for Steve to punch him into submission.

 

Tony stumbled away from the couch as the blond spun toward him. He knew he would never be able to outrun him, but every instinct in him was saying that Bucky had won, Bucky was his breeding alpha—so he ran anyway, even though he was still sore from being knotted the first time.

 

Steve caught up to him halfway up the stairs, so he knew the alpha was playing with him, because he really shouldn’t have made it two steps. Tony struggled for approximately three seconds before the blond caught his wrists and held them in one hand above his head. He whimpered as the alpha pressed his free hand to the scar on his chest, staring up at him from beneath his lashes. Sometimes an alpha could be forced out mid-heat, and the new winner would wait a while to make sure the former breeding alpha wouldn’t come back. Tony yelped when the blond suddenly snarled and dragged him up the stairs the rest of the way—apparently that wasn’t going to be the case with Steve.

 

Steve gave the brunet a shove so he stumbled into the wall before crowding him up against it, leaning down to snuffle the scent on his neck as his hands reached down to grab the back of his thighs. Tony yelped as he was heaved upward, arms flying around the alpha’s neck, and groaned when Steve let out a smug growl. His breath hitched as he felt the blond’s fingers pressing to his puffy rim, eyes rolling back as he dipped his fingers in, spreading them so he was holding him open wide.

 

The alpha’s cock soon followed, the wet sounds even louder as he drew his hand back to the brunet’s thigh and began snapping his hips back and forth. Tony clung to him because the only other option was to struggle and fall, letting out pathetic little mewls with each inward thrust, because Bucky’s knot had made him even more sensitive. At least Steve seemed to like the noises, if his happy sound he made and quickening thrusts were any indication.

 

Tony whimpered as he dug his fingers into the alpha’s hair, pressed between the wall and the blond’s solid body. He couldn’t do anything but hold on, thighs spread wide around the bulk of the alpha’s waist, so much that he couldn’t even wrap his legs around him. Each thrust of the blond’s hips slammed his own into the wall behind him, and he knew he would have hand-shaped bruises on his thighs from how tightly they were being held.

 

Steve growled quietly and bit down on his other shoulder, making him let out a noise of complaint, but the snarl he got for it made him quiet again, closing his eyes. Tony whimpered as he felt the blond’s knot catching inside him, squeezing his eyes shut; he felt even more prickly and sensitive now with the memory of Bucky’s knot in his body. Steve wasn’t one to be outdone, though, and paused to change the omega’s position just enough that he could really pound into him.

 

Tony wailed as the alpha began fucking into him in earnest, hands giving his thighs a short squeeze before moving further up to knead his ass. His breath hitched as he felt his cheeks being pulled apart, eyes widening sightlessly as Steve punched his knot into him without a second’s pause, before sagging in his grip. He knew that Steve’s knot hadn’t yet expanded fully, because it was larger than even Bucky’s, but feeling it moving in him made him begin clenching immediately, and he groaned as his sore muscles tried to milk him before he’d even come.

 

Steve made a very pleased sound, no doubt because his body clenching felt fantastic on his knot, and continued fucking into him, punching out little noises of distress until, overwhelmed, Tony leaned in and bit down on the blond’s shoulder to try and muffle them. He groaned when the alpha made another pleased sound, as if happy that he was so overwhelmed he had to bite him. Tony dug his nails into the blond’s back, toes curling as the alpha’s cock hit his prostate.

 

Steve made a noise like he’d discovered something wonderful and pressed the brunet against the wall harder, leaning back so he could get a little more leverage to thrust. Tony wailed as every thrust struck his prostate, clawing at the blond’s back to try and gain some semblance of control. His breath hitched when he felt Steve move one of his hands from his thighs, eyes widening as it wrapped around his neglected cock. Tony shivered and bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. A moment later, he let out a little hiccup and came all over his stomach, dragging his nails down Steve’s back and leaving dark, angry red lines in their wake. He sagged in the blond’s arms, boneless, even as his body continued its minute clenches around the alpha’s still-pistoning knot.

 

He felt Steve stiffen a few minutes later, groaning, and pried his eyes open to look up at the alpha. Steve looked almost dopy, he was so pleased, hips twitching as he filled him with cum. He pressed his hips in again, spreading his thighs wider, and making Tony snarl quietly at him in complaint because he did not want both of his legs dislocated. Steve quieted him with a kiss that almost took more out of him than the sex— _almost._

 

Tony let his head fall on the blond’s shoulder, eyes falling shut again. He was exhausted, sore, and just a little bit out-of-sorts because logically, he’d known this would happen, but instinctually, he was appalled that his first alpha had been so easily defeated and that he was now technically both of theirs to use as they wished until his heat was over. He gasped as Steve grabbed his hair to tug his head back, only settling when he bit down on his collarbone instead of biting down on where his bonding gland would be.

 

He allowed himself the luxury of dozing again as the alpha filled him, but was unable to fall into a solid nap like he had with Bucky because the blond kept nipping just a little too sharply when he sensed he was about to fall to sleep. However, that meant he could feel how his body’s clenches stopped being so effective over time as the alpha’s knot shrunk, and he groaned as Steve pulled his knot out with an obscene sound, more slick and cum flowing out of him and down his legs.

 

Tony gasped as he was set down on his feet, leaning back against the wall and locking his knees so he wouldn’t fall. Steve looked entirely too smug for someone that had lost the original fight for him as he looked down at his trembling body. Tony tried to growl at him, but the amused huff he got for his efforts told him that he hadn’t done anything but look adorable.

 

He flinched a little as the blond cupped his cheeks, but relaxed with a quiet mew as he was drawn into a kiss, reaching up to grab Steve’s wrists for some sort of support.

 

Then there was a snarl, the smack of flesh on flesh, and Tony was left blinking into space as Steve was torn away from him. He turned his head and couldn’t help a snort when he saw Bucky had Steve in a headlock and was muttering curses in his ear.

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony hobbled into the bedroom, covering his mouth to smother his laugh at the high-pitched yelp he heard from the blond that typically meant Bucky was now sitting on him. He went into the bathroom to grab a towel as they began yelling at each other, bringing it back out so he could fold it carefully on the bed so he didn’t get it all messy and wet.

 

Before he could even try to situate himself on it, Bucky burst into the room, grinning, and ran over to pick him up by the hips and toss him onto the towel.

 

“Oof!” Tony squirmed, trying to get himself into a better position, but apparently hadn’t even needed to put forth _that_ much effort, because Bucky was manhandling him onto his back like he weighed no more than an ounce.

 

He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth as the brunet grabbed the back of his knees and pushed his legs up and open. “Oh shit—”

 

Bucky paused, looking up at him in concern. “…You usin’ your safe word?”

 

“No,” Tony said mulishly even though he was touched with the concern. “’m just—sore.”

 

“Mm,” the alpha agreed, frowning, and leaned in. “’cause you’re not actually in heat, yeah. If you need me to stop, say so, doll.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to agree, but all that came out was a startled yowl as Bucky shoved his face between his cheeks and _licked._ He reached down with shaking hands to grab the brunet’s hair, whining as he began eating him out in earnest. He didn’t know what it was about his ass that made Bucky go wild, but he wasn’t going to discourage it. Somehow, he seemed more excited than usual. He wondered if that had anything to do with the faux-rut they’d been in but _that didn’t matter_ because holy shit Bucky was having the time of his life licking him clean and really, who was he to complain—

 

Tony let out a startled noise when he noticed Steve hovering on the other side of the bed. When the alpha saw that he’d noticed him, he offered him a boyish grin and climbed onto the bed, pausing only when Bucky growled at him. Tony shivered because that was an entirely new sensation.

 

“…He’s not going to move if it means taking his mouth away from my ass,” Tony offered.

 

Steve took that as permission and crawled over to settle beside his head, leaning down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw. Tony couldn’t help but purr at the attention, lifting one hand from Bucky’s head to instead grab the blond’s shoulder. A moment later, Steve moved up to an actual kiss, soft and slow, taking time to explore his mouth.

 

When the alpha leaned back, he looked down at him fondly. “Was that everything that you hoped for, sweetheart?”

 

Tony smiled back helplessly. “Everything and mo— _ore!_ ” He looked down with a scandalized squawk. “What the fuck are you doing to me, you lout!?”

 

Bucky sat back, licking his lips and grinning smugly. “Suckin’ as much of our spunk out as I can.”

 

“Gross,” Steve said, but he was still smiling. “Is there _anything_ you won’t do to Tony’s ass?”

 

“Reject it,” the brunet replied immediately.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed as the two alphas began laughing, pressing his foot to Bucky’s shoulder and _shoving._ He listened to him yelp as he toppled over and sat up, wincing. “Oof. Gonna be sore for a while.”

 

Steve frowned, concerned, and reached out to gently rub the small of his back. “Maybe we should have had some more foreplay.”

 

“No foreplay was kind of the point,” Tony began, only to let out a startled ‘whumph’ as Bucky shoved him back onto the bed and returned to his spot between his legs. “Wow, you’re still really riled up, aren’t you?”

 

Bucky made a pleased sound, nodding slightly, and ran is hands up and down the omega’s thighs.

 

“Obsessed,” Steve said fondly. “If you want me to kick him, just say the word.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Tony squirmed, trying to get more comfortable as the brunet began licking into him again. “So was that as good for you as it was for me?”

 

The blond smiled, leaning down to pepper his face with kisses. “Sweetheart, you wanna do this again, you just let me know. Kinda liked having you at my mercy. Also kinda liked punching Bucky in the head.”

 

Bucky leaned back with a slurp, raising an eyebrow. “Is it because I called your fantasy boring?”

 

“I’m gonna punch him again,” Steve told Tony by way of answer.

 

“It’s sweet, Steve,” Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes. “You know I’m just teasing, right? Like, you’re so possessive of Tony and me, it just boggles my mind that the most risqué thing you can think of is to have sex by a pool.”

 

Steve snorted. “Maybe that’s not the most risqué thing. Maybe that’s just the thing I want the most.”

 

Tony turned his head to peer up at him from under his lashes. “You have something more risqué, Steve? Hit me with your best shot, big guy.”

 

“I wanna lick you open and fuck you at one of your galas so everyone can hear you screaming my name,” the blond answered immediately, making Tony blush and cover his cheeks.

 

Bucky choked. “S-Steve!”

 

“But I don’t actually want to do it,” Steve continued, ignoring their reactions. “I just like the thought. You know someone would come check on us and then I’d get super possessive and angry.”

 

“I could arrange something,” Tony began after a moment.

 

Steve waved him off. “Nah. That’s kind of why I never told you. I’m perfectly alright with it remaining a fantasy.”

 

“Fuckin’ holding out on me,” Bucky muttered, ducking back between Tony’s legs. “You have _that_ fantasy in your head but you tell me about lazy sex beside a pool. Ridiculous. I can’t believe you.”

 

“I can,” Tony started, only to yelp when he felt the brunet press two of his metal fingers into him alongside his tongue. “Wow!”

 

Steve chuckled quietly. “And you accused _me_ of having a high libido.”

 

The omega shot him a glare. “You both have high libidos, Steven. Don’t pretend you don’t.”

 

“Ooh, I got a ‘Steven,’” the blond teased. “That’ll sure show me.”

 

Tony made a face at him. “You bet that’ll show yo—whoa!” He yelped as Bucky suddenly tossed him over onto his stomach, closer to the edge of the bed so his legs were hanging off of it. “What is your—oh!” He tossed his head back as the alpha pressed into him again, slow and gentle and such a counterpoint to their previous coupling. “Okay, wow—Fuck, Bucky, I don’t know if I can take another knot right now,” he complained, biting his bottom lip.

 

“s good,” Bucky mumbled, leaning down to nip at his shoulder. “’m gonna knot my hand and come on your back.”

 

Steve whistled softly. “Sounds good to me. Get some on his ass, too.”

 

Tony mewed, gripping the towel weakly. “Ooh, that does sound good. Do that.”

 

“Bossy,” Bucky complained good-naturedly. “You’re both lucky that I like bossy.”

 

Steve scoffed, reaching down to grab his own erection and stroke it idly. “Don’t pretend that you haven’t always liked being bossed around, you jerk. Remember Amelia Somerset?”

 

Bucky nodded, smirking. “Mm. Pity whatever alpha decided she needed a firm hand.”

 

“Who’s Am—EL—ia Somerset?” Tony asked, whimpering softly as the brunet’s thrusts went a little deeper, the beginnings of his knot pressing between his cheeks.

 

“She was Bucky’s first girlfriend out of school,” Steve said slyly. “She’d tell him to do something and he’d drop everything to do it. One time she told him to punch the biggest alpha we’d ever seen because he insulted her brother and this idiot _did it._ Looked even worse than me when I came home from a fight.”

 

Bucky rumbled quietly, leaning down to bite the back of Tony’s neck. “She was good for it.”

 

Tony frowned, even as he arched back against his teeth. “G-good for it?”

 

The brunet grinned. “She… ‘saw to my wounds,’ if you know what I mean.”

 

“Loudly,” Steve deadpanned. “I almost smothered myself trying to block it out.”

 

Tony giggled.

 

“Jealous,” Bucky accused without heat. He leaned back, watching his cock disappear into the omega’s hole. “Hey, Steve, can you sketch this later?”

 

“Hmm?” Steve leaned over, groaning softly as he watched the other alpha’s knot pressing to the brunet’s puffy rim before retreating again and again. “Shit, yeah, I will. You were made for our dicks, honey—this is beautiful.”

 

Tony couldn’t help preening a little. “I _am_ beautiful.”

 

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, endlessly fond. “Yeah, you are, doll.” He slid his hand around his knot and stilled, knuckles pressing against the omega’s rim. “How you feel, sweetheart?”

 

“Prickly,” Tony admitted.

 

“Sounds like a good time to come on your back then.” Bucky clenched his hand around his knot and groaned quietly. “Shit. You’ve spoiled me, doll—Your body is so much better than my hand.”

 

Tony mewed as felt the alpha’s hot cum splatter on his lower back, arching his hips up so that the muscles in his back flexed. He heard Bucky let out a wounded noise and smiled smugly. “’course it’s better than your hand. I’m a _treasure._ ”

 

“And so modest,” Steve teased, amused, and reached under him to fondle his right nipple.

  
Tony squeaked and tried to bat his hand away. “Prickly!”

 

“’m gonna hold you down and suckle ‘em ‘til you’re bruised later,” Steve promised, letting his hand be pushed away. “Look at that, Buck. Is there anything better than our omega covered in our cum?”

 

“When it’s on his face, maybe.” Bucky gave the brunet’s ass a quick slap, making him jump with a yelp. “If I thought I could knot your mouth, I would, doll.”

 

Tony reached back to rub where he’d been slapped with a tiny wince. “You could.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and took a step back. “Honey, I don’t want your cause of death to be ‘suffocation by knot.’”

 

“Your knot’s smaller than Steve’s, I could do it,” Tony insisted.

 

“ _No._ ”

 

Tony grumbled, even as he struggled to sit up. He yelped when Steve grabbed his hips and tugged him up and onto his feet. “Ee-!”

 

“Hey, hold this,” Steve ordered, passing the brunet to Bucky.

 

“This!?” Tony began, outraged.

 

Steve dropped to his knees in front of him, one hand slipping between his legs to fondle his still-dripping hole, knuckles gently rubbing over his swollen rim, as the other grabbed his waist for balance. He looked up at the omega from beneath his lashes as he gave his hard cock one long, slow lick, then leaned in and took him down his throat.

 

“I am a this,” Tony wheezed, knees buckling, and fell back against Bucky.

 

 

 

Bucky rested his chin on the brunet’s shoulder to look down at him. “Look good with his cock in your mouth, Stevie.”

 

Steve slid up, laving his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock before he said, “Can you believe that people don’t think sucking a male omega’s dick is necessary?”

 

“It’s _so_ necessary,” Bucky said as he watched the blond take him down his throat again. He grabbed Tony’s chin in his metal hand and forced him to tilt his head back over his shoulder with a whimper. “Isn’t it, doll?” When the brunet only whimpered again, burying his hands in the alpha’s hair, he nipped his ear gently. “You’re beautiful, doll.”

 

Tony whined helplessly as Steve slid the hand from his waist to grab his ass and tugged him forward, throat hot and wet around him. “Steve-!” He let out another whine as the blond’s fingers slid into him, pressing gently on his prostate and then massaging. “ _Steve!_ ”

 

Steve growled softly before swallowing around his cock. He tightened his grip on the brunet’s ass as he bucked his hips, then let the soft cheek go in favor of reaching down to quickly stroke his own cock. He looked up at the omega through his lashes again and couldn’t help the smug thrill that went through him when he saw Tony’s mouth hanging open, panting desperately for air. He groaned and reached down to grab his knot, squeezing, and gave one last, hard suck to the brunet’s cock. Tony let out a wail, going up on his toes, and came down the alpha’s throat.

 

Steve leaned back, licking his lips, as he brought his hand from the omega’s dripping hole to instead try and keep at least some of his own cum off the carpet. “Prickly still, honey?”

 

Tony let out a weak snarl and tried to kick him. It mostly felt like a love-tap.

 

“Let’s get him a shower before he decides to teach us a real lesson,” Bucky suggested, sliding a hand under the omega’s knees and scooping him up.

 

“You can both sleep on the couch,” Tony muttered petulantly, even as he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck.

 

Steve frowned. “Sorry, Buck, guess you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

 

Bucky squawked. “Why?!”

 

“’cause there’s only enough room for one of us on the couch and I will literally fight you for it.”

 

Tony giggled quietly. “You guys can sleep in bed with me then. I don’t want to have to explain why I need blood cleaned out of the furniture. Man, not looking forward to explaining all the other fluids on the carpet.”

 

Steve turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to warm up before he stepped aside to allow the other two in. “Did you remodel this shower to fit three people before we came here, Tony?”

 

“Yes,” Tony answered, just a touch haughty.

 

“Good,” Steve said, and then took the showerhead and sprayed him in the face.

 

Tony screeched. “Bucky, defend my honor!”

 

“We’re all going to slip and die,” Bucky said, but obediently threw a loofah at the blond’s face.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Only Steve slipped, and he luckily ended up on his ass and not his head.

 

“I deserved it,” Steve admitted as he toweled himself off.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Of course you deserved it, starting a fight in the shower. You could have given Tony a panic attack!”

 

Steve had the decency to look ashamed. “Yeah, that was a bad move. I’m sorry, To—holy shit.”

 

“What?!” Bucky whipped around to see what Steve was gaping at and nearly choked on his tongue when he saw Tony bent over the counter and easing a pretty decent-sized plug into himself. “Where did you even get that?!”

 

“My toiletry bag, where I hold a plethora of things.” Tony rolled his eyes, unimpressed, then winced as the plug slid home. “Ooh, that’s gonna be sore for a while.”

 

Steve crowded up behind him. “Sweetheart, I could have helped with that. You don’t need to twist yourself like this.”

 

Tony shot him another unimpressed look. “You mean you’d fuck me with it until I cried.”

 

“…Not until you _cried,_ ” Steve muttered, running his hands up and down his sides.

 

“Don’t fuckin’ lie, punk,” Bucky scoffed. “Sometimes I think you like fucking him with a dildo more than your own dick.”

 

The blond shrugged. “Everybody has their kinks.”

 

“Aw, sweetie,” Tony cooed. “We can go online when we get home and pick out a new one for you to use on me.”

 

Steve pumped his fist into the air. “Yes!”

 

“I have to do something special for Bucky, too.” The brunet turned to look at the other alpha skeptically. “…What would you like?”

 

Bucky sighed, frowning. “You don’t have to get me anything.”

 

Tony gave him a very severe look. “James.”

 

Bucky groaned. “Tony, I hate it when you use my full name—”

 

“Buchanan.”

 

“I really don’t need anything right now—”

 

“ _Barnes._ ”

 

Bucky threw his hands up, frustrated. “I mean, maybe I could pick out the panties you’re going to wear when we do Steve and my scene next month?”

 

Tony reached up to pat his cheek. “Oh, honey. Do you want to pick from what I already own or do you want to pick out new ones?”

 

The brunet blushed a little. “…I think, just to keep it fair, that I should be able to pick out brand new ones if Steve’s going to get a brand new toy to use on you.”

 

“See, you would have been a little jealous,” Tony teased, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I know my alphas.”

 

Steve smiled, absolutely besotted. “You’re the best, Tony.”

 

“Yes, I know,” the omega sighed, reaching out to pat his shoulder. “I’m tired. Take me to bed.”

 

“I love you so much,” Bucky said helplessly as the brunet wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck to be carried.

 

“I love you too. And I love Steve too. But seriously, I’m tired,” Tony complained. “Please take me to bed.”

 

Steve scooped him up immediately, burying his nose in the omega’s still-damp hair. “You really are the best, you know? So generous. So sweet.” He sighed. “So considerate.”

 

Tony turned toward Bucky and made sad eyes. “Bucky help. He’s complimenting me and I _want to sleep._ ”

 

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky sighed, smiling in amusement as he clapped a hand on his shoulder to lead him out of the bathroom.

 

Steve frowned at him and complained, “You guys never let me finish!”

 

“That’s because one time I was curious to see how long you could go and after twenty minutes of Tony nearly having a stroke, I decided that I didn’t want to have to listen to that again.” Bucky tossed the messy towel off the bed and pulled the blankets back. “Get in and go to sleep.”

 

“I did not nearly have a stroke,” Tony mumbled, crawling into the center of the bed. “I was blushing, but I wasn’t going to have a stroke.”

 

Bucky let Steve crawl in before pulling the blankets back up. He circled the bed to crawl in on the other side. “Get some rest, doll. We took a lot out of you.”

 

Tony mewed as the alphas pressed up against him. “You’re going to boil me alive like this.”

 

“Want some cheese with your whine, sweetheart?” Steve drawled.

 

“’m gonna murder you guys one of these days and no jury would convict me,” Tony muttered.

 

Bucky growled softly. “Both of you go to sleep.”

 

Tony squirmed, leaning his head back and just barely placing a kiss against his cheek. Then he faced forward again and kissed Steve’s chin before snuggling down between them.

 

Steve looked down at him fondly before carefully leaning over him to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips. “Goodnight. Thanks for not punching me with your metal arm.”

 

Bucky grabbed the back of his head so he couldn’t pull away so quickly and gave him another kiss. “Wouldn’t wanna give ya an ugly mug, punk.”

 

“Wouldn’t feel very good, either,” Steve drawled, smirking.

 

Tony’s hand suddenly popped up between them, waving, so they hurriedly ducked backward so as not to get hit. “If you want to have a make-out session, don’t do it with me in the middle. I’m _tired._ ”

 

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “Okay, sweetheart. One last kiss.”

 

Steve smacked one last kiss to Bucky’s lips before leaning down to nuzzle the omega’s hair. “Bossy. Goodnight, honey.”

 

“Goodnight. There are tons of guest rooms if you guys want to get it on without me. Just be quiet.”

 

Bucky coughed to cover up another laugh. “We’ll keep that in mind, doll. Thanks.”

 

Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna go get it on without Tony, Bucky?”

 

“What’s the point if he’s not there to watch?”

 

The blond frowned. “Yeah, that’s true.” He dipped his head to press a kiss to the omega’s forehead. “Okay. We’re going to sleep now.”

 

“Good,” Tony slurred.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Bucky almost forgot about being able to pick out lingerie until Steve turned to him and said, “You think I should go with another dildo or something that vibrates?” Then he did a fantastic impression of Tony and dropped a plate on his foot. Unfortunately, the one that hit his foot wasn’t ten pounds.

 

“How,” Bruce asked tiredly as Steve carried him into his lab, scowling and foot swollen to twice its regular size. “ _Why?_ ”

 

“I dropped a forty-five pound plate on my foot,” Bucky ground out.

 

Bruce waved away the scan JARVIS had made of his foot. “It’s broken. I don’t even need to look to know it’s broken.”

 

“What can we do?” Steve asked, looking guiltier by the second.

 

“Wait for it to heal, I guess. He’d metabolize the ointment before it did any good. It’s probably healing already.” Bruce moved like he was going to poke his foot.

 

Bucky hurriedly drew it away from him. “I’ll just be in our room then.”

 

Amused, the beta said, “Maybe ice it to help with the swelling.”

 

Steve awkwardly backed out of the room and went to the elevator. “Sorry, Buck.”

 

“I am holding this against you for a week,” Bucky informed him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“…I’ll rub your other foot?”

 

“No, I’m ticklish and that won’t help anyone.”

 

Steve carried him into the penthouse and to the bedroom. “I’ll just get you some ice.”

 

“Bring me a popsicle as well,” Bucky ordered, because his foot wouldn’t be broken for long so he needed to milk this for as long as he could. Although come to think of it, he could probably get Steve to bring him a Popsicle even if he wasn’t injured.

 

Tony burst into the room just as Bucky finished his Popsicle. “I heard you were injured! What happened?!”

 

“I pulled a you and dropped a plate on my foot,” Bucky drawled. He pointed at Steve, who was trying to make himself look as unobtrusive as possible. “It’s his fault.”

 

“Steve!” Tony gasped, scandalized.

 

Steve covered his face. “I’m sorry!”

 

“What even _happened?!_ ”

 

“…I asked whether I should get something for you that vibrated.”

 

Bucky marveled at how quickly the omega’s face turned red. It was always the strangest things that made him blush—being complimented sincerely, getting kissed in front of the team, Steve enjoying using toys on him. It was like the reminder that someone actually loved him was embarrassing.

 

Sometimes, Bucky wished he could go find whoever made Tony this way and beat them bloody. He knew that Steve felt the same way.

 

“Steve,” Tony began slowly. “I want you to get what _you_ want. If Bucky wants something different, he can get it.”

 

Steve beamed at the omega like the sappy idiot he was. Bucky found it hard to make fun of him, though. Tony was so generous—how could he make fun of that?

 

“’m sorry you dropped a plate on your foot,” the brunet continued, crawling onto the bed and curling up against the alpha’s side. “I’m here now, though. That’s better.”

 

Bucky’s head fell forward almost of its own volition, nose buried in the omega’s hair. There was something comforting about having his omega nearby when he was injured. He’d heard there was research proving that having an omega nearby actually helped alphas heal, but decided he didn’t really care if it was true or not. The soft scent of his omega was already relaxing him, and the dull ache of his foot faded into the background in favor of paying attention to him.

 

He gathered the omega into his arms and pulled him into his lap, careful not to jostle his broken foot. “C’mere.”

 

“I’m sort of concerned at how much being manhandled _doesn’t_ bother me,” Tony admitted as he straddled the brunet’s lap.

 

“’s why we’re such a good fit, hon’,” Bucky assured him. “But speaking of why my foot was broken—”

 

The omega’s expression immediately went amused. “Uh huh.”

 

“—How ‘bout we pick out some toys and panties, huh? Our scene’s coming up in a couple weeks. How’s your ass, by the way?”

 

“Sometimes when I think about it I get a twinge, but fully healed.” Tony pressed a kiss to his jaw, then turned, giving Steve an appraising look. “Think you can do that, Steve, or do you still feel too guilty?”

 

Steve blushed. “How was I supposed to know he was going to freak out like that?!”

 

“I didn’t freak out, jerk, I was surprised!”

 

“Boys,” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

Bucky and Steve set their jaws stubbornly. The omega only laughed, because for all the ways they were different, they were still quite the same.

 

“Idiots,” he said fondly, turning around so his back was to Bucky’s chest. He reached a hand out to Steve and waited until the blond was snuggled up against them before he leaned his head back on the other alpha’s shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes at him. “At least Steve can rub your uninjured foot, though.”

 

Bucky scowled. “I’m _ticklish._ The last time he tried to rub my feet I kicked him in the shoulder and almost dislocated it.”

 

“Aw, sad.” Tony frowned.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, sighing. “I can rub your feet instead, Tony.”

 

“I’m not the one that got injured here!”

 

Bucky pressed a kiss to the back of the omega’s neck, smiling a little. “Let him rub your feet, doll. It would be a waste otherwise.”

 

“Well… If you say so.” Tony was pleased, though. He loved having his feet rubbed.

 

Steve coughed to cover up a laugh and reached out to grab a tablet. “So are we looking at panties first, then? Buck _is_ injured, after all.”

 

“I already have an idea of what I want,” Bucky admitted. “I’m just torn between red or light blue.”

 

“They are both excellent colors on me,” Tony agreed, taking the tablet from the blond and opening up a new search. “Why not both? Pick out a nightie for me instead of a robe.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve, trying to convey ‘Tony is the best and I love him.’ With the returning grin he got, he was certain that Steve understood.

 

“So I was lookin’ at teddies and they’re kinda ugly,” Bucky began, smiling when the omega nodded along in agreement. “But I did find a nice lookin’ babydoll. Silk and lace. Stops at the thigh.”

 

Tony turned a smirk on him. “Sounds like you were holding out on me. You were gonna sneak in a babydoll either way, weren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” the alpha admitted. “But it comes in red and you look so _good_ in red.”

 

“He bookmarked it,” Steve added.

 

Bucky squawked, betrayed.

 

“Well let’s just look up Bucky’s bookmarks, then—Oh!” Tony blushed a little. “That’s an awful lot of bookmarks, Buck-o.”

 

He snatched the tablet from the omega’s hands and huffed, hurriedly bringing up the lingerie he’d been talking about before Tony could start _really_ teasing him. “This one.”

 

Tony took the tablet back and hummed thoughtfully. “That’s nice.” He wasn’t so sure about the cups drawing attention to the scarring in the middle of his chest, but to be honest most lingerie did that anyway. “Illusion of coverage. I like it. Did you want the matching panty?”

 

“I, uh, picked out different panties.” He clicked on the tab for them. “In blue. Like your reactor.”

 

“You’re a sap,” Tony said fondly as he examined the panties. “They’re lovely, though. JARVIS, put in orders in my sizes, please.”

 

Bucky blinked in surprise. “Wha—You don’t have any complaints, or anything?”

 

The omega rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s a gift, so I don’t mind wearing it. And actually I expected you to want a thong, but these panties are nice. Got a back and everything.”

 

“If I made you wear a thong, it would be uncomfortable to wear a plug,” Bucky blurted out. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows, grinning. “So thoughtful. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

 

“Shut up,” the brunet mumbled, burying his face in the omega’s neck.

 

“Aw, honey,” Tony cooed lifting his hand to lightly scratch the alpha’s scalp. “Okay, I’ll tease you when you’re feeling less vulnerable. Steve!” he chirped, turning to the blond. “What toys were you thinking?”

 

Steve leaned in, lifting his hand to gently rub the back of the other alpha’s neck. “Multiple toys?”

 

“Let’s start with two, since Bucky picked two things,” Tony replied, amused.

 

“Okay. Um… You said whatever I want, right?”

 

The omega raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, Steve. I mean, I will draw the line if it’s something I know I don’t like, if that’s what you’re worried about. I do know my limits.”

 

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “…Could I get some attachments?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replied immediately. “Attachments for what?”

 

The blond tapped on tablet to open up his own folder of bookmarks. “I was thinking of a knot for the Sybian.”

 

“You and that Sybian,” the brunet sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. “Who knew you enjoyed watching more than actually doing. How big do you want the knot to be?”

 

“Big enough that you would have to really try to get off it,” Steve blurted out, then blushed brightly. “Uh.”

 

Tony bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You really want me stuck to that Sybian saddle, don’t you? You know I can buy a Sybian with cuffs on it.”

 

Steve let out a noise that was half-wounded and half incredibly turned on. “Could you?”

 

“I bet you like to watch me cry and beg,” the brunet mused as the alpha whimpered. “You scold Bucky but I bet you love it when he eats me out so long that I’m a sobbing mess. Is it the begging? Or the tears? I’ve been told that I’m very beautiful when I cry.”

 

“You are,” the blond groaned, leaning in to press his forehead to his shoulder. “Oh my God.”

 

“Aaand there’s a knot,” Tony said, adding the knot attachment to their cart. “We’ll need a little more foreplay to use it but I’m pretty sure you and Bucky are okay with that.” He yelped when Bucky grabbed his hips and dragged him over his lap just enough to feel his hardening cock between his cheeks. “Ack! Bucky, your foot’s broken. Calm down.”

 

“You could ride me,” Bucky said breathlessly.

 

Tony slapped at his hands, squawking, “No, you always try to roll me over and fuck me anyway! Bucky, _behave._ ”

 

“I don’t want to behave,” the brunet groaned. “I want to be-fucking you.”

 

Tony frowned at him, deeply disappointed, and reached out to tap his foot. The alpha let out an agonized whine and let go of his hips, muttering to himself about why he always chose assholes to be with. Steve reached out to pat his shoulder consolingly. They were all assholes, but Tony sometimes was the most assholish of them all.

 

“Behave,” Tony said again, scowling at him, then turned his attention back to the tablet. “Okay. What else, Steve?”

 

“A knotless dildo for the fuck machine,” Steve said immediately.

 

The omega turned to give him a long look. “…You really _do_ like watching me beg and cry, don’t you?”

 

“It’ll make you more desperate for _my_ knot,” the blond informed him. After a pause, he added, “Also yes. I do like watching you beg and cry. It’s your fault, though.”

 

Tony squawked again. “My fault?!”

 

Steve leaned in so their foreheads were touching, growling softly. “Do you remember our first heat together?”

 

Tony nodded a little, unable to tear his eyes away. Yes, he did remember their first heat together, when he’d been so unused to alphas actually caring whether or not he enjoyed himself. It was part of the reason he’d gone so long without a heat partner, and he’d been so afraid that Steve and Bucky were going to be just like the others. And then they’d wrung three orgasms out of him before they even let him touch their dicks.

 

Steve leaned back, nodding. “Honestly, listening to you cry and beg for our knots just flipped a switch in my brain. Now I can’t think about anything else.”

 

“He talks about leaving you on the saddle while we go on our morning runs,” Bucky murmured into his ear. “Told ‘im it’d be irresponsible, leaving our omega all hot and desperate. Don’t know who could stumble in on ya while you’re vulnerable.”

 

“Broken foot!” Tony barked, as much a reminder to himself as to them, because he was not going to be the one that jostled the idiot alpha’s leg and caused him more pain.

 

Bucky stroked the brunet’s side. “I’ll suffer.”

 

“Ah!” Steve plucked the omega from his lap before he could give Bucky a swift elbow in the gut, depositing him on the floor. “Bucky, don’t forget that you pick assholes.”

 

Bucky frowned as he watched the omega sniff derisively and saunter around the bed to grab the tablet again, hips swaying way more than they usually did. “What the fuck is wrong with me.”

 

“Honey, it’s a long list,” Tony teased, smiling a little. “Okay, and a knotless dildo for the sex machine.”

 

“You’re too good to us, doll,” Bucky drawled, holding his arms out in a bid to draw him back onto the bed.

 

The brunet skittered to the foot of the bed, frowning. “I was actually in the middle of a project when JARVIS told me about your foot.”

 

“So you’re just going to fly in, order us presents, and leave. While I’m injured,” Bucky deadpanned.

 

Tony scoffed at him. “Maybe I would have stayed if you stopped poking me with your dick while you have a broken foot.”

 

“I poke you with my dick while injured all the time!”

 

Steve frowned. “I mean, to be fair, none of your injuries included a broken foot.”

 

Bucky rounded on him, glaring. “Steve!”

 

“Well, you have Steve to wait on you,” Tony said airily, tucking the tablet under his arm and turning to leave. “If you actually need me, give me a ring. But my project might actually explode.”

 

“No, no, go to your project,” they said hurriedly, because Tony did not typically joke about his work exploding.

 

Tony paused in the doorway to look back at them, clearly concerned even though he was obviously pretending he wasn’t. “Don’t be afraid to call.”

 

“We won’t,” Steve assured him. “It’s just a broken foot. It’ll probably be healed by the time you get back.”

 

Bucky nodded. “My toenails don’t look like they’re about to fall off anymore.”

 

“Ew,” Tony said, grimacing, and hurried out of the room.

 

“…I can’t believe he didn’t look at your foot once while he was in here,” Steve mumbled, amused.

 

Bucky looked down at his foot, still a mess of blacks, purples, and blues, and could not blame Tony for wanting to spare himself the visual. He didn’t mind, because he’d seen worse. Tony had this weird thing where he felt guilty whenever someone he loved got injured if he looked at it too long, regardless of whether he could have prevented it or not.

 

“…So you’re going to make this up to me,” he said slowly. “Because if not for this foot, I could have had him knotted already.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn’t point out that if Bucky hadn’t broken his foot, they probably wouldn’t have seen Tony until dinner. He _did_ actually feel bad about inadvertently making him drop a forty-five pound plate on his foot though. “Yeah? And how am I making this up to you?”

 

Bucky looked him up and down slowly. “Take off your pants.”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

When Tony returned to their room with three boxes of pizza, because his alphas hadn’t made it to dinner, he hadn’t expected to find Steve sprawled across the bed like a starfish, passed out. Bucky wasn’t in the room, but he could hear humming coming from the bathroom, so the bones in his foot must have mended at least, if not the bruising.

 

He set the pizzas aside, because he didn’t want to interrupt Bucky in the bathroom, and approached the bed, intending on shaking Steve awake because he got cranky when he didn’t eat. His eyebrows flew up when he saw the streaks of cum over the blond’s back and ass. “What the…” He put a hand on the blond’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Steve? Steve.”

 

“Go ‘way,” Steve mumbled, moving as if he was attempting to shuffle away from him, but actually moved maybe… three inches.

 

“Honey,” Tony began, unable to help a smile. He didn’t get a chance to say much more before a hand on the back of his neck shoved him face-first into the bed. He struggled instinctively at first, but then a metal hand was pushing the back of his shirt up. “You _scared_ me!”

 

“Sorry,” Bucky said, amused.

 

“You could at least actually _try_ to sound sorry about it,” the omega grumbled, shifting on his feet in an attempt to squirm from his grip. He sagged when the hand on the back of his neck _squeezed_ , just right, all the fight draining out of him. “Bucky,” he whined, gripping the blankets in weak hands. “C’mon-!”

 

The alpha slid his free hand down and around to pop open the button on his jeans. “You riled me up and wouldn’t let me do anything, doll. You should make it up to me.”

 

Tony whined again. “Your foot was broken!”

 

“Steve made it up to me,” Bucky continued, ignoring him. He grabbed the back of his jeans and tugged them down around his knees. He paused to switch hands, so the cool metal was on the back of his neck instead. “Let me eat him out for _hours_ , ‘til he was a cryin’ mess. I can understand why he likes t’ make ya cry so much,” he mused, smirking, as he slid his flesh fingers over the omega’s briefs, between his cheeks. “’s kinda hot, knowin’ you’re cryin’ ‘cause it feels so good.”

 

“Bu—Bucky—” Tony whimpered as he felt the fabric of his briefs rubbing against his hole, the alpha’s finger pressing in _just_ far enough that he tried to clench down on it. “C-c—come on, Bucky, please—”

 

Bucky leaned back to look at the damp patch on his briefs, growling softly to himself. “It’s always fun to eat you guys out one after the other—so different. Steve doesn’t have slick, but he _loves_ being fingered open with lube and spit. You’ve got slick and you open up so pretty for me, almost without help. I think for my birthday this year I’m just gonna ask to eat you guys out the entire day.”

 

Tony whined and thrust his hips back against his hand. “Please—please Bucky please-!”

 

“Can’t wait to see you get your panties soaking wet,” the alpha continued, rumbling quietly in his chest in a way that he knew made the brunet weak in the knees. “Can’t wait to just drop my hand down and feel how wet you are, even with a plug in. You’re gonna be such a pretty house omega, doll.”

 

Tony couldn’t help the startled noise that got torn from his throat as the brunet grabbed his briefs and _tugged_ , tearing them off his body just roughly enough that he would feel it in the morning, even if there were no visible bruises. “ _Fuck._ You gonna tear my panties off, too? Did you choose them specifically to be destroyed?”

 

Bucky snorted. “Should fuckin’ shove ‘em in your mouth for the sass you’re givin’ me now.”

 

The omega opened his mouth to complain, but all that came out was a guttural noise as the brunet shoved two fingers in up to the knuckle without preamble. “ _Ungh._ ”

 

“Gonna come all over your back and ass just like I did to Stevie. You’re mine,” Bucky growled, watching as his fingers disappeared into the omega’s hole. “’nd I want you to remember that.”

 

“You could knot me,” Tony suggested breathlessly. “Just shove that big ol’ knot in me and have me at your mercy—”

 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, pulling his fingers out. “You’re _always_ at my mercy.”

 

Tony howled as he shoved into him in one long stroke, eyes rolling back in his head as the alpha immediately struck his prostate. “ _Bucky!_ ”

 

“Steve did the same thing, but with more tears,” Bucky said, amused, and pressed down on the small of the omega’s back with his flesh hand. He tightened his grip on the back of his neck and drew back out, then slammed right back in, knocking the air out of the smaller man. “Scruffin’ you is always so easy, honey. ‘s like you _want_ to be kept limp.”

 

Tony mewled helplessly, trying to arch his hips up to meet the alpha’s thrusts, but the hand on his back kept him pinned down firmly. “Why is it that every time I’m attracted to an alpha they’re always a smug asshole?” he complained breathlessly.

 

Bucky bent down to bite his shoulder just a touch too hard. He licked the mark soothingly as the omega made little noises of complaint. “’s ‘cause _you’re_ a smug asshole, you little shit. Bet you were so proud of yourself, struttin’ outta the room when I couldn’t follow you. Shoulda licked you ‘til _you_ cried, too. Just gotta fuck the sass right out of you, I guess.”

 

Tony gasped quietly in relief as the brunet took his hand off his back, immediately lifting his hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes—” He keened helplessly as Bucky began fucking into him harder, scrambling at the blankets. “Bucky!”

 

“’s too bad Stevie’s all fucked out,” Bucky mumbled, sliding his hand under the omega and then lifting so he was standing, sinking further onto his cock with a startled whimper. He slid his hands under Tony’s shirt, pinching and rubbing his nipples idly. “He said he wanted to suck your nipples until they bruised. I swear, he’s almost as obsessed with your nipples as he is with makin’ you cry.” He growled softly as the smaller man tried to squirm out of his grip. “ _Settle._ ”

 

Tony whined and sagged back against him, because even he found it hard to resist his alphas’ orders when they used that tone of voice. He shuddered as he felt the brunet’s knot beginning to form, slapping between his cheeks with every thrust. “Bucky please-!”

 

“If you’d stayed earlier, maybe you woulda gotten knotted,” Bucky told him, faux-patient, and reached down to grab the omega’s neglected cock with his metal hand as the other gave his nipple a harder pinch. “Now you just get to _wish_ you’d had it,” he added as the brunet yelped and tried to push his hand from his chest.

 

Tony squirmed again. “Please Bucky! Please! I’ll stay next time, I will, just—just put it in me-! Want your knot so bad, please—”

 

Bucky hummed. “You can beg all you want, doll. I’m still pullin’ out and leaving you wanting.”

 

“ _Please,_ ” Tony couldn’t help but sob, trying to push his hips down harder, to take his knot in anyway, but then the alpha was clenching his waist, stilling him. “ _Bucky **please—**_ ”

 

“Nah,” Bucky said, smirking, and shoved him to bend over the bed again. He reached down to grab his knot. “But say please one last time.”

 

Tony knew it wouldn’t help, but it didn’t stop the plea from crossing his lips. “Please Bucky, please, knot me-!” He howled as the alpha stepped back, pulling out of him, and snarled angrily. “ _Bucky._ ”

 

“Bossy,” Bucky cooed, clenching his hand around his knot. He growled quietly as he came, painting white stripes over the omega’s ass and back just like he’d promised, a matching set with Steve.

 

“Fucking— _dick,_ ” Tony continued to snarl, even as deep down he relished being covered in his alpha’s cum, of smelling like him and being claimed. “I _hate_ you.”

 

Bucky laughed quietly, reaching out to lift him further onto the bed. “No you don’t, sweetheart.”

 

“Yes I do!” the omega snapped, then whined when Steve made a quiet chuffing noise and wrapped an arm around him to drag him closer. “Steve, he didn’t knot me.”

 

“He didn’t knot me either,” Steve slurred, pulling the brunet up against his side and glancing at Bucky.

 

Bucky nodded and lifted his hand, wordlessly telling JARVIS to save photos and videos of his lovers, side by side and both covered in his cum. It would have been better if he’d gotten to fuck them one immediately after the other, but honestly that was his fault, eating Steve out as early as he had. It wouldn’t have been fair to make him wait.

 

“Your body wasn’t made to take a knot,” Tony complained. “Don’t try to make me feel better when it’s not the same!”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, groaning quietly. “Ow.”

 

The omega immediately turned to him in concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, ‘m just sore,” the blond replied, then snapped his fingers at the other alpha. “Bring me a towel, will you?”

 

“Sure,” Bucky answered promptly, returning to the bathroom.

 

Tony was still concerned. “Are you sure you’re just sore?”

 

“ _Yeah,_ Tony,” Steve said, just a touch snappish, because he was hungry and sore and still a little tired. “But I kind of expected to be since, you know, alphas weren’t made to take it up the ass like male omegas.”

 

The omega scowled at him. “I don’t know why you’re giving me attitude when you’re the one that made him drop a forty-five pound plate on his foot and started this whole mess.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky brought a towel out and spread it on the bed, moving to sit on that so he didn’t make a mess of the blankets. He grabbed Tony’s biceps and dragged him over his legs. “C’mere.”

 

“You’re both mean and I hate you,” Tony mumbled as he was pulled to straddle the blond’s lap. “I should have slept in the lab.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, then tilted his head toward the closet. As Bucky nodded and ducked into it, he slid his hand around the omega’s cock and began to stroke it idly. “Yeah, this is the worst thing that ever happened to you.”

 

Tony mewled and reached up to grab his shoulders, arching his back when the blond thumbed the head of his cock just a touch too hard. “Ah!”

 

“I think we spoil you,” the alpha continued, lifting his other hand to tweak the nipple Bucky had pinched earlier and watching as the brunet tried to flinch away. “Maybe if we didn’t knot you so much, you wouldn’t be so greedy.”

 

“’m not greedy,” Tony muttered stubbornly. “I just—like being knotted.”

 

Steve hummed thoughtfully, nodding when Bucky came back and settled on his knees next to the bed. “Is it because you feel secure when it happens? I guess that’s not too greedy then.”

 

“I’m _not—_ ” the omega began, then jerked in his lap, eyes widening sightlessly as he felt fingers slipping inside him. “ _Ungh._ ”

 

“Hopefully this’ll make it up to you, doll,” Bucky cooed, pumping his fingers in and out of the brunet’s hole a few times before pulling them out slightly and holding him open for the plug he’d brought out. He pressed the tip in teasingly, smirking when the brunet squirmed and tried to press down on it.

 

Tony whined and flailed behind him, grabbing the alpha’s wrist to try and make him push it in the way he wanted. “Please-!” When the brunet’s hand didn’t budge, he whimpered and felt down his hand until he could grab the plug himself, the slickness on the alpha’s fingers working to his advantage as he fumbled his grip. Tony pressed down on the plug as he tried to push it up further, whining again helplessly as the alpha grabbed his wrist and tugged his hand away.

 

“Naughty,” Bucky scolded in amusement. He pulled the plug back out, just to tease, but then the brunet let out a helpless sob and bucked in Steve’s lap, trying to get it back. “Oh my God.”

 

“That was a good reaction,” Steve agreed, hand slowing down on the omega’s cock so he could also reach back and finger his dripping hole. “Make that noise again.”

 

Tony writhed on their fingers, obediently letting out another desperate cry. “Please, I need it—please put it in me, please—”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, amused. “Well, you heard him, Buck. Give him what he wants.”

 

Bucky shrugged and pressed the tip of the plug back into him. “I guess drawing it out anymore would be mean after fucking him without knotting.”

 

“Yes!” Tony whimpered, half agreeing with him and half just desperate to get the plug in. He writhed as Steve began stroking him in earnest again, bucking forward into his hand and then pressing back to take more of the plug. “Please!”

 

“Maybe I should have grabbed the bigger plug,” Bucky mused, steadily pressing the plug up into him. He made a happy noise when the brunet clenched down on the thick plug, body sucking it in the rest of the way. “Oh honey, if I ever stop finding that sexy, I’m a clone and you need to kill me.” He stood up, pressing a kiss to the omega’s shoulder, then began trailing kisses up his neck to his jaw. He began working on a spectacular hickey there, feeling a thrill when he thought about how pissed off the omega would be when he realized he couldn’t cover it.

 

Tony trembled, digging his nails into the blond’s shoulders as his hips rolled unconsciously. He whimpered when he felt Bucky’s hands on his hips, holding him still, and let his head drop back onto the alpha’s shoulder. “ _Fuck._ ”

 

“We’ve got you, sweetheart,” Steve cooed, stroking his cock faster. “Come on, honey.”

 

“Jerks,” Tony choked out, because they _were_ but he loved them anyway. He jumped when Bucky reached down to grab the flanged end of the plug and twist it, letting out a helpless keen as it sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. He threw his head back as he came, howling. “Oh my _God!_ ”

 

Steve hummed quietly as the brunet came all over his hand and stomach, continuing to stroke him through it. They were both a mess anyway because of Bucky; he figured why fight it if they were going to have to shower anyway. “Watching you orgasm will never get old. Thank God.”

 

Bucky stroked his hands up and down the brunet’s sides, pressing one last kiss to the hickey he’d made. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

 

Tony sagged back against him, still shaking a little. “Yeah. _Asshole._ ”

 

“You knew I was an asshole at the very beginning,” the brunet informed him lightly.

 

Steve looked at him over Tony’s shoulder as he used a corner of the towel to wipe his hand clean. “Hand me a pizza.”

 

Bucky snorted. “Seriously? You just got Tony to jizz all over you and you want pizza?”

 

“I haven’t eaten since noon and I’m getting hangry. _Hand me a pizza._ ”

 

Tony couldn’t help a slightly hysterical giggle as Bucky hurriedly handed over one of the boxes of pizza to the blond, who opened it as soon as it was in his hands and shoved a slice into his mouth. “Guess it’s a good thing I got three boxes, huh? Maybe this way I’ll actually get a piece.” He squawked when the alphas immediately shoved slices of pizza at him. “Oh my God, no, I actually ate dinner with the team!”

 

“Are you lying to me?” Bucky asked suspiciously, because that was a thing he had done before, lied about eating.

 

The omega bristled. “Bruce made curry and homemade naan bread and I hope you both never get a bite of his cooking again.”

 

Steve clutched his chest. “I think that is the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me,” he said, actually managing to sound broken up about it.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Steve,” Tony snapped. “You don’t even like curry.”

 

Bucky snorted and choked on an olive.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

JARVIS told Tony immediately when the lingerie arrived and he _still_ didn’t make it to the room in time to beat his alphas.

 

“Openitopenitopenit,” they chanted, nearly squirming with impatience.

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Calm down, you dorks.”

 

“But it’s lingerie and it’s for you,” Steve whined.

 

Bucky nodded. “Are you gonna try it on? Maybe we should christen it outside of a scene.”

 

“We _bought it_ for the scene, you nincompoops,” the omega mused, reaching out to carefully untie the box. “Maybe you should leave while I try them on. Wouldn’t want you to lose control.”

 

The alphas looked horrified at the thought. Steve quickly replied, “No, no, we can keep our hands to ourselves.”

 

Bucky looked like he was in actual physical pain. “We… we can wait for the scene.”

 

Tony looked at them in disbelief, then shook his head, deciding not to argue. This was fine. Besides, they might be less likely to just jump him and ruin the scene if they saw him with the lingerie on beforehand. “Okay, but if you break your promise, I’m not going to wear these.”

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, doing that thing where they communicated with intense stares and wiggling eyebrows, before they turned back to him and nodded.

 

“Dorks,” the omega mumbled, still amused, and hummed as he parted the tissue paper to find the panties sitting delicately on top of the silk and lace babydoll they’d ordered. “They’re lovelier in person,” he said to himself in surprise.

 

Bucky couldn’t help but preen proudly, because he’d chosen the lingerie and his omega liked it. He wasn’t afraid to indulge his instincts.

 

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. “You can come closer, you know. I _do_ actually trust you to keep your promise.”

 

They shuffled closer obediently, eyes drinking in every inch of skin he exposed as he undressed. It was a struggle not to leap on him when he shimmied his hips to get his pants and briefs down, but they managed. Maybe they should undress in solidarity? But… no, then they’d just throw their promise to look and not touch out the window.

 

Tony picked up the panties and examined them closely. They were mid-rise, and made entirely of light blue lace. He traced the scalloped edges with a finger, worried they might itch or irritate his skin, and was quite surprised at how soft they were to the touch. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about _that_ when he was wearing them. He stepped into the panties and pulled them up, careful not to tear the lace, and took a moment to fuss with the way they covered his dick—but only because he knew it would drive his alphas wild and he was still pissed off that Bucky hadn’t knotted him a while ago.

 

“Can I lick you through the lace _please,_ ” Bucky breathed, and didn’t even flinch when the blond smacked his arm with the back of his hand, because holy shit those panties cupped the omega’s ass and cock just right.

 

“If you want to do that during the scene, I guess I won’t stop you,” Tony replied, putting more emphasis on ‘scene.’ Honestly, Steve hadn’t looked this enamored when the toys arrived a couple days ago. Then again, the toys weren’t anything new in terms of what they used, just different sizes. He hadn’t actually worn lingerie in front of his alphas before.

 

It was a shame, Tony lamented. He’d have to buy some cheap lingerie for his alphas to rip off of him. The lingerie he owned right now was way too nice for that. Maybe he could wear an older set. It was probably time to replace some of it anyway.

 

Tony pulled out the babydoll, hooking the silk straps over his fingers as he held it up. The cups were sheer red lace, with an elastic lace band just beneath the bust. Under the band was a curtain of red silk with a flyaway opening at the front. He touched the silk gently, shivering as the cool fabric slid through his fingers. He was glad that Bucky had been looking at quality as well when he’d been searching.

 

He pulled the babydoll over his head and settled the silk around his waist, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the silk only went down to the top of his thighs. It didn’t even cover the panties all the way. “I think I see why you chose this one,” he said after a minute, not entirely able to keep the laughter out of his voice. “If you trust yourselves, could one of you tighten the straps a little?”

 

He heard rather than saw the scuffle, too distracted by pulling the tops of the cups up to where they should be. Eventually he heard a yelp and then someone hurrying up behind him. The hands that tightened his straps were both flesh. “Honestly I thought Bucky might win that one.”

 

“Pretty sure that Bucky thinks he might not be able to stop at just tightening the straps,” Steve chirped, taking a step back.

 

“Pretty sure you’re right,” Bucky muttered from the floor. “It should be illegal for someone to look this sexy.”

 

Tony turned to flash him a smile before he went to go stand in front of the mirror. He _did_ look pretty sexy, and the blue peeking out from under the babydoll was almost flirtatious. He took a moment to just admire himself before his eyes caught on the mottled marks on his chest, the patch of discolored scar tissue where the reactor had once sat. He lifted his hands to cover it unconsciously.

 

“Oh, honey, _no,_ ” Bucky said when he noticed, hurrying to his feet and hustling over to wrap his arms around him. “You are _so_ beautiful, doll. Don’t be ashamed.”

 

Tony flushed, embarrassed, but couldn’t bring himself to pull his hands back down to his sides. “I know it’s ugly. You don’t have to lie. I wish you’d both seen me before— _before_ —”

 

“Shhh,” Steve insisted, carefully taking the omega’s hands in his own and pulling them from his chest. “Sweetheart, we love you just the way you are. You’re so beautiful and strong—you’re a survivor. What could be sexier than someone who’s proved they’ll fight tooth and nail for their life, huh?”

 

 

 

Bucky slid his metal hand up to cover the scar. “’sides, what’s that you said about the scar tissue on my shoulder? ‘s proof of life. Honey, the reactor was _hurting_ you.”

 

“Sometimes I think I’d rather be in pain than have to look at this,” Tony admitted quietly, so soft that if they hadn’t had the serum they probably wouldn’t have heard it. “I wish I wasn’t so stupid. But no, I had to get riddled with shrapnel before I could pull my head out of my ass and see what was happening right in front of me.”

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, frowning, before the brunet carefully eased the omega around to press his back to the blond’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and buried his face in his hair.

 

“Honey,” Bucky said, voice soft. “This isn’t a mark of stupidity. This is a mark of trust. You trusted Stane. It’s not your fault that you trusted him. He was manipulating you. This scar on your chest? It isn’t your fault at all.”

 

“I was complacent,” Tony began.

 

“You were _betrayed,_ ” Bucky cut in. “A man you trusted, who you said was more of a father figure than Howard ever was _,_ arranged to have you _assassinated_ so you wouldn’t find out he was dealing your weapons to terrorists under the table. That’s on him, not on you.” He leaned in to press a kiss to his lips before he could argue. “Kinda hypocritical,” he said after a moment. “You’re always telling me not to blame myself for what HYDRA did to me. Then you blame yourself for what someone else did to you.”

 

“Don’t say it’s not the same,” Steve added before the omega could argue, voice somewhat muffled in his hair. “It is. In all the ways that matter.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to disagree, then closed it. They sounded pretty sure of themselves. Maybe, just this once, he’d let himself believe them. At least for a little while.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Tony woke up to lips pressed against his ear, whispering sweet nothings in between kisses. “Mmmm ‘m awake,” he mumbled, trying to shove whoever it was away.

 

“Not awake enough if you’re pushing me away,” Steve murmured, then caught the shell of the brunet’s ear between his teeth.

 

“I’m _awake,_ ” Tony repeated, jerking slightly. “Leggo!”

 

Steve growled playfully but did let his ear go after a moment. “Fine.”

 

“Gross,” the brunet muttered, reaching up to wipe his ear off, then stretched, letting out a happy little noise as his back popped. “Mm! Why are you bothering me?”

 

“Can I watch you put on the lingerie again?” Steve asked breathlessly.

 

Tony remembered, abruptly, that they were doing their scene today. “No.”

 

“Aw!” the blond exclaimed, frowning. “Why not?!”

 

“Oh my God, you child,” Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Because maybe I’ll need a minute to get into a good headspace after I’m finished? If this goes well, the scene is going to last at least half a day.”

 

Steve pouted. “That is disappointingly sensible.”

 

Bucky smacked his leg as he walked by the bed. “Shut up, punk. He let you tear off his panties a few nights ago. And we teased Tony about being greedy, my God.”

 

“Tony doesn’t have a greedy bone in his body,” the blond agreed, then leered at the omega. “Well, until we put one of ours in him.”

 

Tony laughed again, kicking him before sliding to the other side of the bed. “Get out!”

 

“That was awful, Steve,” Bucky agreed, grabbing his arm and pulling him halfway out of bed. “Come start breakfast. Tony will need food to keep up his strength.”

 

Steve flailed to keep from falling on his face, hurriedly twisting to put a foot down. “Why would you do this?!”

 

“’cause I’m an asshole. And also hungry,” the brunet added thoughtfully. “Will you make pancakes?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up properly. “I guess. Just tell us when you’re ready, hon’,” he added to the omega before he grabbed Bucky by the ear and dragged him out of the bedroom, despite the colorful swearing and threats it earned him.

 

Tony watched them go, endlessly fond, then sighed and slipped out of bed. He took a moment to stretch again, then walked over to the closet and pulled out the box the lingerie was in, along with a plug they’d all agreed on. Maybe he should have let Steve watch. Bucky adored the way he looked in lingerie, but there was something about putting it on that really drove Steve wild. He assumed it had something to do with why Steve preferred to use toys on him instead of actually fucking him. He had no problem with it, of course, and Steve seemed to get off on it, but he sometimes wondered what it was about the acts that turned the blond on so much.

 

Putting in the plug with lube was the worst, but he didn’t want the panties to get wet too quickly, especially if he was going to be wearing them all day. It still made him feel kind of icky though, like his body wasn’t doing its job. He thought that might be normal for omegas though—if their bodies stopped producing slick, something was usually wrong. He sighed once the plug was in place, glaring mulishly at the bottle of lube. He’d pitch it out except that Steve and Bucky used it on each other. He pulled the panties on and smoothed the scalloped edges down, then slipped the babydoll on. Maybe it was because it was the first one he’d gotten with them, but he liked this one the best.

 

A lot of lingerie boxes were showing up now. Bucky and Steve had apparently taken the original gifts to mean ‘okay now that we know he’ll wear it he needs _all of it._ ’ He could never tell who had ordered what; Bucky and Steve were both equally ecstatic when a new box showed up and insisted he try it on immediately. Honestly it was getting ridiculous, how often they dragged him out of the workshop to model his new lingerie. He’d almost given them strokes when he mentioned that he didn’t mind wearing garters and stockings just to get them to stop buying panties and nighties. ….Maybe he should let the alphas rip some of them off him. He was getting enough of a surplus.

 

Tony paused in front of the mirror again to admire the blue lace peeking out from under red silk. He ignored the scar on his chest. He’d had enough of that for one month, thank you. Instead, he fiddled with his makeup bag, wondering if he should add a little mascara or something. He decided against it. It was quite possible that one of the men would make him cry today. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of his mascara running. (They’d once threatened to throw out his waterproof mascara. Luckily he’d had Natasha and Pepper to go into a frothing rage over it with him. Makeup wasn’t cheap.)

 

“Pancakes are done, sweetheart!” he heard Steve call from the kitchen.

 

Tony took one last long look at his reflection, taking a second to fix his hair, then made his way to the kitchen where he could smell hot blueberry pancakes. “Can I sit on someone’s lap? Otherwise this plug is gonna be a little uncomfortable.”

 

Bucky spread his hands out immediately. “Yes. Sit on my lap. This one. Mine.”

 

“I’m not even sitting down yet, idiot,” Steve exclaimed, setting down a platter of bacon. “Of course he’s going to sit on your lap!”

 

Bucky still made grabby hands.

 

“You giant dork,” Tony said, amused, but sat in his lap. He squirmed around, trying to get comfortable, and smacked Bucky’s hands away when he tried to help. “No, I’m hungry and want to eat before we have sex.”

 

“I guess that’s alright then,” the brunet sighed, even as his hands hovered awkwardly with the want to help. “So you know the plan, right?”

 

Tony nodded, finally getting comfortable, and reached for the pancakes. “Steve’s gonna go on his run, and you’re gonna stay here with me. Then Steve’ll come back, you’ll go do… something. I don’t know if you’ve decided yet. And then you’ll come back and hopefully we’ll have some slow, gentle sex where I don’t have to do anything because I bet I’m gonna be exhausted.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Steve said, shrugging. “What _are_ you going to do while you’re gone, Buck?”

 

“Probably get Natasha to kick my ass, I dunno,” Bucky mumbled, eating slice after slice of bacon. “Nowhere I really wanna go unless I got one of you with me.”

 

Tony turned to frown at him. “Because you’re getting anxious in public again?”

 

“Because everywhere I wanna go is a date spot,” he corrected. “I don’t wanna be that sad creepy guy just lurking around.”

 

Steve snorted as he finally sat down with a plate of hash browns and snatched some bacon before Bucky could eat it all. “I hate to tell you this, honey, but you’re the sad creepy guy lurking around even when it’s _not_ a date spot.”

 

“I’m gonna wreck his ass and you won’t get to fuck him today,” Bucky threatened.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “We’ve planned this for a month. You are _not_ going to wreck my ass so he can’t fuck me.”

 

“I could,” the alpha mumbled, burying his face in his bare shoulder. “I could send him pictures of it, too, just to prove it.”

 

The omega rolled his eyes again, so hard it almost hurt. “You don’t get to send each other slutty pictures of me on your phones.”

 

The alphas scowled petulantly, because they wanted to, but when Tony had fretfully admitted that he didn’t want to have another sex scandal this late in life and his phones were great but not entirely hack-proof, they’d hurriedly agreed. He’d had his trust broken and his sex tapes exposed without his consent enough times already. It helped that he’d explained that JARVIS could take pictures and video and keep them safe for them, but it still made them foam at the mouth a little to know he’d been hurt that way, more than once.

 

“…You could go to a flower shop,” Steve suggested after a moment. “Pick up a bouquet for our pretty omega.”

 

Bucky hummed and looked the brunet up and down thoughtfully. “…Maybe I will.”

 

“I like lilies,” Tony offered, grabbing more pancakes.

 

Steve suddenly snorted, covering his mouth. “Oh my God. The sad creepy guy lurking in a flower shop.”

 

Bucky glared at him. “ _Wreck. His. Ass._ ”

 

“Just don’t kill the flowers by scowling at them,” Tony added.

 

Bucky whined. “Not you, too!”

 

“Honey, you have a resting bitch face.”

 

“I’ve been practicing smiling in the mirror…” the alpha mumbled, brows furrowing together.

 

“I know, and you’re doing such a good job!” the omega praised. “You look slightly less angry when you’re not thinking now!”

 

Bucky frowned, because it sounded sincere enough, but the words… the words seemed like a joke. “…Thanks?”

 

Tony turned to press a syrup-sticky kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Keep practicing.”

 

Bucky turned to give Steve a besotted look because their omega was the sweetest in the weirdest ways. He was gratified to find Steve staring at Tony as if he’d hung the moon, sun, _and_ stars. Tony was a gem. Their gem.

 

Tony yelped when he felt teeth close on the back of his neck. “Oh!”

 

“Are we starting now?” Steve asked, mouth full of hash browns. “I haven’t even finished my breakfast.”

 

Tony grabbed a napkin, frowning as he reached down to try and blot the blueberry stain out of Bucky’s pants. “Bucky, you made me drop pancake out of my mouth!”

 

Bucky snorted and let go of his neck, laughing.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Tell me our safe words,” Steve ordered once he’d dressed for his run.

 

“Yours is pastels and Bucky’s is cyclone,” Tony supplied obediently. “And mine is quarks.”

 

Bucky crowded up behind him, grabbing his hips to pull him up against his body. “And if we’re doing something that makes you uncomfortable, you can tell us.”

 

Tony huffed. “When have I ever had a problem telling you that I’m uncomfortable?”

 

Bucky and Steve both opened their mouths.

 

“—Sexually,” the omega added.

 

They closed their mouths. When Tony had realized they were in this relationship for the long haul, he’d sat them all down and told them explicitly what he would and would not do in the bedroom and what he was willing to try with them. He had not been as forthcoming about his health issues and his crippling self-doubt, but they were learning how to deal with those.

 

“Okay, so we’re starting the scene now?” Steve asked, because he had nothing to say to that, and made his way to the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he heard no complaints. “Give me a kiss goodbye, pretty omega?”

 

Tony hummed and padded after him, going up on his toes to press a kiss to his chin. “Gonna have to help me out, hubby.”

 

The blond chuckled and leaned down to catch his lips. “I like it when you kiss my chin though.”

 

“Probably some latent instincts from before we started using higher brain functions,” Tony began.

 

“ _Ooo_ kay,” Bucky said, hooking an arm around his waist and tugging him backward. “Why don’t you go before you get stuck in a lecture?”

 

Steve smiled at the omega to take some of the sting out of it. “Maybe later, sweetheart.”

 

Tony shrugged and turned in the brunet’s arms to wrap his arms around his neck. He couldn’t help the startled squeak that escaped him when Bucky slid an arm under his thighs and lifted him. “Oh!”

 

For a moment, Steve looked like he wasn’t going to leave. Then, he took a deep breath, shook his head, and opened the door. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

“Bye,” Bucky chirped, turning to head into the living room. He pressed a kiss to the omega’s collarbone. “I was just finishing a chapter in that book you gave me. Mind if I read some?”

 

Tony just hummed, rubbing his cheek along the alpha’s shoulder to scent mark him. He’d looked into house omegas a little more when they’d suggested this. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to just want their omegas nearby—it wasn’t like they had their omegas bent over and knotted every minute (outside of the honeymoon period, anyway).

 

Bucky spread the smaller man out so he was strewn across his left side and chest on his stomach. “How’s that? Uncomfortable?”

 

“’s good,” Tony murmured, surprised by how nice it felt. He snuggled further under his arm. “Arm feels nice on my back.”

 

“Feeling a little overheated?” Bucky asked, rubbing his metal hand up and down his back. “Is it the plug?”

 

Tony hummed again, pressing his face into the alpha’s chest. “No. Just feel good, is all.”

 

“Yeah? That’s super flattering, doll.” Bucky took a moment to smile fondly at him before he opened the well-worn copy of _Fahrenheit 451._

 

It was strange, thinking how this book had been written less than ten years after he’d fallen, but was older than Tony. It was a compelling story and the protagonist was surprisingly relatable—he didn’t know much and believed what he was told. For a long time he’d been the same way, when he’d started recovering from the brainwashing. It was terrifying sometimes, to look back on that stretch of his recovery, how gullible he’d been, how easily he could have been manipulated if Steve hadn’t been the one that had found him when he was in the wind.

 

Bucky ruthlessly shoved that thought aside. He wasn’t that frightened, paranoid alpha that skulked around anymore. He had Steve, and Tony, and the rest of the team. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t helpless.

 

Tony whined quietly as the heartbeat beneath his ear sped up, rubbing his face against the brunet’s chest. “Stop.”

 

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled.

 

Tony continued rubbing his face against him until his heartbeat slowed again, letting out a happy little noise when it returned to normal. Then he yelped when he felt the alpha slip his metal hand under his panties. “Hey!”

 

Bucky hummed and gave the cheek under his hand a squeeze. “Soft.”

 

“Well,” the omega muttered, blushing a little. “I guess that’s okay.”

 

“Mm,” Bucky agreed, eyes still on his book.

 

Tony squirmed a little when Bucky slid a finger down between his cheeks, prodding the flange of the plug. He peeked up at the alpha, but he wasn’t even paying attention. It was an effort to keep from growling at him, because he’d known going in that this was a possibility. Plus it’s not like he _needed_ to be fucked first thing in the scene. …It would be nice, though.

 

He shuddered and muffled a needy whine when the alpha grabbed the flange and twisted, squeezing his eyes shut. It took everything he had to keep from humping up against Bucky’s leg. He let out a shaky breath when that was all that continued to happen, a slow, idle twist of the plug. It pressed inside him just right, but wasn’t fast or rough enough to drive him wild. He relaxed a little when the alpha moved his hand back over to give his ass a squeeze, biting his bottom lip. This day might be the death of him.

 

Tony struggled to stay quiet whenever Bucky moved his hand back to the plug, and had to keep from whining in complaint whenever he stopped to squeeze his ass again. Bucky looked enthralled with the book, and he’d enjoyed it growing up, so he wanted to let him enjoy it without distractions. Even when he struggled to keep his breath from hitching when Bucky stopped twisting the plug and instead began dragging it out a little and pushing it back in.

 

“Huh,” Bucky said when he’d finished the book. “I thought you said the girl lived?”

 

“In—” Tony gasped, shuddering when the brunet gave the plug an extra deep push into him. “In the movie, she does, and Brad—ngh! Bradbury liked it so much that—” He gasped again. “—That he wrote it into the stage adaption!”

 

“Oh.” Bucky frowned thoughtfully, tugging the omega so he was spread out over his chest. “Hmm. Which ending did you like better?”

 

“Mine,” Tony wheezed after a particularly vicious pull on the plug.

 

Bucky looked down at him in confusion. “Huh?” He nearly laughed when he saw the problem, letting go of the flange. “Sorry.”

 

Tony dropped like his strings had been cut, trembling. “N-no big deal.”

 

“I didn’t even notice. What does that say about me?” Bucky slid his hands under the omega’s arms and tugged him further up his body, so he was sitting in his lap. “You okay, sweetie?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony shivered when he felt the other man’s hands slide back under his panties and _squeeze._ “Uhn…!”

 

Bucky hummed quietly, peering down the brunet’s back as he kneaded his ass. “How long was I at it? You’re dripping around the plug.”

 

“Long enough to be wet around the plug, I guess,” Tony mumbled, arching his hips forward. “Um. Could you…?”

 

“Hmm?” Bucky nuzzled his neck and sighed, then arched his hips up to grind their cocks together. He had to struggle not to laugh when the smaller man yelped. That would just be asking for trouble. “Could I knot you?”

 

Tony nodded, unable to help feeling a little bashful. Bucky hadn’t even noticed what he’d been doing, getting him all hot and bothered. “Yeah.”

 

“’course I can, doll-face,” Bucky drawled, smirking when his breath hitched in response. That was okay though. Steve was weak to the drawl, too. “Take a deep breath and I’ll pull this plug out, okay?”

 

Tony nodded again breathlessly, hiding his face in the alpha’s shoulder. He shivered as the panties were slowly pushed down his ass, coming to a stop just at his thighs, then groaned when Bucky grabbed the flange and began to pull. “Uh-!”

 

Bucky turned his head to nip at his neck and shoulder. “Shhh. It’s okay, honey. ‘m sorry I made you wait.”

 

“Ah!” Tony shook as the plug finally came out, blushing when he felt all the slick that came out with it. “Oh my God.”

 

“Wow, you really liked that!” Bucky exclaimed, gleeful, and immediately pressed three fingers into him. “So hot and wet inside, doll. You’re _perfect._ ”

 

Tony fumbled for the fly of his pants, feeling like he was all thumbs. Why did Bucky have to wear actual pants anyway? He could have worn sweatpants. Just because he liked what these pants did to Bucky’s ass didn’t mean he _had_ to wear them.

 

“Honey, it’s okay,” Bucky cooed. He reached up to cup his cheek and gently brushed his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m gonna knot you so good. You should have said something.” He let go of the omega’s cheek to reach down and unbutton his pants himself. “I don’t wanna feel like I neglected you.”

 

“You didn’t,” Tony told him immediately, rocking back onto his fingers. He whined quietly when Bucky pulled them out, instead rocking his hips forward, fingers fumbling to pull his cock out of his pants. “C’mon, c’ _mon_ —”

 

Bucky groaned and thrust up into his hands. “ _God._ You’re so sweet, doll. Up on your knees for me.”

 

Tony rose to his knees obediently, hands flying up to grab the alpha’s shoulders. “Please, _please._ ”

 

“I’ve got you, honey,” Bucky cooed, lining his cock up with the omega’s slick hole. He stroked his cock with his slick-covered hand, then lifted his hand to the smaller man’s hip and _yanked._

 

Tony groaned, eyes wide and air punched out of him as he took in the alpha’s cock in one long, fast stroke. “Uh-!” He trembled for a minute, panting, then whimpered and tried to push himself back up, but the hand on his hip was like iron, holding him still. “Bucky please— _please, Bucky_ —please!”

 

“I said I’ve got you,” Bucky repeated with just a hint of a growl.

 

Tony whimpered again and tucked his face back into the brunet’s shoulder, biting down on the fabric of his shirt.

 

Bucky smoothed a hand down his back slowly, then grabbed the omega’s hips and lifted him back up. “You don’t need to do anything, doll.”

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Tony clenched Bucky’s shirt in his fists, shuddering, because he really _didn’t_ need to do anything. The alpha could lift him up without even breaking a sweat—had proved that, several times over—and had admitted in the past that he loved doing it. “Bucky, harder-!”

 

Bucky paused so he could sit up straighter, getting a bit more leverage. “Such a bossy omega,” he teased, before beginning to rock his hips up every time he lowered him back onto his cock. “I think maybe next time we want to spice things up, you should just order Steve and me around.”

 

Tony threw his head back with a gasp as he pressed in deeper, groaning. “Buck-!”

 

 

 

“So hot inside,” the alpha repeated in a purr, moving his hands from Tony’s hips to his ass for a better angle. “So good for me. You gonna open up for my knot, sweetheart?”

 

Tony nodded helplessly, spreading his knees further apart. “Yes-! Bucky!”

 

Bucky growled quietly as he scrabbled at his shoulders. “Really got you hot and bothered, didn’t I? I’ll have to remember that for another time.”

 

Tony squirmed, burying his face in the brunet’s neck as he gripped his shoulders with white knuckles. “Okay.”

 

“So sweet for me,” Bucky murmured, pressing kisses to the omega’s jaw. “Who knew I just had to play with you for a while to get you all shy?”

 

“’m not shy,” the brunet mumbled into his neck, breath hitching at a particularly deep thrust. “ _Oh._ ”

 

Bucky kept him there with an iron grip on his hips, grinding his cock up against his prostate. “Was it because I wasn’t paying attention to you, doll? Bet that was pretty embarrassing, squirming and hot for it and I didn’t even notice.” When the omega whimpered and bit his bottom lip, he cooed, “Oh honey.”

 

Tony jerked his head away to try and hide the way his face was heating. “Shut up!”

 

“You sassin’ me?” Bucky asked, curious. “Guess you don’t need me then.”

 

Tony let out a choked whine when the alpha let go of his hips. He sat there for a moment, stunned, then whimpered. “No please—”

 

“Show me how much you want me to fuck you then, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, all charm. “I promise it won’t be difficult.”

 

Tony squirmed, sitting up straight, and lifted his hips a little before dropping back down. He shuddered. “Ngh. Bucky—”

 

“That’s not a good angle,” the alpha muttered to himself. He stroked his hands up and down the backs of the omega’s thighs before pressing backward, making the seat recline more.

 

Tony yelped as he swung forward, face-planting into the back of the seat. “Ow!”

 

“Oh no!” Bucky said, unable to help laughing. “I’m sorry, doll!”

 

Tony sat back up, glaring at him, cheeks flushed. “ _Ow,_ ” he repeated with emphasis. “My _face._ ”

 

“Honey, I’m _sorry._ ” Bucky had to try very hard to stop laughing, peppering the omega’s face with kisses. “I should’ve warned you. I’m the worst.”

 

“You _are_ the worst,” Tony grumbled, but couldn’t stay mad with all the kisses he was getting. He turned his head to try and get the alpha to stop only to yelp when Bucky instead latched onto his neck, just below his jaw. “Ah!”

 

Bucky gave the skin a nip. “Lemme make it up to you, sweetheart.”

 

“H-how are you going to make it up to me?” Tony asked, then whined quietly when the seat reclined more, pressing his face into the other man’s shoulder. He shifted his hips—well, it _was_ easier to ride Bucky’s cock with the seat reclined. “Hard to beat your knot.”

 

Bucky hummed as the other man lifted himself up and then slid back down his cock, pushing his hips up to help him and smiling a little at the mew he received in response. “Well I can’t just knot you to apologize. I was already gonna do that.”

 

Tony made a happy sound and nuzzled into his neck, breath hitching when the brunet grabbed his hips. “I like being knotted.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky mused as he helped draw the omega back down on his cock, tightening his grip on his hips. “You’ve made that pretty clear.”

 

“Ooh-!” Tony bit his bottom lip. “You’re gonna give me bruises.”

 

Bucky glanced down at the brunet’s hips, nodding. “Yup. Give Stevie a little somethin’ to compete with.” He pressed a kiss to the omega’s slack lips before adding, “Think I’m gonna lick your pretty hole clean.”

 

Tony gasped quietly, whining when he felt the beginnings of the alpha’s knot pressing against his hole. “You gonna let me go for Steve?”

 

“I’ll try to control myself,” Bucky told him blandly. “’s not like he couldn’t literally throw me out the window.” He smirked. “’sides, he gripes about it, but he _loves_ watchin’ me eat you out. You make all these cute noises that just rile him up, and then you’re all spread open and soft from my mouth—he can just hold you down and slide on in after I’m done.”

 

Tony shuddered, cheeks flushing darker, and hid his face more firmly in the alpha’s neck. “Buck-!”

 

Bucky hissed as he clenched around his cock. “Shit, honey, if ya wanted me to talk dirty to ya, all ya had to do was ask. What should I tell you next? About how I wanna keep you locked in our bedroom like some kind of asshole dragon?” When the omega whimpered, he turned his head, pressing his lips against Tony’s ear. “If me an’ Steve had our way, you’d always have someone’s knot or mouth. You wouldn’t hafta do anything except let us take care of you. What d’ya say, doll? Wanna be a house omega permanently?”

 

“I can’t—” Tony keened when the alpha tugged him down harder, tossing his head back. “Ah!”

 

“I think you’d like bein’ fucked twenty-four seven.”

 

“I would _die,_ ” he mumbled, whimpering quietly when he felt Bucky’s knot pressing between his cheeks more insistently. “ _God._ ”

 

Bucky began pressing kisses to Tony’s neck, growling softly. “We’d give you breaks, doll. We’re not _crazy._ ”

 

“You back-flipped out of a plane without a parachute,” Tony groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. “ _Both_ of you—ah!”

 

“Okay, so we’re a little crazy.” Bucky pressed his lips to the omega’s collarbone, letting the edge of his teeth dig in just enough that he whimpered pleadingly. “ _Fuck_ , doll, you’re so sensitive. Can’t wait to have you wrapped around my knot.”

 

“Please,” Tony begged, moving his hips faster, trying to urge him closer. “Please, please, Bucky, _please._ ”

 

Bucky stared up at him adoringly. “Always so pretty when you beg. Hmm.” He tilted his head. “Prettier with your lips spread around a cock, though.”

 

Tony whined, loud and high-pitched. “ _Yes._ ” He pressed back harder against the alpha’s knot. “Put it in me!”

 

Bucky huffed out a quiet laugh. “Bossy.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Tony added plaintively. “Please, Bucky, need your big, thick knot—need you to come in me like the fucking freight train _you are_ —”

 

“And greedy,” Bucky added with a grunt, sliding his hands down to the omega’s cheeks and pulling them apart. “Bossy _and_ greedy.”

 

Tony would complain, but then he felt the knot starting to press up into him. He tried to relax, body trembling with effort, but then the alpha let his hips retreat. “ _No!_ ”

 

“Oh my God, give me a chance to _enjoy it_ ,” Bucky scolded, leaning in to nip his collarbone again before he dipped his head and swiped his tongue over his left nipple through the lace.

 

“Ah-!” Tony whimpered, squirming. “Bucky, please, c’mon—you were messing with the plug _forever_ —”

 

Bucky hummed, laving his tongue over the omega’s nipple again before giving it a little nip, lace caught between his teeth. He let it go so the elastic snapped back against the brunet’s chest. “Sounds like your problem more than it is mine.”

 

“Buck-!” Tony whined, squirming, then dug his hands into the alpha’s hair to pull his head back so he had to look at him. “H-how are you going to lick me clean if—uhn! If you don’t get me dirty!”

 

“Greedy,” Bucky repeated quietly, smiling, and drew him down for a kiss. “But clever.”

 

Tony whined again, high and desperate, as the brunet grabbed his hips and tugged down, knot pressing hard against his wet hole. “ _Bucky._ ”

 

“Do you ever get tired, having an alpha wrapped around each of your little fingers?”

 

Tony sobbed quietly and tightened his grip on the alpha’s hair as the knot pressed into him. “Yes, Bucky, yes _yes **yes**_ —”

 

“Shit, honey,” Bucky sighed, pressing his face into the smaller man’s neck. “Feel so good around my knot.”

 

“I was made for your knot,” Tony slurred, spreading his legs until his knees hit the armrests. “C’mon, _c’mon_. Please! I’m so open for you Bucky, fill me up—”

 

Bucky growled. “You _are_ open for me. All mine.” He arched his hips up. “Mine an’ Stevie’s. Our good little omega. So pretty. So sweet.”

 

Tony let out a short cry as the alpha’s knot finally slid into him. “Buck-!” He shuddered. “Ah…! Fuck!”

 

“So sensitive,” Bucky added, hands stroking down his trembling sides and up his back. “You wanna talk to me, honey?”

 

Tony whined, clenching around the thick knot and writhing as best he could. “Fuck— _fuck_ —”

 

“Shhh…” Bucky pressed kisses up and down his neck, cooing to him quietly. “Look at you, taking my knot so well. I really made you sensitive, didn’t I?” He reached behind the omega to touch his swollen rim, stretched wide around his thick knot. “Gonna hafta remember t’ tell Steve that when he gets back. Not that he’ll have trouble makin’ ya a sensitive mess.” He shivered as Tony panted against his ear. “Aw, honey, you’re completely overwhelmed, aren’t you?”

 

Tony whimpered, clenching down on his knot and squirming. “Buck—” He moaned as the alpha cut him off with a deep kiss, whimpers muffled by his mouth.

 

Bucky broke the kiss and smiled up at him. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart. Took my knot so well. My pretty little omega.” He slid a hand through the flyaway opening of the babydoll and let his fingers slide under the lacy band of the cups, tracing over the scar tissue on his chest gently. “My brave, strong omega. You’re too good for us.”

 

“Bucky,” Tony whined, reaching up to grab his hand.

 

“This is mine,” Bucky told him, thumb stroking over the middle of his scar. “The heart beneath it is, too, isn’t it?”

 

The omega whimpered, hiding his face against Bucky’s neck. “Yes. Always. I’ve always been yours, Bucky.”

 

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered, pressing kisses to his cheek and ear. “You’re too good to me, doll.” He slid his other hand up the omega’s back. “You wanna come now, or do you wanna wait until I’m licking you clean?”

 

Tony nuzzled closer. “Can I—now? On your knot?”

 

Bucky groaned quietly. “Honey, right now you could ask me for Zemo’s head on a silver platter and I would move Heaven and Earth to get it for you. You wanna come on my knot? I will make you come on my knot.” He grabbed the back of the omega’s babydoll in his metal hand, twisting so the flyaway opening spread wider, and reached down to wrap his hand around his cock. “Look at you, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful. So glad we snatched you up.”

 

“Ngh-! Shut up,” Tony mumbled, hips trying to jerk uselessly into his hand. “Didn’t snatch anything up.”

 

“’course we did,” Bucky cooed, twisting his hand the way he knew Tony liked and smiling a little when the brunet’s breath hitched and his hips twitched helplessly. “An omega as pretty and smart as you? Steve and I had so much competition. Lucky we could work together to distract you from them.”

 

“Like he—oh my God,” Tony whimpered, clenching down on Bucky’s knot unconsciously. “Oh my God. Bucky please—”

 

Bucky bit down on his shoulder, growling quietly. “Come on, baby. All over my shirt. Wanna smell like you. Want everyone to know I’m taken by the world’s sexiest omega.”

 

“Oh-! Bucky!” Tony keened, dragging his nails down the alphas back. “I’m gonna—Please, _please!_ ”

 

“O’ course, doll. Anything for you,” Bucky cooed, tightening his grip just a smidge before dropping the babydoll to reach back and press against his wet rim again. “So good to me, honey. Come on.” He pressed his lips to the omega’s ear and sighed. “God. Wish I could knot you and still get my mouth on your cock.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched and he curled his hands into fists as he finally came, hips twitching uselessly against his knot. “Oh! Oh, oh—Oh Bucky-! God I can’t—” He sobbed quietly, twitching with aftershocks as the brunet stroked him a few last times. “’s too much, Bucky, I can’t—”

 

Bucky lifted his hand to lick Tony’s cum from his fingers, gently pulling the omega to sag against his chest. “Fuck, you taste so good, baby. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

 

“Insatiable,” Tony managed to mutter. He ran his hands up and down Bucky’s back and sighed quietly, unable to help a quiet mewl as the alpha slowly leaned them back against the chair again. “Oof. Got me knotted good.”

 

“’Course I got you knotted good, doll,” Bucky murmured, turning his head to kiss and nip his neck. “You deserve a nice, fat knot in your greedy hole. Can’t wait to pull it out and see all my cum dripping down your thighs. God. Your panties are gonna be _ruined._ ”

 

Tony tilted his head to bare more of his neck to him, managing a vague hum of acknowledgment. “You guys made sure I have tons of panties. No real loss if I have to throw away just one pair.” His breath hitched when he felt Bucky pull the front of his babydoll down so he could pinch his nipples, body jerking under the attention. “Oh!”

 

“Gonna keep ‘em,” Bucky decided, rolling the omega’s nipples between his fingers idly. “’nd every time ya get mouthy, I’m gonna make you put ‘em on just so I can stain ‘em more.”

 

Tony let out a breathless moan, beginning to writhe on his lap. “Bucky-!”

 

“’nd if you still give me sass after I fuck you in ‘em,” Bucky added quietly, smirking. “I’m gonna shove ‘em in your mouth to gag ya and fuck ya until you cry.” He turned his head, pressing his lips to the omega’s to swallow his intrigued moan. “Sound good to you, doll? Havin’ your soaked panties shoved in your mouth if you misbehave? God. Maybe I’ll do it even if you _don’t_ misbehave.”

 

Tony whined, hands coming up to grip the alpha’s wrists weakly. “Sensitive,” he complained instead of answering, trying to tug Bucky’s hands from his chest. “Buck-!”

 

“Steve likes it when you got sensitive nipples,” Bucky retorted, and didn’t even try to bat his hands away because he was as weak as a kitten. “Likes it when you whimper when he plays with ‘em. God, doll, has he got plans for you. Kinda sad I’m gonna miss it.”

 

“Ah-!” Tony whined again when the alpha gave his nipples one last pinch before smoothing his thumbs over them soothingly. “Bucky!”

 

Bucky hummed quietly and rubbed his cheek over the brunet’s shoulder. “Guess we’ll just hafta have another day with our pretty house omega. ‘m gonna put you in nothin’ but silk stockings and an apron.” He hummed again. “No panties, even. Our pretty little house omega bending himself over the table and holding his cheeks open—now _that_ would be good.”

 

“I can be good,” Tony agreed breathlessly. “Can hold myself open for my alphas’ knots. I’m—I can do that.”

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked quietly, smiling. “You’re too good to us, honey.”

 

“’m a _slut_ for my alphas’ knots.”

 

Bucky let out a bark of laughter. “Tony!”

 

Tony smiled against his shoulder. “Should have been here when I said that to Steve the first time.”

 

“Did he choke on his own spit? God I hope he choked,” Bucky said, still chuckling. “He can dirty talk with the best of ‘em but then you say something and it’s not even _dirty_ and he’s just scandalized!”

 

“He was like ‘Tony, you’re not a slut, don’t say that about yourself,’ God I almost felt bad for him.” Tony giggled quietly. “I can’t believe he won’t let me describe myself as a slut when I’m actively getting wet for his dick. What a goober.”

 

Bucky snorted. “You can be _my_ slut, Tony.”

 

“He would be so mad if you ever called me a slut in front of him oh my God.”

 

“Probably,” Bucky agreed after a moment of thought. “What a shame. It’s not like you don’t become a fucking fountain of slick when we talk dirty to you or anything.”

 

Tony sat up to smile down at him. “Well, Steve heard the word ‘slut’ used as an insult against me first and I don’t think he’s grasped the concept of taking a word back and making it your own yet.”

 

“Probably never will,” Bucky murmured, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s hipbone thoughtfully. “He was like that even in the forties.”

 

“’s okay. I kinda like that he gets offended on my behalf,” Tony admitted quietly.

 

Bucky frowned. “I can get offended on your behalf too, if you want.”

 

“Ew, no, Steve does it enough for _everyone._ ”

 

“Aw,” Bucky said, choking back another laugh. “Don’t say that in front of Steve.”

 

Tony sneered at him. “I’m not _stupid,_ Bucky.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, then grunted and put the alpha’s hands on his hips. “Hold me for a second.”

 

Bucky didn’t even have the chance to joke that he’d hold him forever before Tony was shifting, tugging on his knot and making him keen helplessly and clench down on his hips hard enough to bruise. “Holy _shit_ what are you doing?!”

 

“My knees hurt,” Tony complained. “I’m old.” He squirmed until he could get his legs pushed forward, groaning in relief when he got his thighs on the armrests so he could extend his legs down the sides of the chair. “Ooh.” He tugged the panties further up his thighs so he had a little more leverage. “Hmm. Couldn’t have just pulled these off?”

 

“I wanted to fuck you in your panties,” Bucky said defensively. “Shoulda just pulled ‘em to the side, you little snot.”

 

Tony stuck his tongue out at him playfully before reaching back to touch his puffy rim. He grimaced a little. “Ooh, I’m gonna be so _sore_.”

 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Bucky answered immediately. “You have tomorrow off to recover and I’ll lick you the entire day.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know SHIELD is still debating over whether your saliva has more healing properties than a regular alpha’s, right?”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that alphas have healing properties in their saliva specifically for when they pound their omega too hard,” Bucky retorted, sliding his hands up the omega’s waist and then back down to his hips.

 

“…I’m pretty sure those properties developed when alphas still had to fight over omegas and they used those healing properties on themselves,” Tony pointed out, shifting his hips experimentally and humming quietly when the knot pulled against his rim. “Mm-! ‘s not like my body wasn’t made to be pounded into the ground or anything.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around him and sighed, pressing his lips against the omega’s ear. “Just because you were made to be fucked into the floor doesn’t mean I can’t worry about hurting you. ‘specially with my super strength. You remember those bruises I gave you the first time?”

 

Tony sighed happily. “Yeah, they stayed for _weeks._ ”

 

“Wha—don’t talk about them _fondly,_ you were fucking bruised purple for days!” Bucky sputtered, appalled. “Jesus Christ, Tony!”

 

“So I like having my alphas’ marks on me. Sue me,” Tony drawled, ignoring his concern, and instead rocked his hips to feel the tug of Bucky’s knot again. “Mm!”

 

Bucky grunted and gripped his hips for a moment before letting go to stroke up his sides again. “And yet if they’re above the collar, we get yelled at.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that you liked pictures of your hickeys on my throat on the cover of the _National Inquirer_ ,” Tony drawled.

 

“Well,” Bucky said, grimacing, then sighed. “Yeah, alright.”

 

Tony snorted and lifted his hand to tap Bucky’s nose playfully. “Don’t worry, if _Vogue_ wants me to do another cover for them, I’ll let you and Steve know so you guys can mark me up. _Tastefully,_ though, don’t make me look like I have hickey-pox.”

 

“Tastefully,” Bucky agreed, thumbs digging into Tony’s hipbones, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scarring on Tony’s chest. “Show _you_ tasteful.”

 

“Ah-!” Tony gasped as Bucky pressed the edge of his teeth to his skin. “Bucky!”

 

Bucky slid his hands around to Tony’s back and growled quietly, pulling him closer to his mouth. “How’s this?”

 

“Don’t make them— _teeth_ marks,” Tony choked out, whining when he bit down again. “Please!”

 

“Well,” Bucky sighed, soothing the bites with his tongue. “Since you asked nicely.” He let out a guttural groan when Tony clenched down on his knot, leaning back to give him a glare. “I’m biting your ass when I’m down there now. I just want you to know that.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “If someone takes a picture of a bite mark on my ass and publishes it I allow you to find them and kill them.”

 

Bucky’s chest swelled with pride even as he growled at the idea of anyone seeing Tony’s ass but him and Steve. He clutched Tony to his chest and mouthed at his shoulder and neck. “So good to me, letting me commit murder. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Tony said, laughing a little, as he dug his fingers into Bucky’s hair. “Mm! You’re the one that’s good to _me_.”

 

Bucky rumbled quietly and dragged his nails down Tony’s back just hard enough that he arched backward into his hands. “Let’s both be right, okay, doll?”

 

“Okay,” Tony answered breathlessly, arching his back further with a whine as Bucky leaned down to mouth at his scar again. “Ngh!”

 

Bucky ran his hands up and down Tony’s back gently, drifting over to tongue the lace and the omega’s hard nipple beneath it. When Tony mewed, he dragged his teeth over it to recreate the noise, then moved over to give his other nipple the same treatment. He slid his hands back down to Tony’s ass and squeezed his cheeks, then spread them, gently pulling him upward.

 

“Uh-!” Tony gasped and tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair so much it was almost painful. “Not—not yet-!”

 

“Still got you stuck tight, huh?” Bucky said quietly, easing him back down. “You belong on my knot, doll.”

 

Tony shivered and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah?” He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “Tell me how I belong on your knot, Bucky. Tell me.”

 

Bucky nipped his ear. “You were built for it,” he growled, making Tony shiver again. “You were made to take my fat knot into your hole, keep you pinned down and at my mercy. If I could, I’d keep you knotted all day long, you’re that good. You deserve it. You deserve to be knotted and pampered.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured into his ear. “I’d kiss you until your lips are red and swollen, until each one makes you whimper. I’d leave hickeys all over your throat and shoulders so no one could question who you belong to. I’d lick you open for _ever,_ cleaning you up and getting you ready for the next round. I’d feed you by hand and hold your drinks for you during breaks. You should be taken care of, doll.”

 

Tony mewled, blushing, and hid his face in the brunet’s neck. “And where does Steve fit into this, huh?”

 

“Wherever I want,” Bucky answered, fingers tracing his knot just under Tony’s stretched rim. “Helping me lick your fucked-out hole clean, playing with your nipples, using your mouth—” He growled and grabbed Tony’s ass again, jerking his body upward and off of his knot.

 

“Ah-!” Tony screamed, throwing his head back, fingers tangled in his hair. “ _Bucky_ oh my God oh my— _God-!_ ” He sobbed quietly, biting Bucky’s shoulder to try and muffle the sounds as he clenched around his cock. “Oh, oh-! Bucky—Bucky _please—_ ”

 

“Shhh,” Bucky soothed, setting Tony back down so he could run his hands over him as he shook. “I’ve got you, doll. I’m here.”

 

Tony tipped his head back, trembling, overwhelmed tears clinging to his lashes. “Oh-! That was—that was too much, too much, I’m—Bucky—”

 

“And I thought you were all wrung out when I knotted you,” Bucky cooed. “Hold onto me, honey.”

 

Tony made a confused noise but clung to him anyway—it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been doing it already. He whined as Bucky began to shuffle around, sitting up straight in the chair. “What are you doing, what are—Bucky _why_.”

 

“Shhh,” he whispered again, and Tony went quiet obediently, but for the whimpers that escaped his mouth as Bucky stood, jostling him and ramming his knot against his swollen rim. “Aw, sorry, doll. I’ll make that up to you,” he said, turning and dropping Tony so he was sprawled in the chair, hands reaching up to clutch the top of it, legs splayed over the chair’s arms. He took a moment to admire the omega, his heaving chest, his flushed cheeks almost putting the red of the babydoll to shame, his wet eyes peering up at him in disbelief. “Beautiful.”

 

Tony blushed and turned his head away, letting out a helpless whine as Bucky began to pull out the rest of the way. “Bucky-!”

 

“Said I’d lick you clean, doll,” Bucky drawled, smirking at him, before dropping to his knees and pushing the brunet’s thighs further apart. “God, you’re so open and wet.” He licked his lips, fighting the urge to just dive in. “Hold yourself open for me, honey.” He groaned softly as he watched Tony’s hands slip under his knees and pull them up and out so he could spread his thighs open wider, showing off his wet, puffy red hole. “You’re so good for me, so sweet. Look at your pretty hole, all wet and dripping.”

 

Tony blushed and turned his head away for a moment, then looked back at him, scowling. “You gonna stare some more or you actually gonna do something about it?”

 

“For that sass I should just make you hold yourself open until I’m good and ready,” Bucky drawled, and pressed his thumb into the omega’s wet hole before he could snark back at him. He tried not to shudder as Tony clenched down on his finger with a quiet whine; instead, he turned and pressed a kiss to Tony’s thigh. “But that would just be punishing myself, too.”

 

Tony let out a wail as Bucky shoved his face between his cheeks, licking at his rim as his thumb pressed further inside of him. “Buck-!”

 

Bucky growled, pulling his thumb free of the omega’s body, and instead lifted his hands to grab his ass and spread his cheeks. He lapped over Tony’s hole a few times before delving his tongue in to eat him out.

 

Tony whined, arching his back. “Bucky, I can’t—I can’t-!”

 

“—can,” Bucky mumbled against his hole, then let go of his ass to wrap his arms around Tony’s thighs instead. “Let go, doll. ‘m takin’ care of you.”

 

Tony dug his nails into the delicate skin behind his knees, whining, but reluctantly let go after another moment when Bucky tightened his grip around his thighs and began licking at his hole again. He scrabbled at the armrests, and shoved himself into the back of the recliner with a keen as Bucky pressed his tongue inside of him. Tony clawed at the cloth over the armrests before finally reaching up to cling to the back of the chair, whining, toes curling as Bucky dragged his nails over his thighs and pressed between his cheeks more firmly.

 

Tony didn’t know when he’d closed his eyes. He didn’t much care, either, because Bucky was so good with his tongue, delving into him and then pulling back to slide the flat of his tongue over his hole. Still, he wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or hours before he felt like someone was staring at him. It couldn’t be an enemy though, because even when they were like this, Bucky seemed to have a sixth sense for danger and protecting his omega.

 

Tony’s breath hitched as he peeled his eyes open, flushing when he saw Steve leaning on the back of the chair, staring down at him fondly. “Steve-!”

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, reaching out to cup his cheek and smiling when Tony nuzzled into his palm. “I see Bucky’s taking good care of you.”

 

Bucky pulled away from Tony’s ass with a gasp, licking his lips and moaning quietly. “Steve. _Steve._ Come look at his pretty hole.”

 

“Want me to look at your pretty hole, sweetheart?” Steve cooed, and Tony flushed darker and turned his head away in embarrassment. “That’s not a no, honey.”

 

Tony bit his bottom lip and spread his thighs wider silently.

 

“Shit,” Steve said, as if it had been punched out of him. He circled the recliner and groaned as Bucky spread Tony’s cheeks to show him his puffy hole. “Oh, honey, that’s so beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony mumbled, trying to close his thighs, but Bucky just used his shoulders to keep them spread.

 

“Shit,” Steve repeated quietly, leaning down to lick some of the slick from Bucky’s chin all the way up his cheek. “Think you can finish up by the time I’m out of the shower, Buck?”

 

Bucky growled and turned to catch Steve’s lips with his own in a biting kiss. “’course I can.”

 

Steve growled back as their teeth clacked together, and Tony whined worriedly. “—Sorry, honey. We weren’t fighting.”

 

“Just like some bite in our kiss, you know how it goes,” Bucky added fondly, before shoving his face back between Tony’s cheeks.

 

Tony wailed and dug his fingers into his hair, tangling them in the long brown strands and tugging helplessly. “Bucky! Oh, oh my— _Oh!_ ”

 

Steve lingered, pressing a kiss to his cheek and jaw before leaning in for a sloppy kiss that was more panting than tongue. “Beautiful, sweetheart. You gonna open all soft and wet for me, too?”

 

“Yes,” Tony whimpered, unconsciously tugging on Bucky’s hair again. “Yes!”

 

Bucky groaned and looked up at him from under his lashes. “He’s been so sweet for me, Stevie, let me play with his plug while I was readin’ and took my knot like a champ. Can I eat him out when I get home too, Steve?”

 

Steve snorted. “Yeah, Bucky. Give you a good mess to clean up.”

 

“Hear that, doll?” Bucky sighed happily. “Gonna be good for Stevie like you were for me?”

 

Tony mewled into another kiss, gasping into Steve’s mouth. “Mm!” He panted as Steve drew away, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. He shivered as Steve’s eyes flicked down to watch the movement, pupils blowing wide as he licked his own lips in response. “Yes,” he whimpered, then threw his head back with a wail as Bucky began licking into him again. “ _Yes!_ ”

 

Steve pressed a kiss to his slack mouth before turning to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Be done by the time I get out of the shower, yeah?”

 

Bucky leaned back just long enough to gasp out a guttural ‘yeah’ in response before pressing his face back between Tony’s cheeks, taking a moment to lap over his puffy rim before delving his tongue back inside of him.

 

Tony squirmed where he sat, tugging on Bucky’s hair when he lapped over his hole and squeezing his thighs around Bucky’s head when he pressed his tongue into him. “Ooh-!”

 

Bucky moaned quietly when Tony’s thighs squeezed around his head again, licking in harder. He loved being down here, between Tony’s thighs, having them wrapped tightly around his head or shoulders. It was humbling, having the omega cling to him when he was in such a vulnerable position. It still killed him, a little, that Tony had been so impressed when Bucky had dipped his head down between his legs that first time without being asked. Luckily he’d made sure to show Tony that he never really had to ask again. All Tony ever had to do when he wanted to be eaten out was spread his thighs invitingly and Bucky was there.

 

Tony gasped and jerked upward as Bucky reached up and dragged his nails down the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. “Oh! Bucky!”

 

Bucky did the same to his other thigh, running is tongue up from Tony’s dripping hole up to his hardening cock, suckling the tip before releasing it with a pop and sitting back on his heels. Tony looked so beautiful, splayed out in the armchair, chest heaving, lace sticking to his sweaty skin. The red of the babydoll made Tony’s flush stand out even more. Steve had a great model to work with.

 

“Ooh,” Tony moaned, arching his hips up when he felt the plug prodding against his hole. “Bucky-!”

 

Bucky rubbed the tip of the plug over his hole again and again, watching fondly as the omega writhed in his seat. “You ready to take this back in, honey? Ready to be Steve’s good little omega?”

 

“Yes,” Tony mewled, arching his hips again. “Wanna be your good omega, Bucky, wanna be Steve’s good omega, too!” His breath hitched as he felt the plug being pressed into him. “Oh, oh—Bucky _please,_ ” he whined when the plug was withdrawn. He squirmed where he sat, whimpering. “Please, please put it in-!”

 

“So needy,” Bucky teased, easing the plug back in. He rocked it back and forth gently, just to watch Tony whimper and try to press down onto it. “I love that about you though. You’re so sweet for us, doll, letting us do whatever we want to you. Open up, baby, there you go.”

 

Tony arched his back and wailed as the plug finally sank home. “Bucky!”

 

 

 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling him closer. He grabbed the omega’s panties and pulled them up over his ass, giving Tony’s cock one last kiss to the tip before covering it as well. “What a good omega for me, so precious and generous. So good for me, baby.”

 

Tony shivered at the endearments, biting his bottom lip. “Mm! B-Buck—”

 

“Do you want something, sweetheart?” Bucky teased gently.

 

Tony blushed a little and nodded. “I—do you—would you like me to clean my slick off your cock?”

 

Bucky opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a good several seconds. Finally, though, just when Tony was beginning to blush and look ashamed of asking, he choked out, “Yeah, honey, that sounds—that sounds good.” Then he wheezed a little when Tony sat up and opened his mouth, extending his tongue a little. “Holy shit.”

 

“What a sweet omega,” Steve teased, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. “Don’t keep him waiting, Buck.”

 

Bucky jerked himself to his feet more out of instinct than actual thought, one hand circling the base of his cock while the other buried itself in Tony’s hair. “So sweet,” he agreed belatedly. He groaned as he watched Tony’s lips slide over his cock. “Fuck, you’re so good at that,” he breathed, running his fingers through Tony’s hair gently. “When I get home, I’m gonna fuck your pretty mouth.”

 

Tony slid back with a gasp, lips red and swollen, and looked up at him through his lashes. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Bucky gaped at him again before turning and looking at Steve. “ _God._ I don’t know what we did to deserve this sweetheart but I’m always going to be a little in awe that he chose our dumb asses.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, amused. He walked over and took Tony’s hands, tugging him up to his feet. “Pretty,” he added quietly, pressing his thumb to Tony’s swollen bottom lip. Steve tilted his head without looking away from the omega’s face. “You gonna shower?”

 

“Nah,” Bucky decided after a little thought. “Just change. Didn’t get that messy. It was mostly Tony that did.” He turned to smirk at Tony, and it grew wider when Tony blushed and dropped his eyes in embarrassment. “But he’s so gorgeous when he’s messy.”

 

Steve hummed in agreement and slid an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him up against his body. “Smell good,” he murmured into Tony’s ear before dipping his head to press soft, wet kisses up and down the length of his throat.

 

Tony moaned and clutched at his shirt, feeling oversensitive and hot. “Steve…!”

 

“Man, you got him all riled up,” Steve said, a little laughter coming into his voice when Bucky preened proudly. He slid his free hand down to squeeze Tony’s ass. “Can you wait until I eat a little something, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, even though he really just wanted to rut up against Steve’s thigh. “Yeah, I can do that.”

 

Steve smiled and reached down to grab the back of the omega’s thighs, tugging him up off his feet. “So sweet for me. We’ll be in the kitchen, Buck.” Bucky gave a short wave of acknowledgement before turning and sauntering into the bedroom to change. Steve stared after him for a moment, wondering how he had been so lucky as to get both the world’s sexiest omega and an equally sexy alpha to be his. Then Tony squirmed a little, and Steve had to shift his grip so he wouldn’t fall. “Impatient.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony whined. “I’m just so—so—”

 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed fondly. So overwhelmed. He turned toward the kitchen. “Don’t worry. This will be the world’s fastest eaten sandwich. If Guinness was here, there’d be a new world record.”

 

“I can make it,” Tony blurted out hurriedly. “I can make a sandwich for you.”

 

“Honey,” Steve said, frowning a little. “You don’t need to do that just because we wanted a house omega.”

 

“But I can make a sandwich!” Tony insisted. It really was the extent of his abilities in the kitchen, and that was pretty sad, but he could own it; it wasn’t like anyone had taken the time to pull him aside and teach him how to cook. “Let me make your sandwich, Steve.”

 

Steve looked down at him for a few seconds, then dipped his head to seal their mouths together, swallowing Tony’s startled mew. He drew back a moment later to smile down at him. “You’re so precious. Okay, honey. Make my sandwich.”

 

Tony squirmed until Steve put him down and then hurried to get to work. He made three sandwiches piled high with meat and cheese, and all the crisp vegetables he could squeeze into them. A single sandwich wouldn’t do with Steve’s super-metabolism, especially after exercising. And if Steve had plans for him like Bucky had said, well… he really didn’t want Steve to get hungry mid-whatever and have to stop. (Well, Steve would try to power through, but he was a Super Soldier; his stomach made itself known when it was hungry and while Tony thought Steve’s mortified blush was adorable, he decided he could do without seeing it just this once. Just for today.)

 

Steve whistled when Tony brought the plate to the table. “Wow, sweetheart, that’s a lot of food.” He curled his arm around the omega’s waist when he tried to walk away again. “Hey, I’m complimenting you.”

 

“Sounded more like a statement of fact,” Tony replied playfully, reaching down to try and pry his arm loose. “I want to get you something to drink, Steve, come on!”

 

“What are you going to get me that’s more important than me holding you?” Steve asked. He glanced up when Bucky came into the kitchen. “Look what our omega made me. This sweetheart insisted.”

 

“That’s a lotta food,” Bucky said.

 

Steve snorted. “Careful, Buck, he doesn’t think that’s a compliment.”

 

“It’s a statement of fact!” Tony exclaimed in exasperation.

 

“Sweetheart, we grew up during the Depression. Being able to keep us full at all is a compliment,” Bucky pointed out, then snatched up one of the sandwiches. “Yoink.”

 

Steve let out a mean noise that was more instinct than anything. “Hey, that’s mine!”

 

Bucky made intense eye contact with him and dragged his tongue over the top piece of bread before taking a bite and speaking around it. “’s mine now.”

 

“If you think your spit is gonna turn me off after I’ve had your dick in my mouth—”

 

“Boys,” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. “Steve, I’ll make you another sandwich.”

 

“I don’t need another sandwich, I just wish this asshole wouldn’t do things he knows make me growly,” Steve muttered petulantly. “There is one absolute downside to the serum and it is definitely that sometimes I can’t control my instincts.”

 

“I think it’s hilarious,” Bucky replied, taking another bite. “You couldn’t control it when you were a little asshole either.”

 

“Get out,” Steve ordered immediately.

 

“’m leavin’,” Bucky said around a mouthful of meat and cheese. He somehow managed to leer even with his mouth full. “Have fun.”

 

“Get out,” Steve repeated, lip curling up in a possessive sneer as he tugged Tony close.

 

Bucky laughed and ducked in just long enough to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek, dodging the swipe Steve made at him and hurrying to the door when the blond growled. “I’ll be back!”

 

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Steve swore with only a little bit of heat. He jerked Tony back onto his lap and muttered to himself, free hand reaching out for one of his sandwiches.

 

“Steve,” Tony whined, but he was smiling a little. “I didn’t get you anything to drink yet!”

 

Steve hummed and slid his hand between Tony’s thighs, pressing his palm over the bulge in his panties. He smiled a little around his sandwich when the omega’s breath hitched. “I don’t think I’ll need anything to drink, Tony.”

 

“Okay,” Tony wheezed, fighting the urge to rock into the blond’s palm, then gave up and arched his hips into his touch. “ _Steve._ ”

 

Steve rumbled softly and slid his hand down a little further so he could press his fingertips to the flange of the plug. “I have so many plans for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Bucky—Bucky might’ve mentioned that,” Tony replied, trying not to squirm too much. “What are you going to do to me, Steve?”

 

“Thought I might sketch you for a while,” Steve drawled, turning his head to give the omega’s neck a quick nip before starting on his second sandwich.

 

Tony whined a little, disappointed. It was always a trial when Steve wanted to sketch him. He found it very hard to sit still already, and all riled up as he was, with the plug in him? It was going to be torture. Plus he kind of just wanted Steve to bend him over and knot him until he couldn’t move anymore. But! He was going to be a good house omega and do what his alphas wanted. This day was just for them. Tony could swallow his bratty attitude for one day and let his alphas do what they want without complaining.

 

Steve at least let Tony grab a water bottle for him before he ushered the omega to his studio, looking amused. “Thanks, honey.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Tony sniffed haughtily. “I just want my alphas to stay hydrated and you wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, trying to fight a smile and mostly failing.

 

Tony placed his hands on his hips and looked around the studio, eyes trailing over the chairs, the couch, the Sybian saddle. “Alright. Where do you want me, big guy?” He had to do a double-take. The Sybian saddle?! “S-Steve?”

 

“Couch is fine for now,” Steve replied, walking over to grab one of his bigger sketchpads and a few charcoal pencils.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously but walked over to the couch. “Alright.”

 

Steve shot him a fond look before stating, “Not like that.”

 

Tony paused awkwardly, halfway down to sit, then stood up again, unable to help fidgeting. It occurred to him belatedly that maybe just practicing his anatomy while Tony lay on the couch wasn’t what was going to happen today. “U-um, how—how do you want me then?” He cursed his stutter mentally, because he wasn’t actually nervous, but he also somehow was? Letting his alphas order him around was new but he’d thought since it was just a scene it wouldn’t make him feel so off-kilter. He’d been wrong, but he kind of liked it.

 

“On your knees,” Steve said as he set up the sketchpad on an easel. “Facing away. Hands on the back of the couch, almost like you’re bent over it.”

 

Tony shivered but turned and crawled onto the couch, fingers digging into the plush material anxiously. He peeked over his shoulder just in time to see Steve’s eyes dart up from his ass. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug. “Like this?”

 

“Hmm.” Steve tilted his head, humming thoughtfully, then said, “Pull your nighty up so I can see your pretty little panties better, sweetheart.”

 

Tony couldn’t help a tiny squeak of surprise and jerked to face forward again, blushing. He gripped the back of the couch tightly for a second before reaching with both hands to pull the back of the babydoll up to the small of his back. “Better?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve answered, smiling a little. “God, you’re beautiful. Hold that, alright?”

 

“Okay.” Tony shifted a little so he was leaning more comfortably on the back of the couch. He sat there silently for several minutes, but… silence had never been his strong suit. “Um—How was your run?”

 

Steve didn’t glance up from his sketch. “Good. I got to pet three dogs.”

 

“Oh good,” Tony said, only disappointed that Bucky hadn’t gone along to take videos of Steve going ‘a pup!! A pretty pupper!!! Who’s a good doggy? It’s you!’ Steve was a sap for dogs. Tony smiled and bit his bottom lip to keep from giggling.

 

“Are you thinking about that time I saw the tiniest Chihuahua and I cried because it was too small?” Steve asked, trying not to smile and failing. “I was recovering from a concussion, if you’ll recall.”

 

Tony finally allowed himself a little giggle. “You looked at me with your huge fuckin’ doe eyes and said ‘Tony, it can fit in the palm of my hand, how can something so small exist,’ and then it bit you and you cried some more because you thought you’d somehow broken it’s tiny trust instead of realizing that Chihuahuas are actually just assholes.”

 

Steve looked at his thumb where there was no scar only because of the serum. “Sucker got me good though.”

 

“I’ve never heard Natasha laugh so hard,” Tony mused.

 

“You probably won’t hear her laugh so hard ever again, either. …Unless I get another concussion and see another small dog,” Steve replied thoughtfully. “Pull your panties down.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched, and he had to take a moment to center himself before he grabbed the hem of his panties and began to slide them down over his ass. “How far do you want them?”

 

“’round your knees,” Steve answered lightly, toying with his pencil as he watched the omega sliding his panties over his ass, down around his thighs. He had to take a moment to press his palm against his hard cock, trying to give himself some relief. “Spread your cheeks for me, too, sweetheart. Wanna get a good sketch of your plug.”

 

Tony blushed and bit his bottom lip but obediently grabbed his cheeks and spread them. “Like this?”

 

“Perfect,” Steve answered immediately, giving the bulge in his pants a squeeze before returning to his sketchbook. “You’re so good for me, baby. Honestly I’m surprised you let me get away with even _half_ of the things I do to you.”

 

Tony frowned, wondering if it would ruin the mood if he tried to point out that he wasn’t the greatest catch again, then decided against it. They were having fun. He didn’t want to ruin the mood. “What all do you have planned for me while Bucky’s gone?” he asked instead, because it would give him something else to focus on.

 

“You really wanna know?” Steve asked idly. “Would ruin the surprise.”

 

Tony turned to give the Sybian saddle a long stare before turning to look at Steve. “You left the surprise out in the open, honey.”

 

“Well I didn’t want you to be super startled by it,” Steve said reasonably. “But yeah, I’m gonna make you sit on the Sybian until you’re _beggin’_ for my cock.”

 

Tony made a startled sound. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed thickly. “It—it may not take that long, honey.”

 

Steve looked up from his sketch, eyes dark with desire. “Good. That means I’ll get to knot you sooner, get you writhin’ on my cock and panting for me. You look good like that, you know—so overwhelmed you can only focus on breathing. Fuck yourself with your plug, honey.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched, but he obediently wrapped his fingers around the flange of the plug and began to pull it out. “Sure you don’t wanna do it yourself?”

 

“Tempting,” Steve admitted, reaching down to press down on his cock again. “But then how would I sketch you, huh?”

 

Tony flushed a little and bit his bottom lip, breath shuddering out of him as he shoved the plug back in. “D-do you really need all these sketches?”

 

“What else am I gonna show you when I wanna get you hot and bothered?” Steve asked. “You don’t let us take pictures. ‘sides, you like it when we go through my naughty sketchbook. Don’t worry, I got sketches of Bucky in here, too.”

 

Tony shivered, whining as he pressed the plug in again. “Steve, please, please—”

 

Steve paused in his sketch, torn. He wanted to keep watching Tony fuck himself with the plug (he was very good at it, after all) but he wasn’t sure how long Bucky would be gone. He looked back at the sketch. Well. He could always finish it later. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Tony looked like as he pleasured himself, after all.

 

Tony turned his head as he heard something scraping across the floor and groaned when he saw that Steve was dragging the Sybian closer. “ _Steve._ ” His eyes lingered on the dildo attachment Steve had chosen and swallowed again, legs unconsciously spreading wider. It was short and thin but Tony knew it was going to hit all the right spots when he sank down on it. “Steve, please!”

 

Steve stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the omega up against him. “C’mere.” He batted Tony’s hand away so he could curl his own fingers around the flange of the plug and pressed his teeth to Tony’s throat as he began to pull it out.

 

“Oh, oh, Steve, c’mon, please,” Tony whined, reaching up to cling to his shirt, hips rolling as the blond’s hand paused. “Please, Steve!” Steve rumbled quietly, and Tony couldn’t help but lay his head on Steve’s chest to feel it, letting out a soft, sweet mew of submission. “Steve…”

 

“So good for me,” Steve murmured, giving the plug a light tug that had the omega gasping before he adjusted his grip on the flange and finally pulled it free. He pressed their mouths together so he could swallow Tony’s moan, rubbing the tip of the plug over the brunet’s wet hole. “What a sweetheart. You gonna be a good omega for me, honey? Gonna let me do what I want? Gonna let me take care of you?”

 

“Yes,” Tony whispered, clinging to him. “Yes, Steve, yes-!”

 

Steve tossed the plug back onto the couch; he could clean it up later. He slid two fingers into Tony’s dripping hole and began fucking him with them, the other hand dipping lower to tug the omega’s panties further down his legs. “God, you’re beautiful. Can’t wait to see you shaking on the saddle, all hot and desperate for my knot, begging me for it, begging me to shove my cock into you. You’re so open and wet for me, sweetheart.”

 

Tony tipped his head back and bit his bottom lip, hips rolling back against his fingers. “ _Steve_. Oh, Steve, please-!”

 

“Never _have_ been able to say no when you beg me like that,” Steve admitted quietly, leaning in to nip the omega’s earlobe. “You ready, baby?”

 

“I’ve never been more ready in my life,” Tony slurred, then whined when Steve pulled his fingers from him. “Steve _please._ ”

 

Steve kissed him quiet, hands gripping Tony’s waist as he stepped backward to lead him closer to the Sybian. Tony mewled into his mouth, still clinging to his shirt. It was nearly a struggle to get Tony’s grip to relax, but Steve managed it eventually, pulling the omega’s hands free so he could hold them in his own. He broke the kiss and leaned back to look down at Tony fondly. “So good for me, honey.”

 

Tony flushed a little and hoped that Steve and Bucky never brought up how happy it made him when they said he was good for them. “You gonna stick me on this saddle or what, cowboy?”

 

Steve snorted and dipped his head to nip at the brunet’s throat. “Sassy.”

 

Tony yelped when Steve gave him a tug, stumbling after him helplessly. “Steve!”

 

“You know what’s better than a sassy omega?” Steve asked, and Tony whined in response as Steve helped lower him to his knees over the Sybian as if he weighed nothing at all. “An omega that’s had the sass fucked out of ‘em.”

 

Tony trembled as Steve let go of his hands, slamming them down on the Sybian so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall over. That wouldn’t be sexy at all. (Well. Steve would probably think it was somehow but Tony wouldn’t _feel_ sexy.) He looked up at Steve from under his lashes coyly. “You think you can do that? Fuck the sass out of me?”

 

“Not on your life,” Steve retorted immediately as he knelt in front of him. “I think I would die before that happened. And then Bucky would try and you’d still be a sassy little snot.”

 

Tony’s breath hitched as Steve reached around to grab his ass, spreading his cheeks and dipping his fingers in to spread his hole open. He reached down to grab the alpha’s wrists. “Steve-!”

 

“Shhh, honey, I’ve got you.” Steve angled him over the dildo and leaned in to nip Tony’s bottom lip before he sat back and smiled at him encouragingly. “You still more ready than you’ve ever been in your life?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said, meaning to sound coy or petulant but mostly sounding breathless with anticipation. “Yes, Steve, yes!”

 

“So good for me,” Steve repeated quietly, before helping the omega to ease down onto the dildo.

 

Tony moaned, knuckles going white as he tightened his grip on the blond’s wrists. The dildo left a lot to be desired (he wanted Steve’s cock, honestly) but when he finally settled down on it, cheeks flush with the saddle, it butted up right against his prostate. He moaned again, letting go of the alpha’s wrists to sag forward onto his hands. This really _wasn’t_ going to take long at all. He rocked his hips experimentally and groaned loudly. “ _Steve!_ ”

 

“God,” Steve breathed reverently, and it almost physically pained him to pull his hands away, watching as Tony settled more firmly on the saddle, fingernails curling into the suede covering. “You’re beautiful, Tony. And you’re mine. I can’t fucking believe it.”

 

Tony managed a smug smile, but it was short-lived. He moaned into Steve’s mouth as he—basically _attacked_ him with it.

 

Steve caught the brunet’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled just hard enough that Tony mewled in complaint. He slid his hands down the omega’s arms starting at the shoulder and couldn’t help a groan when he felt him trembling, probably overwhelmed. He swiped his tongue into Tony’s mouth as he carefully pushed his arms back behind him.

 

 

 

Tony whimpered as Steve pulled back, leaning forward to chase his lips, but stopped short when he felt something tighten around his wrist. He turned to peek over his shoulder in confusion and maybe—just maybe—a little bit of trepidation. “Steve-?”

 

“I’ve got you, honey,” Steve said again as he tested the leather cuffs around his wrists. “Just trust me.”

 

Tony tested the cuffs too, squirming when he realized he was held fast and then gasping softly and arching his back when that resulted in the dildo pressing more insistently against his prostate. “Oh!”

 

“Look so good like this,” Steve murmured, cupping his cheek, before letting his fingers trail down his throat to make him shiver.

 

Tony gasped again in surprise when Steve’s hand continued downward to tug his babydoll down. “Steve!”

 

Steve smirked. “Look better like this.” He rubbed his thumb over one of the omega’s nipples and watched him try to jerk away. “Bucky get these all nice and sensitive for me already? What a doll.” He leaned down to run his tongue over the brunet’s other nipple before giving his pec a sharp bite.

 

“Fuck-! Steve!” Tony arched his back and whimpered. “That hurt!”

 

“It’s s’posed to,” Steve drawled, running his thumb over the bite mark gently. “Like my marks on you. Like when you stand in front of the mirror and press down on ‘em when you think we’re not looking.”

 

Tony flushed. “Y-you’ve seen me-?”

 

“‘course,” Steve answered, pressing lingering, wet kisses to his throat. “Love hearing the little sounds you make when you do it, too. Little gasps or cute little mews. I could listen to them all day. Or all night.”

 

Tony tipped his head back and moaned softly. “Steve…”

 

Steve’s lips drifted up to his ear, brushing against his skin just enough for him to want more. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

 

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. He couldn’t even remember when he’d closed them. “Yes-! Steve, I’m so ready, just—just knot me now!”

 

“And waste the effort of draggin’ the Sybian in here?” Steve asked, smiling a little, and then hit the power button before Tony could convince him otherwise—because Tony would be able to, if Steve only gave him the chance.

 

Tony’s back bowed as the vibrations of the Sybian started, letting out a wordless shout. His knees knocked into the saddle as he instinctively tried to escape even though he knew he couldn’t. He was being stimulated from his prostate all the way to his cock and he wasn’t sure if he could take it for long, especially when he couldn’t even move to stroke himself off. He whined and rocked his hips helplessly into the vibration of the saddle, tears springing to his eyes at the sensation against his balls, his perineum, his hard cock. It was almost more than he could handle as the dildo vibrated too, pressed against his prostate as it was.

 

Steve groaned and fumbled to get his pants open. “Fuck, honey, you look so good like that.” He sighed as he finally got his hand on his cock, giving himself one long, slow stroke as he watched his mate writhe and moan on the Sybian. “What if I just left you there until Bucky got home, huh? And then we just take turns knotting your sloppy ass?”

 

Tony keened. Yes, yes, he wanted that, wanted his mates to keep him knotted until he didn’t know where he ended and they began—but he also needed a knot _now,_ he couldn’t wait, he couldn’t, he’d go insane! “Steve, Steve, please—”

 

Steve gave himself one last squeeze before sitting up straight and grabbing his pencil with shaking fingers. God, did he test himself sometimes. He was pretty sure that he had to thank Erskine and Howard for learning self-control after getting the serum because he so badly didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially accidentally. It translated over well to keeping himself from mounting his mate like some sort of animal. Besides, he knew that every time Tony saw these sketches of himself lost in pleasure, he’d turn a beautiful shade of pink-almost-red. Steve didn’t know why Tony was always at least a little surprised when his mates found him desirable and honestly he hoped he never found out. He had the feeling he’d be breaking his knuckles on someone’s face if he did.

 

“Steve,” Tony begged again, gripping his bound hands into fists, rolling his hips helplessly against the vibrating saddle. “Steve, Steve, Steve, please, I’m going to—don’t you want me to come on your knot, please—”

 

“Tempting,” Steve said, and it was, but he had no doubt he could get Tony to come again later. “But not nearly as tempting as watching you fuck yourself to orgasm on the Sybian.”

 

Tony wailed, wrists twisting in their restraints. “Steve, please! Oh, God, fuck, fuck, fuck—Steve, I can’t! I need your knot! Please! Please! I’ll do anything you want!”

 

Steve paused, hand stilling on the paper. “Anything?”

 

“Anything!” Tony answered immediately, trying hard not to sound self-satisfied and mostly succeeding. He tilted his head back to look up at the alpha as he stood, mouth falling open a little as he panted and rocked on the saddle again. “Anything, Steve.”

 

Steve knelt in front of him, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunet’s panting lips. “Anything,” he said against his mouth thoughtfully.

 

“Anything you want, Steve,” Tony repeated, twisting his wrists again helplessly at the thought of getting off the saddle and onto Steve’s dick.

 

“You know what I want, sweetheart?” Steve breathed against his lips.

 

Tony shivered and had to stop himself from swaying into another kiss. “What?”

 

The blond leaned back to give him a smug smirk. “I _want_ you to come on the saddle.”

 

Tony stared up at him, flabbergasted, then let out a frustrated whine, hips rocking faster, desperate, skin prickling under Steve’s gaze. “Steve! Steve, please, please, just—just let me—just let me, please—”

 

“C’mon, honey,” Steve cooed, reaching one hand down to grab his hip, help him roll into the vibrations of the saddle, sweat slicking his skin. “Come for me. Let me see you lose yourself to pleasure. Let me see you all soft and loose for me.”

 

Tony keened when Steve’s other hand slid up to rub his thumb over the bite mark beginning to bruise purple around his nipple. “Oh! Steve-!”

 

“C’mon,” Steve cajoled again. “Don’t you want to please your alpha, sweetheart?”

 

He did. Tony hated him a little bit for it. Still, he had Steve’s hands on him, and it was the best he was probably going to get since Steve apparently had an iron will. Tony whined up at him, twisting his wrists again, before leaning forward to hide his face in the alpha’s shoulder, hips rolling against the saddle faster, and then—then Steve let go of his hip and suddenly the saddle and the dildo were vibrating _harder._

 

Tony screamed and arched his back, not sure if he was trying to push closer or escape, and then Steve was grabbing his hips and lifting him a little and then dropping him back down so the dildo hit him _just right._ Tony screamed again, clenching around the dildo as he came, mind fuzzy with pleasure and disappointment because there was no knot to anchor him, to make him feel wanted and protected.

 

Steve growled and mashed their mouths together, holding his hips down on the saddle firmly. Tony smelled like satisfaction and need and desperation all rolled into one and it had always been a heady mix. Tony whimpered into his mouth, oversensitive and trying to escape the saddle’s vibrations with minute twitches of his hips that were useless against the grip Steve had on them.

 

Steve broke the kiss to press sloppy, wet kisses to Tony’s throat up to his ear. “Should leave you on here until you come again.”

 

“No,” Tony managed to whimper. “No Steve please!”

 

Steve laughed softly and finally reached down to turn the Sybian off, unable to help his chest from rumbling when Tony sagged against him in relief. “You were so good for me, baby.” He reached back to undo the cuffs around the omega’s wrists. “And you begged me so nicely. C’mon, put your arms around me.”

 

Tony mewed weakly but did as he was told, drawing his trembling arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Steve-!”

 

“I’ve got you,” Steve soothed, curling his hands under the brunet’s thighs to lift him up off the dildo and saddle. He ran a hand down Tony’s back when he made a distressed sound at the sudden sensation of being empty. “Shh, shh, I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Steve,” Tony tried again, but felt too raw and exhausted to continue after Steve pressed tiny delicate kisses against his lips and cheeks and eyelids. “Steve…”

 

“Just rest for a minute, honey,” Steve said softly, helping him sprawl out on the couch. “You’ve been so good for both of us today. You deserve a breather.”

 

Tony mewled into a few more soft kisses before sagging against the cushions. “Oof. Sadist. Didn’t even have the decency to knot me.”

 

Steve slid his hand up from Tony’s thigh, pushing the silk of the babydoll up and making the omega squeak in embarrassment when he remembered he didn’t have even the illusion of modesty now that his panties had been tossed aside. “I still got time,” he said.

 

Tony blushed a little and turned his face away, grumbling. He tried to push the babydoll back down and let out a frustrated huff when the blond pushed the silk open again. “Steve!”

 

“I’m not done sketching you yet, either,” Steve insisted. He tugged lightly on one of the lacy cups to pull it down further. “Catch your breath, let me draw, and then I’ll knot you just like you wanted me to, okay?”

 

Tony scowled and leaned his chin on his crossed arms, muttering mulishly. He did still want Steve to knot him, though, and maybe—maybe he did want to rest before that happened. He was getting a little older and he’d already come twice. He probably needed the rest if he wanted to come a third time.

 

Tony maybe, possibly nodded off a little while he waited. But he figured that was okay. Steve didn’t seem upset when he grabbed his hips and gently turned him onto his back, at least. Tony nearly purred when he felt Steve’s hands stroking up his sides, squirming a little. Then he squirmed some more, frowning, when he realized that Steve was pushing his babydoll up.

 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, curling his fingers under the silk. “I want to see all of you.”

 

“I don’t—” Tony began, embarrassed, hands fluttering over his chest.

 

“Hey,” Steve cut in soothingly. “Hey, it’s okay. Tony, I love every part of you, even your scars.”

 

Tony turned his head away even as he finally let Steve pull the babydoll up and off of him. “Easy for you to say,” he mumbled petulantly. “You don’t get scars. Bucky only has them around his shoulder. I’m—I’m covered.”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Steve said fondly, stroking his fingers over the scarring on the brunet’s chest. “Covered in all these marks that prove how hard you’ve lived, how hard you’re going to _keep_ leaving.” He ran his thumb over a hickey on the omega’s neck. “Do you know how jealous I get of you? That you get our marks? That the whole world can see how much you belong to us, but they can’t see how much we belong to you?”

 

Tony frowned. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Steve insisted. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t have this healing factor. Sure, it’s great in the field, but even bruises from Bucky’s metal hand don’t stay very long. ‘s kinda why I like watching you touch your bruises in the mirror,” he added shyly. “I wish I could do that sometimes.”

 

“You’re such a goober,” Tony sighed fondly, reaching up to cup his cheeks and draw him down for a kiss. He moaned as Steve fell into the kiss, lapping into his mouth, hands curling under his thighs to pull them open for him to lie between. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders and mewled into his mouth as he settled between his legs. “Mm! –Steve-!”

 

Steve broke the kiss to mouth at his throat, teeth dragging over the delicate skin under his jaw. “Give you more hickey’s then.” He freed one hand as the omega moaned, reaching down between his legs to run his fingers over his wet hole. “God, you’re so open and wet for me. Are you ready, honey?”

 

“I’ve _been_ ready,” Tony answered with just a touch of disdain.

 

“Well, pardon me for the wait,” Steve said with a snort of amusement.

 

“Just get your dick in moh my God,” Tony groaned as Steve slowly pressed into him. “ _Steve._ ”

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Steve pressed his forehead to the brunet’s shoulder. “This isn’t gonna last long, honey, I’ve been on the edge since I started sketchin’ you.”

 

Tony clutched at his shoulders a little more desperately, gasping as Steve began to thrust into him. “Oh! Ser—Serves you right-!” He jerked his head back with a groan when he felt the alpha’s knot nudging at him. “Fuck-!”

 

“I’ve been hard since I walked in and saw Bucky eating you out,” Steve breathed into his ear. “God, I’m never gonna get tired of watching him lick you open. Loved seein’ your pretty hole, sweetheart, all red and wet—loved seein’ Bucky’s tongue runnin’ over it too. My shower was freezin’ cold and I stayed hard as a rock thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

 

Tony gasped again and dug his nails into Steve’s shoulders. “Steve, God, that filthy mouth—”

 

“Almost half as filthy as all the sketches of you today,” Steve said, amused. “Are you sayin’ I should give you a ‘special’ call on my next mission away? Tell you all the things I wanna do to you, all the things I’ll need Bucky to do for me instead?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony moaned. “Yeah, Steve, and Bucky can tell you how wet I am for you, tell you how good he’s fucking me in your place, how we can’t wait for you to get home so you can knot me properly—”

 

Steve groaned and bit down on the omega’s shoulder, hard. “ _Shit._ Can I knot you, honey? Can I? Are you ready for me?”

 

Tony slid a hand up to wind his fingers in the blond’s hair, twining them in the longer strands and tugging. “Yes, yes, knot me, knot me Steve, I’ve been waiting since you brought me in here—”

 

Steve made a wounded noise, hips stuttering, before he began pounding into the omega harder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good for me, baby, open up for me—”

 

“Steve!” Tony clutched him tighter, knees digging into the blond’s sides, toes curling. “Yes! C’mon, Steve, do it, just fucking—” He choked on his next word as Steve did as he was told, just clutched his hips to still them and shoved his knot into him. “Oh—oh my God—” He keened and clutched at Steve again as he kept rocking their hips together, trying to shove his knot in deeper. “Steve!”

 

Steve moaned and pressed their mouths together, hips slowly rolling to a stop when Tony whimpered against his lips. He leaned back to look down at him, panting a little, and stroked a hand down Tony’s chest, thumb stroking over the edges of the scarring. “God, Tony, you’re beautiful. Can you come again?”

 

“I—I’m not sure,” Tony admitted, shoulders curling in a little.

 

Steve gave him a long look before stating, “We’re gonna find out. Hold onto me, honey.”

 

“Steve, what’re you— _oh,_ ” Tony moaned, arching his back, digging his nails into the blond’s shoulders, as the blond reached for his cock and gave it a stroke. “Oh, oh, oh, Steve—Steve!” He wailed as the alpha shifted between his thighs, tugging on his knot a little, running his thumb around the head of his cock. “Oh my God, oh my—fuck-!”

 

“So good for me, my pretty omega, so sweet,” Steve cooed. “Come for me, sweetheart. You did so well for me earlier. I know you can do it for me now.”

 

Tony sobbed and jerked his head back as the blond ran his thumb over his slit. “Steve, I can’t!”

 

“Yes you can, honey,” Steve answered, leaning in to kiss his exposed neck. “C’mon, Tony. You opened for me so sweetly, I know you can do this.”

 

Tony scrabbled at his shoulders again, babbling—something, he wasn’t sure, Steve’s knot kept tugging at his hole and Steve was stroking him and he was so overwhelmed and sensitive. He was teetering on the edge and he wanted to tip over but he couldn’t—he just couldn’t—

 

Steve gave him a few more strokes before leaning down and sinking his teeth back into the bite mark on Tony’s pectoral.

 

“FUCK,” Tony shouted, tears springing into his eyes, but it was just enough, just right, and he keened as he finally came. “Steve! Ooh, Steve…” Tony’s hand drifted back to his hair as he sighed. Then he gave the alpha’s hair a yank. “ _Get your teeth off me._ ”

 

“Ow,” Steve complained, wincing. “Ow, okay.”

 

“Asshole,” Tony mumbled, frowning, as he delicately pressed around the bite mark. “That hurt.”

 

Steve managed a smirk. “Got you off, though.”

 

“What’s your obsession with my chest, anyway,” Tony complained, only to yelp when the blond suddenly tugged him up into a sitting position. “No, Steve, c’mon, I wanna bask in the aftergl—Oh.” Tony blinked as the blond flopped over and pulled him onto his chest. “Oh, alright. You guys are allowed to tell me we’re changing position before it happens, you know. The manhandling is sexy and all but—”

 

“Shhhh,” Steve whispered, patting his head.

 

Well. Steve’s heartbeat _was_ pretty soothing. “I’m not finished complaining but I will put it on hold,” he said magnanimously.

 

Steve chuckled and gently ran the back of his hand up and down his cheek. It felt nice, and the sound of Steve’s laugh against his ear was good, too. “I don’t doubt it.”

 

“Sassy,” Tony mumbled. When Steve stilled his hand in concern, he whined a little and reached up to keep moving it. “No, keep doing that.”

 

Steve chuckled again. The vibrations were nice in his ear. He should always laugh.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Tony woke up slowly, humming a little when he felt Steve still running his hand over his cheek. Except oh—no, it was much softer than Steve’s skin, cool to the touch. Tony made a confused sound, eyes fluttering open, and his vision was filled with red.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Bucky said quietly, smiling. He drew back the lily he’d been brushing over the omega’s cheek. “I brought you lilies.”

 

“Oh,” Tony said, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. He made a soft sound as Steve helped him sit up, cheek pressed against the blond’s shoulder. “Oh,” he said again in surprise, smiling, when he saw that the flowers were dark red and yellow. “Thank you.”

 

“I was gonna get red, white, and blue, but I figured Steve might punch me,” Bucky continued, and managed to keep a straight face when Steve snorted and thumped him on the shoulder.

 

“Not to mention this breed of lily doesn’t come in blue,” Tony said, shifting his hips. He made a startled noise when Steve’s dick slipped out of him with a wet sound. “Shit—how long was I asleep? Steve, you could have woken me up to pull out!”

 

Steve huffed in amusement, smoothing his hand down the omega’s back. “I’ll take any excuse I can to stay inside you, sweetheart, you’re so hot and wet. Feels good.”

 

“Still,” Tony mumbled, embarrassed, and pushed away from Steve’s chest.

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky blurted out, reaching for Tony’s chest. “Steve, what did you _do._ ”

 

Tony hissed as his fingers brushed over the bite mark. “Ow!”

 

“Just makin’ sure that if anyone saw him, they’d know he was mine,” Steve reasoned.

 

Bucky tore his gaze from Tony’s chest to give Steve a truly withering look. “Like you would let anyone that close.”

 

“Well, no,” Steve admitted after a moment. “But if they did—”

 

“Impossible,” Bucky cut in. “You would never allow it. _I_ would never allow it. You’re such a possessive asshole.”

 

Steve opened his mouth, then shut it again, conceding. “Yeah, but you knew that about me.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Steve.” Bucky frowned in concern, thumb tracing delicately over the bruise. “Is that too bad, sweetheart? You want me to punch Steve?”

 

“Don’t punch Steve,” Tony snorted. His pec was sore, and he knew if he wore anything but his softest shirts he’d probably be uncomfortable for the next few days, but… he kinda liked it.

 

Judging by the smug smirk that was crossing Steve’s face, he’d noticed. “So good for me, sweetheart,” he murmured, before ducking his head to wrap his lips around Tony’s nipple.

 

“Steve,” Tony groaned, curling his fingers in his hair, but was glad that he hadn’t gone for the bruised side.

 

Bucky gave Steve one last supremely unimpressed glare before setting the bouquet of lilies to the side and shoving at the blond’s shoulder. “Hey. _Hey._ You said I could clean him up when you were done.”

 

Steve growled at him for a second before leaning back and licking his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. I’m gonna move you, honey,” he added to Tony before he grabbed his hips to lift and turn him.

 

Well, at least he’d warned him this time. Tony figured he couldn’t complain, especially since he found it mind-numbingly hot that his alphas could toss him around like a ragdoll. He smiled a little when he noticed Bucky crawling closer. “You look good on your knees,” he teased. “Careful no other alphas hear about it, though.”

 

Bucky glanced up at him, smiling. “I’m proud to go down on my knees for my omega. Any alpha that has a problem with it can fuck off. Fuckin’ cowards who don’t know what it means to pleasure their mates.”

 

Tony was going to continue teasing him but all that came out of his mouth was a startled squeak when Steve grabbed under his knees and pulled them up against his chest. “Steve!”

 

“Oh, so you can hold your legs open for me, but I can’t hold them open for Bucky,” Steve teased.

 

Tony blushed a little as Bucky reached out to spread his cheeks. “Don’t—don’t just fucking _stare!_ ”

 

“It’s such a pretty hole, though, doll,” Bucky replied, not looking away, pressing his thumb to the omega’s swollen entrance. “So soft an’ wet. Aw, Steve, you _did_ leave a nice mess for me t’ clean up.”

 

“Of course,” Steve replied, and trailed kisses up and down Tony’s neck and shoulder when he tried to squirm. “Wanna come again, honey?”

 

“Oh my God, no,” Tony blurted out immediately, and went red from his cheeks all the way down his chest when both of his alphas chuckled at him. “Don’t make fun of me! I’m old!”

 

“You’re not old,” Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

Tony huffed, turning his head away. “Old enough that coming three times is too much.”

 

“I think it’s just enough,” Bucky replied, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s hole again. “’m just gonna lick you clean, dollface, and then you’re gettin’ in a nice, hot shower. You deserve it.”

 

Tony squirmed as best he could, but Steve’s hands were like iron under his knees. “Stop—”

 

“One day, we’re gonna make you believe it,” Steve insisted gently, and Bucky began placing soft, gentle kisses along Tony’s thighs between sounds of agreement. “You’re so sweet for us, Tony, letting us have you like this. You didn’t have to do this.”

 

“You didn’t have to pretend to be feral for me, either,” Tony muttered, embarrassed.

 

“Honey, giving you what you want has always been a pleasure,” Bucky informed him gently, and then shoved his face between the omega’s cheeks.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tony yelped, and jerked, and his heel caught the back of Bucky’s head. He and Steve stared at Bucky in horror as he clutched where he’d been kicked.

 

Tony was mortified, but not nearly as much as Steve apparently, because he immediately began babbling, “Oh my God Bucky I’m so sorry are you okay oh my God.”

 

Bucky leaned back to give both of them a disbelieving glare before pressing his forehead to Tony’s thigh and letting out a string of curses.

 

Tony was actually somewhat impressed that Bucky shook off the pain to continue eating him out, as long as Steve made sure he had a good hold on him this time. Sometimes he was honestly impressed by how much Bucky liked using his mouth.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Instead of letting himself be dragged off to the bathroom for a shower, Tony insisted on getting redressed. He stared at his discarded panties and babydoll for a long moment before adding, “In something clean. Meet me in the living room!” and dashing off before they could even try to cajole him into a shower. Steve and Bucky scratched their heads over it but ultimately obeyed; Tony had already run off, after all.

 

Something smelled good in the kitchen. Steve and Bucky shuffled next to the couch, eyeing each other, trying to see who was gonna be the first to cave and go inside to check it out. It was hard not to shove the other aside and look. Someone had been in their territory without their knowledge and they kind of wanted to find out whom so they could go beat them to death. They knew it was a psychotic reaction, but after having Tony so vulnerable and depending on them, they were having difficulty shoving that instinct aside.

 

Luckily, Tony came padding through the room before they caved. They were momentarily distracted by the lacy hem of his nightgown fluttering around his thighs before their attention was drawn back to his bright smile.

 

“Oh good! It’s here!” Tony said excitedly. “C’mon, I have a surprise for you!”

 

Steve and Bucky shared a long look before finally following the omega into the kitchen. Then they stopped in the doorway in shock.

 

There was a… a _turkey_ —a giant one, with stuffing spilling out of it. There were all the fixings, too, gravy and mashed potatoes and green bean casserole and Brussels sprouts and yams, along with a couple bottles of wine waiting to be opened. Tony was already bustling around the table, piling two plates high with the food.

 

Steve and Bucky had to take a moment to just stare at him in awe—he had really gone all-out to make sure they had a good ‘house omega’ experience.

 

“Well?” Tony asked when he noticed them hovering in the doorway. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

 

Bucky tried to shove his way past but Steve threw him to the ground instead. The other alpha gaped up at him, appalled. “Steve, what the fuck!?”

 

“That’s for stealing my sandwich earlier you dick,” Steve told him sternly before he sat down at the table.

 

“That’s fair,” Bucky admitted, before pushing himself up off the ground.

 

Tony stared at them both for a very long time before deciding not to say anything, instead turning to open one of the bottles of wine. “Pretend I made this, okay? I’m the perfect omega housewife.”

 

“You _are_ the perfect omega housewife,” Steve said immediately.

 

Tony scoffed a little, fussing with the bottle, trying to remember how long it needed to breathe. “All I can do is make you sandwiches. Or an omelet, if you have a couple hours to spare.”

 

Steve hooked an arm around his waist and dragged him onto his lap, pressing their mouths together to swallow his startled yelp. He waited until the omega relaxed in his arms to break the kiss and press their foreheads together to force eye contact that he knew that Tony wouldn’t want to give. “Even if you don’t cook for us, you provide for us. You make us better weapons to protect ourselves with, better armor so we don’t get hurt, and yes, you pay for all of our food, even if you don’t make it. So you’re not what a house omega was in the forties—you still do your damnedest to take care of us.”

 

Tony finally managed to look away, embarrassed. “But it’s not like—like when you were growing up, what you were hoping for—”

 

“Do you even know us,” Bucky deadpanned, and Tony wilted a little, until he continued, “Steve was _always_ going to need an omega to kick his ass.”

 

Steve opened his mouth, scowling, but then closed it again, grumbling to himself. Bucky wasn’t wrong. He knew there was nothing wrong with a shy and meek omega, but he probably would have walked all over one accidentally. Tony was super weird about his boundaries (like, sometimes they existed and sometimes they didn’t?), but if Steve or Bucky happened to accidentally overstep one, Tony was there to kick them back over the line, hissing and spitting vitriol like an angry cat. It was actually kind of comforting, how willing Tony was to yell at them. (Steve wondered if this was because often his mother would yell at him for being a headstrong idiot. And then Bucky had. And then Peggy had. And now Tony was. It was a calming constant.)

 

“Do I need an omega to kick my ass?” Bucky continued. “No. Do I want one though? I mean. Have you seen the terrified face Steve makes when you yell at him for doing idiot stunts? Remember that first time I went to a scene with you guys and you thought I was having a panic attack after we got the slime monsters down? No. I was laughing my ass off because you were throwing leftover slime at Steve and screaming at him for literally trying to jump _through_ one of ‘em. I almost died. It was the best moment of my life. Steve wasn’t even that scared of _Peggy,_ and _she_ had a gun.”

 

Tony smiled down at his hands reluctantly. Yeah, he guessed it was pretty funny.

 

“Just because you don’t cook for us, doesn’t make you a bad omega,” Steve said gently. “You do so much for us, Tony. Never forget that.”

 

Tony squirmed in his lap, frowning, and tried to hide the way he was blushing. “Well, I just—okay.”

 

“If you’re really that put out by it, we’ll sign you up for a cooking class,” Bucky added.

 

Tony lifted his head to stare at the wall in thought. “…No. Don’t do that.”

 

“There’s a story there,” Steve said, beginning to smile.

 

“You are never going to hear that story,” Tony replied immediately, and started to get up.

 

Steve pulled him back down into his lap. “If I let it go, will you stay here?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, smiling reluctantly. “What is it with you guys and eating with me on your lap?”

 

Steve and Bucky were quiet for some time as they thought about it before Steve said, “It’s an alpha thing.”

 

“Although if you want I could always eat with you on my face,” Bucky added.

 

Tony squawked and threw a roll at him. He didn’t shell out for a turkey dinner just so Bucky could ignore it and eat him out. Especially after soldiering on after Tony had kicked him in the head earlier.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Getting Tony into the shower after dinner was easy. He’d let Steve and Bucky feed him from their own forks, and he felt full and warm and safe and loved. Hell, Bucky had carried him more than he’d walked toward the bathroom.

 

Their hands were gentle as they ran over his skin, and Tony leaned his cheek on Steve’s chest as Bucky scrubbed his back. “Mmmm you can use me if you want,” he slurred into Steve’s skin, because he knew how much they liked fucking him when he was all loose and lax beneath them. “Just don’t be disappointed if I can’t get it up again.”

 

“I think I’ve had my fill for the day,” Bucky said, being careful to make sure the humor came through. “I got to finish the book you suggested for me, and then I got to knot you, and then I got to eat you out. _Twice._ ”

 

“And I got to sketch you as long as I wanted,” Steve added, and then rumbled softly, because he knew that Tony liked when he did that while he was lying against his chest. “And after that dinner? I’m full and sleepy and all I really want is to curl up in bed with you.”

 

“Sap,” Tony mumbled, but Steve could feel him smiling against his skin. “…But _my_ sap.”

 

Steve dipped his head to press a kiss to Tony’s wet hair. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart.”

 

“’sides,” Bucky murmurs, leaning in so that he can whisper into Tony’s ear over the sound of the water on tile. “We both know he’s gonna roll on top of both of us and then complain about his back in the morning.”

 

Tony let out a bark of laughter as Steve immediately began to complain at them about it not being true (even though it was) and if that’s the way they were going to be (they were) he’d just go sleep on the couch.

 

“You’d complain about your back then too,” Tony pointed out.

 

“I’m leaving you,” Steve replied immediately.

 

Tony and Bucky peppered him with kisses between giggles. Steve decided he wouldn’t leave them. For now.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“You can’t complain about your back tomorrow though,” Bucky murmured when Steve did his best impression of a starfish on top of them.

 

“Fucking watch me,” Steve answered, and curled more around Tony. “Fuck off. I only need Tony anyway.”

 

Tony laughed helplessly as both alphas tried to curl around him. “Let me sleep, you idiots. You wore me out.”

 

“Yeah we did,” Steve replied proudly before letting out a yelp when Bucky got him in a headlock and rolled them both off the bed.

 

Tony crawled to the edge of the bed to watch them wrestle fondly. He couldn’t help a little smile when he noticed them glancing at him from time to time, to make sure he was watching, just like when this whole thing had started. He remembered how embarrassed and ashamed he’d been at the time; now he mostly just felt warm and happy. His alphas were the best. He was so lucky to have alphas that didn’t force him to submit, instead waiting for him to give it to them.

 

And he was especially lucky that his alphas loved each other, too. Tony shuddered to think of what he’d have to deal with  if his alphas acted like ones he’d had in the past, when he’d even glanced at another alpha and had had to soothe rankled nerves, as if he didn’t notice them glancing at other omegas too. Steve and Bucky were so nice. It was good to have nice alphas… for once…

 

“—Buck,” Steve whispered after a moment.

 

Bucky stopped attempting to shove his face into the carpet. “What?”

 

“Look at—get off me, ya big lug,” Steve hissed, pushing the other alpha off of him. Then he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the bed. He leaned his crossed arms on top of the bed, smiling. “What a sweet omega.”

 

Bucky crawled over as well, gazing at the sleeping brunet fondly. “The sweetest. We’re so lucky, Steve.”

 

Steve made a small sound of agreement before leaning in to brush a kiss as soft as air over Tony’s forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

Bucky’s breath left him in a rush when Tony’s fingers curled into a loose fist against his cheek. “Oh. Oh, goodnight, doll.”

 

The two alphas gently, delicately moved their mate away from the edge of the bed and curled around him, rumbling happily when Tony snuggled more firmly between them.

 

“I’m still gonna call you an old man when you complain about your back in the morning,” Bucky whispered, needing the last word.

 

“Shut up, Bucky,” Steve scoffed sleepily. A slumbering omega had always put him at ease. He curled around Tony more protectively, swinging his leg over both Tony and Bucky’s hips. “Take your lumps.”

 

Bucky chuckled, pressing his smile into Tony’s shoulder. He already _had_ taken his lumps; now he just got to take his pleasure.

 

Sleeping with their mate, feeling loved and safe? They could both deal with each others’ ribbing in the morning.


End file.
